


En la cama de Cadwallader (Cad's Frat Bed)

by Tastatur



Series: Universo Hufflepuff [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Cad le gusta Katie Bell pero, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M, Masturbation, Quidditch, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Summerby está con Herbert Fleet pero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur
Summary: Eurig Cadwallader comienza su último año en Hogwarts sin su mejor amigo y sin el equipo que le ha hecho enamorarse perdidamente del quidditch. Sólo le quedan Summerby y Zach para rehacer el equipo y continuar la tradición que iniciaron en tiempos de Cedric Diggory: ganar siempre a Gryffindor en el campo de quidditch, y cultivar campos de nabos en la cama. Remapear su universo junto a alguien tan tierno como Summerby será duro, pero Cad descubrirá que cuenta con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos.
Relationships: Cadwallader/Summerby (Harry Potter), Herbert Fleet/Summerby, Justin Finch-Fletchley/Ernie Macmillan, Tamsin Applebee/Anthony Rickett
Series: Universo Hufflepuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345272





	En la cama de Cadwallader (Cad's Frat Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic abarca casi todo el curso descrito en el libro 6 desde el punto de vista de Cadwallader. Se puede leer de forma independiente sin problema. Empieza justo al día siguiente de los acontecimientos de "El verano de Summerby", donde se desarrolla la relación entre Summerby y Herbert Fleet desde el punto de vista de Summerby. 
> 
> Como suele ocurrir en este universo, la historia se cuece a fuego lento hasta que de sopetón sube la temperatura y el tono. Por otro lado, dado el carácter de Cad, esta historia tiene un lenguaje más vulgar que lo que suele ser habitual en mis historias. Avisado queda. Y el que avisa no es Slytherin. 
> 
> "Frat Bed" hace referencia a las fraternidades estudiantiles en residencias e internados, donde hay mucha vidilla en las camas. 
> 
> Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. El Universo Hufflepuff es una declaración de amor a ese mundo mágico y sus habitantes de una fan para otros fans, sin ánimo de lucro.

**En la cama de Cadwallader (Cad's Frat Bed)  
**

**_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
gonna try with a little help from my friends. _ **

_(Oh, me las apaño con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos,  
lo voy a intentar con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos.) _

**The Beatles**

El día 1 de septiembre de 1996, Eurig Cadwallader, Cad para los amigos, llegó al Andén 9 y ¾ con el corazón lleno de tristeza. Comenzaba su último año en Hogwarts sin su mejor amigo y sin el equipo que le había hecho enamorarse perdidamente del quidditch. Aún le dolía recordar lo mucho que le había costado despedirse de Anthony Rickett, ese último abrazo en el andén, en el que ambos habían terminado llorando como niños. Al menos él fue capaz de separarse, no como Summerby, el buscador, a quien sus padres tuvieron que arrancarle de los brazos del capitán Herbert Fleet porque no lo soltaba. Si Cad venía depre, no quería ni imaginar lo melancólico que vendría Summerby. Cad tendía a buscar consuelo más que a darlo, así que hoy no estaba en condiciones de levantarle la moral a nadie. Justo entonces vio a Summerby cerca del tren, agitando la mano para llamar su atención. Parecía estar esperándole y, por el entusiasmo con el que le recibió, no parecía en absoluto deprimido. Juntos buscaron un compartimento vacío y se pusieron a intercambiar anécdotas del verano, todas relacionadas con entrenamientos de quidditch. Mientras charlaban, Cad notó cómo su nubarrón se disipaba, al tiempo que la alegría del buscador se le iba contagiando. Decidido a mejorar, Cad había estado acudiendo a una escuela local en su Gales natal para entrenar varias veces por semana, y Summerby tampoco había perdido el tiempo. ¡La temporada prometía!

* * *

Dentro del Expreso se les unió Zacharías Smith, a quien Cad tuvo que quitarle una maldición moco-murciélago cortesía de Ginny Weasley, por acosarla. Un nuevo profesor que pasaba por allí se había preocupado más por alabar la bien ejecutada maldición que por remediarla y, para colmo, su novia Hannah Abbott, celosa y despechada, además de negarse a quitársela, le había retirado la palabra. Zach siempre metía la pata porque le perdía su bocaza. Pero ellos tres eran lo último que quedaba del equipo, de modo que pasaron buena parte del viaje centrándose en planificar cómo reconstruirlo. Necesitaban: un guardián, un cazador y dos golpeadores; y que alguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a hacer de capitán, puesto que ni Cad ni Summerby deseaban, porque implicaba responsabilidades extra. Summerby estaba seguro de que más de uno y de una en su casa estaría deseando tener la oportunidad de demostrar su talento, y a Cad le apetecía compartir su optimismo. Lo que no le apetecía en absoluto era que Zach fuera el capitán, como volvió a sugerir él mismo. Pero sabía que si empleaban la misma estrategia del curso anterior: ceder hasta encontrar a un sustituto más adecuado elegido por todo el equipo, lo aplacarían sin mayor drama después.  
  


* * *

  
Las pruebas para el equipo se fijaron a los pocos días de comenzar el curso. Pegaron carteles en la sala común y en los baños, y la víspera Summerby soltó un discurso improvisado de pie desde el sofá circular para motivar a los dubitativos. No hubo una concurrencia apabullante, y algunos tontolabas se presentaron por error (o eso dijeron) otro día en las pruebas de Gryffindor, pero lo importante es que se cubrieron los huecos con jóvenes promesas de su casa. El guardián estaba un poco verde, se notaba que le faltaba experiencia; pero la cazadora fintaba muy bien, así que cubriría con honor el puesto de Tamsin Applebee. En cuanto a los golpeadores, por suerte los dos congeniaron bastante bien y no les costaba coordinarse. Desde el principio, a Cad le pareció que el nuevo golpeador tenía la capacidad de escuchar a los demás y la iniciativa necesaria para ser el nuevo capitán, pero prefirió esperar a que se aclimatase al equipo antes de proponerlo. Por suerte, Zach no se mostró ni muy mandón ni muy puñetero, y los nuevos sabían capearle. Además, gracias a su carácter molesto e insistente, consiguieron reservar bastantes turnos del campo de quidditch para los primeros entrenamientos. Pero, sin duda, el que mejor había comenzado el curso era Summerby. Rebosaba ilusión y optimismo por todos los poros, y lograba contagiarlo. Parecía como sí, de tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos, lo hubiera poseído el espíritu de Herbert Fleet. Pero allí donde Fleet era pura bondad, Summerby incorporaba un punto de picardía. No llegaba al extremo de Rickett, que era más vivaracho y desvergonzado, pero ciertamente este curso se le notaba más despierto. En los ratos de relax en los sofás de la sala común, le preguntaron entre todos los amigos si le había pasado algo bueno ese verano, después de un pronóstico tan borrascoso como el que habían asumido para él. Pero Summerby insistía en que su motivación principal este curso era el quidditch, y la mayoría lo dejó estar. Otros, como Cad, no estaban nada convencidos.

* * *

La primera vez que Cad propuso a sus compañeros masturbarse juntos fue una tarde en la que Zach volvía a quejarse en los vestuarios de que Abbott no le dejaba meterle mano, cuando ya sólo quedaban los tres veteranos, en confianza. A Cad sus comentarios le parecían de mal gusto, pero también era verdad que llevaban meses saliendo y no habían pasado de los besos. Cad tampoco tenía más experiencia en relaciones que lo que había visto entre sus compañeros, pero ya solo por comparación, sabía que algo ahí no funcionaba. El curso pasado, la parejita oficial del equipo, Rickett y Applebee, había tenido una evolución fulgurante y desvergonzada: de los morreos en la enfermería mientras velaban a Summerby, a consumarlo en los vestuarios en menos de una semana. A su lado, Zach parecía haber hecho un voto de celibato. Quizá lo que necesitaba era un poco de compañía masculina de calidad. A Cad le funcionó el año pasado, sobre todo cuando le dieron calabazas. Pero Zach seguía sin querer saber nada de lo que él consideraba “mariconeos encubiertos”, y Summerby se puso tan colorado que no fue capaz ni de responder, tan solo meneó la cabeza enérgicamente y se marchó. Vaya. Qué pena. Con los nuevos no tenía confianza y no quería que se llevaran la impresión equivocada. Además, con el guardián se llevaba tres años, y tampoco quería que lo acusaran de corrupción de menores. Su mayor esperanza era Summerby, pero con todo lo que parecía haber madurado de golpe, en lo más profundo seguía siendo un niño. A Cad le resultaba deprimente masturbarse solo, y más después de disfrutarlo tanto un curso entero en compañía de su mejor amigo. Cada día que pasaba, Cad extrañaba más y más a Rickett. ¿Por qué en cambio Summerby no parecía echar de menos a Fleet? ¡No tenía sentido!  
  


* * *

A mediados de septiembre ocurrió otra tragedia cercana: los mortífagos asesinaron a la madre de Hannah Abbott y ella se tuvo que marchar del colegio. Poco después, confirmó por carta que no regresaría este curso. Susan Bones la relevó como prefecta. Ernie Macmillan se quedó hundido y Zach se volvió medio loco. La tensión con los compañeros se hizo tan insostenible, que el equipo acordó prohibirle asistir a los entrenamientos hasta que se le rebajaran los humos y se le asentara la cabeza. Cad aprovechó para proponer al nuevo golpeador como capitán. A todos, empezando por el interesado, les pareció bien. Cuando, una semana después, Zach regresó a los entrenamientos con el rabo entre las patas, recibió la noticia con ojos furiosos, pero con entereza. No volvió a sacar el tema. Pero Cad sabía que ante ellos tragaba porque luego se desahogaba con Justin Finch-Fletchley, el bardo-psicólogo de cabecera de Hufflepuff. Bendito Justin. ¿Qué haría el equipo sin él?

* * *

La primera visita a Hogsmeade cayó en un día de feroz ventisca de mediados de octubre. Filch les pasó por encima un cacharro que detectaba magia maligna oculta, o algo por el estilo. Con los Hufflepuff no se molestó mucho. Cad iba emocionado porque los graduados habían confirmado por carta que se pasarían a verlos aprovechando la excursión, y que les gustaría conocer a los nuevos jugadores. Así que el equipo entero, junto con Justin (quien empezó como _groupie_ y se había convertido en un veterano miembro honorífico) se dirigieron a Las tres escobas, donde ya los estaban esperando con los brazos abiertos. Summerby se adelantó corriendo, saludó rápidamente a todos, chocó la mano de O’Flaherty, y se abalanzó contra Fleet. Éste lo envolvió como una manta humana y comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos. Mirándolos de reojo con sensación de _deja vù_ , Cad se acercó a un sonriente Rickett y procedió a espachurrarlo entre los suyos, primero de forma individual, y luego junto a su novia, Applebee.

“¿Qué tal, grandullón?” sonrió ella, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

“Bien, pero no sabéis cuánto os echo de menos…” casi sollozó Cad, presa de la emoción, y Rickett lo abrazó más fuerte.

“No eres el único,” dijo con la voz tomada.

“¿Y a mí nadie me da un abrazo?” protestó O’Flaherty con los brazos en jarras.

Justin fue el primero en complacerla, seguido por Cad. Luego se sentaron y pidieron cervezas de mantequilla a una Madame Rosmerta que no parecía estar en lo que estaba. Presentaron a los nuevos fichajes, se pusieron al día con las vidas de los graduados (a Cad le admiró saber que Fleet estaba formándose para ser cuidador en San Mungo) y les pusieron a ellos al día con la vida en Hogwarts. Hasta que Maxine O’Flaherty no pudo más, y le echó valor para preguntar lo que todos querían saber: 

“Bueno, Summerby, ¿y tú cómo lo estás llevando este curso sin el abrigo del capitán? Perdón, excapitán.”

“Lo sobrellevo,” respondió Summerby encogiéndose de hombros e intercambiando una tierna y enigmática mirada con Fleet. Y es que nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos: sentados con las sillas pegadas, Fleet lo rodeaba con un brazo mientras Summerby recostaba su peso contra él y apenas participaba en la conversación, tal como solían hacer en los sofás de la sala común antes del verano. Pero, además, Cad observó que por debajo de la mesa bien podrían estar agarrados de la mano. Se sentía muy desconcertado, pero no tanto como los nuevos jugadores, a los que, por las miradas perplejas que los echaban, les estaba costando asimilar esta faceta infantil y mimosa de Summerby a la del buscador carismático y lleno de iniciativa que los había dado la bienvenida al equipo.

O’Flaherty, quien ya estaba curtida, fue quien le sacó de sus pensamientos desviando la atención hacia él:

“Eh, Cad, ahí está Katie Bell con una amiga,” dijo señalando.

“¿Dónde?” preguntó Cad.

"Se ha metido en los aseos," le indicó la nueva golpeadora con cara seria.

“¿Todavía sigues colado por ella?” se rio Applebee, mientras que Rickett le dio a Cad un codazo amistoso:

"La pregunta clave es, ¿todavía no te has declarado?"

Cad balbuceó alguna que otra excusa, y los demás le animaron a acercarse hoy, aprovechando que estaba bien arropado. La cazadora de Gryffindor le gustaba mucho, y el curso pasado se había propuesto confesarle sus sentimientos antes de graduarse, pero lo cierto es que hoy no le apetecía. Prefería estar con su equipo. Por darles gusto, nada más, finalmente se levantó, pero entonces Katie salió de la taberna con su amiga y se pasó su oportunidad.

"Otro día será," dijo con fingida resignación.

"El que no la sigue, jamás la consigue," le advirtió O'Flaherty. "Mira a Herbert. Sigue su ejemplo."

Fleet fingió inocencia mientras apartaba la mano con la que había estado acariciando la nuca de Summerby. Pero no se la coló a nadie.

* * *

Pese a la ventisca, los graduados los acompañaron de vuelta a Hogwarts. Cad caminó todo el camino abrazando por detrás a Rickett y a Applebee. Con su envergadura, le resultaba sencillo abarcar a ambos por encima de los abrigos. Quería sentirlos cerca mientras rememoraban anécdotas juntos, llevarse ese recuerdo para las frías y solitarias noches de invierno. La próxima visita a Hogsmeade sería a finales de febrero. Habían prometido reunirse otra vez.

Por delante de ellos, Fleet caminaba con el brazo alrededor de Summerby, mientras ambos charlaban con Justin. A su lado, O’Flaherty hacía reír a los dos nuevos golpeadores. El guardián hacía rato que se había reunido con sus compañeros de curso, tras recibir valiosos consejos de Fleet en la taberna.

La nueva cazadora, que venía por detrás con Zach, se acercó a Cad para comentar:

“No parece la misma persona.”

Era evidente que hablaba de Summerby. Cad había notado cómo lo miraba a veces en los entrenamientos, y ahora se la veía confusa.

“En realidad, esto antes era lo normal, pero se nos había olvidado,” respondió Zach, alcanzándolos. Cad observó que se habían alineado los tres cazadores del curso pasado y la nueva, y sintió una absurda e inexplicable satisfacción. Zach remachó: “Summerby siempre ha sido así.”

“No siempre,” matizó Tamsin. “Sólo desde que lo adoptó Herbert. Tienen una relación muy entrañable.”

“Mira, cariño, Summerby sigue teniendo una mirada inocente,” dijo Rickett. “Pero Herbert ya no lo mira como a su bebé, como hacía en junio. Me da que este verano ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar, y por fin ha comprendido por qué era incapaz de meterle mano a su novia.”

“¿Tú crees?” rio Tamsin, poco convencida.

“Yo le sigo viendo un aire paternal,” observó Cad.

“Que no, hacedme caso. Que en nuestro dormitorio gustaba más la carne que el pescado, y tuve años para observar y comparar. De haber seguido un curso más en Hogwarts, habríamos tenido que pedir la vez para follar en los vestuarios.”

La cazadora abrió unos ojos como platos, pero Zach se apresuró a explicarle que no todos eran así, sólo esos dos sucios pervertidos. A lo que siguió una puñalada de Rickett sobre la envidia que le corroe a los que no saben tratar bien a las personas, ni siquiera a las que quieren meter en su cama. Zach le recordó que no se puede tratar de ninguna manera a quien ni siquiera está. Y Tamsin lo remató afirmando que posiblemente Hannah Abbott no quería volver para así esquivar la presión a la que llevaba sometiéndola Zach desde que empezaron a salir. Que, en su opinión, estar ahora lejos de Zach era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Como era de esperar, Zach se enfadó muchísimo y los despidió con un gesto obsceno de la mano, mientras apresuraba su paso hacia Justin y se lo llevaba agarrado del cuello hacia Hogwarts. El pobre Justin tuvo que despedirse deprisa, lanzando besos en el aire a dos manos, y marcharse con él. 

“¡Argh! Sigue siendo tan insufrible…” resopló Tamsin.

“Llegó al _súmmum_ tras la marcha de Abbott, pero últimamente parecía más calmado,” comentó Cad.

“Siento la descarga de sinceridad, pero como sabes Hannah es una chica muy dulce que se agobia con facilidad, y en mi opinión Zach no la trataba del todo bien, la presionaba,” explicó Tamsin a su sucesora, quien asintió fascinada. “Ese imbécil se metía conmigo por lo rápido que avanzamos Anthony y yo, y luego se quejaba de que su novia no quería hacer lo mismo. Siempre tiene un comentario despectivo para todos, pero cuidado con hacerle una crítica a él. Despídete de tu yugular.”

“Zach es un egoísta de tomo y lomo, nunca cambiará,” aseveró Rickett. “Es buen jugador, y por eso sigue en el equipo, pero la única razón por la que nadie le ha ahogado todavía en el lago es porque había compañeros más pacientes, como Cedric, y luego Justin, que sabían apaciguarle.”

“Que tiemble Hufflepuff si alguna vez Justin no está ahí para que Zach le rebote sus penas,” dijo Tamsin. “Porque ese chico siempre ha tenido una paciencia fuera de lo común con él.”

“Y un culito que os vuelve locas a todas, ¿eh?” comentó Rickett con guasa.

“Ya te digo,” asintió la cazadora, entusiasmada.

“Aunque a ti el que te mola es el de Summerby, ¿me equivoco?” la provocó Rickett.

Ella miró hacia el aludido y suspiró:

“Qué más da, creo que no tengo ninguna oportunidad.”

“Eso no lo sabes,” dijo Tamsin.

“Lo que sí sé es que quiero que alguien me mire alguna vez como Summerby mira a Fleet.”

“Yo también,” intervino Cad.

Rickett y Tamsin rieron.

“¡Pues lígate ya a Katie Bell!” dijo Tamsin.

“¡Y dale!” se exasperó Cad.

La cazadora meneó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y se adelantó para reunirse con su amiga, la golpeadora. Aprovechando que ya no los oía, Rickett añadió:

“O lígate a Summerby.”

“¡Tony!” se escandalizó Tamsin entre risas.

“¿Qué pasa? Ahora que no tiene a Fleet para mimarle en el colegio, te apuesto lo que quieras a que se siente solo.”

“No te creas,” dijo Cad, siguiéndole la broma. “Lo veo muy entero y lleno de confianza. Tengo más posibilidades con Katie.”

“¿Y qué hay de nuestra tradición? ¿Lo has invitado alguna vez?”

“Se puso rojo como un tomate y salió por patas. Nada que hacer.”

“Tú sigue intentándolo.”

“No sé, ya veré. Pero yo a ti sí que te echo de menos, tío,” lo apretó contra sí. “Me faltas cada día.”

“Oooh,” murmuró Tamsin, enternecida, dándole un empujoncito cariñoso a Cad.

Rickett se atragantó un momento por la emoción, y finalmente dijo con voz ronca:

“Summerby es experto en hacerse el duro, ¿te acuerdas de lo que le costó admitir que en el fondo le encantaba ser el centro de atención de Herbert? Hazme caso. Tú insiste. Al final caerá. Te lo digo yo.”

Llegaron a la verja de Hogwarts y comenzaron las despedidas efusivas y las lagrimillas. Fleet y Summerby se fundieron en uno de esos abrazos suyos que nunca terminaban. Pero esta vez Fleet le susurró algo al oído y Summerby asintió, sonriente. No dejó de sonreír ni tras verle desaparecer junto a los otros tres graduados. Bromas aparte, a Cad cada vez le picaba más la curiosidad por saber qué había _realmente_ entre esos dos.

Esa noche sin falta interrogaría a Summerby.

* * *

Pero Cad se olvidó por completo del asunto cuando llegaron a la sala común y se enteraron de que habían atacado a Katie Bell por el camino con una terrible maldición. La noticia se había extendido hacía poco, pero ya circulaban versiones variopintas que hablaban de posesión infernal y levitación extrema. Lo único que se sabía con certeza era que estaba en la enfermería. Acompañado por Summerby, Cad intentó visitarla y averiguar algo más, pero no le permitieron entrar.

“¿Es usted su novio?” le preguntó Madam Pomfrey a través la puerta entreabierta, mirando su túnica de Hufflepuff con suspicacia.

Cad meneó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

“Lo siento, no se permiten visitas a la señorita Bell, por seguridad. La vuestra también.”

Iba a cerrarles la puerta en la cara, pero Cad suplicó:

“Pero ¿cómo está? ¡Dígame algo, por favor!”

Madam Pomfrey lo miró con compasión, posiblemente intuyendo la razón de su interés. Su voz sonaba más cálida al responder:

“Lo lamento sinceramente, muchacho, pero me temo que esa información es confidencial.”

Y cerró.

Cad notó una mano amiga en la espalda. Summerby lo guio de vuelta a la sala común.

* * *

Esa noche Cad se encerró en su cama y silenció el entorno de sus cortinas. De verdad que detestaba masturbarse solo, pero al menos hoy conservaba el recuerdo de sus amigos y la sensación fantasma del calor de sus cuerpos pegados al suyo. Eso le bastó para inspirarse. Rickett solía sentarse a su lado y pegar la rodilla a la suya. A veces pegaba todo el muslo. Le gustaba sentir un punto de contacto con Cad hasta el final, pero nunca se tocaron el uno al otro, jamás cruzaron esa línea. Lo único que necesitaban era su mutua compañía. Y a Cad le encantaba sentirse acompañado en esa oscuridad que rodea una necesidad tan solitaria.

Todavía recordaba con nostalgia su incorporación al equipo el curso pasado, cuando el quidditch no era más que una afición para él. Un interés que había despertado tras presenciar la final del mundial del ‘94 entre Irlanda y Bulgaria. Por culpa del Torneo de los tres magos, tuvo que esperar un año para poder entrar en el equipo. Y se apuntó esencialmente por pasar el rato y hacer nuevos amigos en su etapa final en Hogwarts. Con Rickett congenió enseguida, porque tenían un sentido del humor parecido, aunque Rickett era mucho más atrevido. Recordaba la primera invitación a la cama de Rickett, lo nervioso que estaba y cómo su amigo le hizo sentirse en casa, animándolo a regresar cuando quisiera. Luego vinieron las confesiones mutuas sobre las chicas que les gustaban, los comentarios picantes y las fantasías sexuales que intercambiaban como inexpertos. Después, las esperanzas que le fue dando Applebee a Rickett, hasta que finalmente se liaron. Tamsin era una chica estupenda y a Cad le alegraba sinceramente verlos juntos, pero al principio llegó a temer que Rickett lo dejara de lado tras echarse novia, sobre todo una tan activa sexualmente. Pero ocurrió precisamente lo contrario: Rickett siguió invitándole con frecuencia a su cama y compartiendo su intimidad y sus nuevas experiencias, con la aprobación explícita de Tamsin. Dado que era su compañera de formación en el ataque, a menudo bromeaba con Tamsin sobre ello durante los entrenamientos, al tiempo que ella le daba bienintencionados consejos para mejorar su vida amorosa fuera de la cama de su novio, para exasperación de Zach cuando alcanzaba a escucharlos. Cad se sentía tan bien arropado, que tampoco le dolió demasiado cuando la chica que le gustaba le dio calabazas porque ya salía con un Ravenclaw, para variar. Esa noche Rickett se la dedicó entera, aprovisionado con whisky de fuego de contrabando y un cálido hombro sobre el cual desahogarse; y al día siguiente, lo único que Cad recordaría, además de la resaca, era la sensación de tener el mejor amigo del mundo mundial. 

Cad terminó rápidamente, se limpió, y se puso a contar los días que quedaban para la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Demasiados.

_¡Mierda!_

Cad meneó la cabeza y se abofeteó ligeramente. No era sano quedarse estancado en el pasado.

Anthony Rickett siempre había demostrado un amor incondicional por el equipo de quidditch, y poco a poco le había transmitido esa pasión a Cad. Ahora tenía un nuevo equipo muy motivado con el que crear nuevos recuerdos durante su último curso en Hogwarts. De todos ellos, Summerby parecía disfrutar con el equipo tanto como Cad. Y no había rechazado su invitación a la fraternidad de forma tan tajante como Zach. Quizá solo le diera vergüenza, como le ocurría al principio a Cad. Rickett tenía razón: no debía rendirse con él todavía. Lo volvería a intentar. Y en cuanto Katie se recuperase, se declararía. Sí, señor. Ya tenía sus tres objetivos para este curso: Intimar con Summerby, declararse a Katie y ganar a Ravenclaw, algo que nunca conseguían.

* * *

Pero la suerte no lo acompañaba: durante el desayuno se enteró de que finalmente se habían llevado a Katie Bell a San Mungo, dado que no despertaba y en Hogwarts no podían hacer más por ella. A la mierda su objetivo número uno.

Cad se quedó desmoralizado. 

“Bienvenido a mi mundo,” le dijo Zach con retintín.

“No te preocupes, Cad, seguro que pronto estará de vuelta,” lo animó Summerby, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reprobación a Zach.

Al contrario que Cad, Summerby parecía hoy más feliz que nunca. De modo que esa tarde, después del entrenamiento, Cad volvió a _invitarlo_ , porque ya, de perdidos, al río, y a ver si sonaba la flauta a dúo. Pero Summerby volvió a enrojecer hasta las orejas y a escabullirse como un ratoncito. Dentro de su depresión, Cad sintió un hilillo de esperanza al confirmar que definitivamente no era repulsión, sino más bien recato, lo que impedía a Summerby juntarse con él en su cama. 

* * *

Por fin comenzó la temporada de quidditch con el duelo inicial entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Dado que Lee Jordan se había graduado, a partir de ahora emplearían a un alumno de una casa neutral para retransmitir cada partido. Por alguna razón majadera que a Cad se le escapaba, y que luego seguramente lamentarían, esta vez se le había permitido a Zacharías Smith ocupar la tribuna. Sus comentarios fueron tan atroces y sesgados, que su experiencia culminó con Ginny Weasley empotrándose a lo bestia contra él para darle su merecido. Y ya iban dos en lo que llevaba de curso.

“Recuérdame por qué está en nuestro equipo,” suspiró Summerby.

“Porque a la hora de la verdad juega muy bien,” respondió Cad. “Ojalá pudiéramos conservarlo en un frasco y sacarlo sólo para los partidos.”

El resto del equipo asintió con gesto fúnebre. Por culpa de Zach, los Gryffindor saldrían a reventarles el ojete en su futuro encuentro.

* * *

Pero su primer partido de la temporada era contra Ravenclaw, y Cad sabía por experiencia que los Ravenclaw eran expertos en dos cosas: ganarles al quidditch y conquistar a sus chicas. Por desgracia, esta vez no fue diferente, así que a la mierda su objetivo número dos. Los nuevos jugadores todavía se estaban aclimatando: el guardián era muy inexperto; a los golpeadores les esquivaban las _bludger_ sin dificultad; y al trío de cazadores todavía les faltaba la compenetración necesaria para realizar jugadas elaboradas, con lo cual, o atacaban en solitario, o les interceptaban. A la nueva cazadora la zurraron con una bludger en varias ocasiones en las que su compañera golpeadora no pudo salvarla. Cad logró anotar varias veces y Zacharías otras tantas, pero los Ravenclaw les tomaron la delantera rápidamente, y sólo la atrapada milagrosa de Summerby logró evitar que el marcador se desbocara. _Snitch_ en mano, finalmente perdieron por el margen más corto de los últimos años, lo cual tampoco estaba tan mal. Esto es lo que se dijeron en los vestuarios para animarse, y se prometieron entrenar mucho más duro los meses siguientes para poder hacer frente a Gryffindor en condiciones. El único que no salió contento fue, como siempre, Zacharías. Por suerte, ya no se molestaba en desquitarse contra ellos. Para eso tenía a su psicólogo personal. Bendito Justin, otra vez. 

* * *

De hecho, Justin fue el que les dio la idea, durante una tarde de reflexión colectiva en la sala común, de poner por escrito individualmente sus opiniones concretas sobre qué debería mejorar cada uno de ellos y los demás, y cómo creían que se podía conseguir, para acordar entre todos la mejor forma de abordarlo en los entrenamientos. Al parecer lo había leído en una revista muggle de su madre, en un artículo sobre realización personal. A todos les pareció bien, y decidieron ponérselo como tarea esa primera semana post-partido, en la que tenían dolorosamente fresquitos cada uno de los fallos cometidos. Todas las redacciones (salvo una) comenzaban culpándose por sus propios errores de forma extensa. Hasta Summerby se culpaba por no haber atrapado la _snitch_ antes. Pero incluso la perspectiva rabiosa de Zach, insultante en su estilo, era técnicamente muy útil, porque Quejas-man (mote que le puso Rickett años atrás) realmente tenía excelente visión de juego y no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de describir los agujeros y las cagadas ajenas. Además, Cad notó que la oportunidad de escribir diez pergaminos detallando su opinión descarnada sobre el equipo, ser leído con atención, y no ser censurado por ello, mejoró ligeramente su disposición general. Eso sí, no mejoró la opinión que el resto del equipo tenía de él, pero eso ya se daba por causa perdida.

* * *

Animados por el capitán, los jugadores empezaron a juntarse en ratos sueltos entre clases y comidas para practicar todo lo posible, sin esperar a las limitadas reservas del campo de quidditch. Cad nunca había visto al equipo de Hufflepuff tan entregado a mejorar. Por descontado, él fue el primero en apoyarlo. Estaba en último curso y en junio le aguardaban los ÉXTASIS, igual que a otros les esperaban los TIMOS, pero eso no le importaba. Para Cad, el equipo de quidditch era lo primero, y le alegraba saber que no era el único. Summerby se ofrecía a jugar en cualquier posición que sirviera para practicar a sus compañeros. Algunas tardes, si no hacía mucho frío, Justin y sus bardos los ayudaban practicando canciones con la bandurria en los alrededores, en parte para espantar a los que se acercaran al rincón de entrenamiento de turno, en parte para ayudarles a lograr la difícil concentración mientras sufrían distracciones. A Cad, que le gustaba mucho la música, le animaba escucharlos de fondo.

* * *

Entrenaron tanto y tan a menudo, que casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Cad regresó a casa en Gales e inmediatamente se reinscribió en la escuela de quidditch local para seguir entrenando. Sus padres empezaban a aceptar que aquello era realmente su vocación, y lo apoyaron con la reticencia mínima de unos padres preocupados por el futuro de su hijo. Cad era feliz cuando jugaba, se sentía satisfecho cuando mejoraba, y estaba deseando volver a los entrenamientos con sus compañeros. Incluso pidió consejo a los entrenadores para mejorar algunos problemas de la nueva alineación de cazadores que les costaba resolver. Cad sabía que una de las mayores dificultades era convencer a Zacharías de que aceptase que ya no era el máximo anotador del equipo, y que lograrían mejor puntuación en los partidos si asumía un papel intermedio. Pero a Zach su ansia de protagonismo lo perdía. Por otro lado, era natural: de ello dependía su inflado ego.

* * *

Aquel nuevo año la vuelta al colegio se realizó a través de la red flu en lugar del Expreso, por seguridad. El quidditch le tenía tan absorbido, que Cad lograba ignorar por completo las tensiones crecientes en el mundo mágico, pero de un modo u otro terminaban invadiendo su vida. Salió por el despacho de Sprout en los invernaderos y se dirigió rápidamente a casa. Tenía tantas ganas de reunirse con el equipo que sus pies caminaban ligeros, y a ratos se sentía como si pudiera echarse a volar sin escoba. En la sala común estaban ya casi todos. Cad fue corriendo a dejar su equipaje, se cambió de ropa, y regresó con ellos. El último en llegar fue Summerby. Traía una cara radiante de felicidad y abrazó a todos como si no se hubieran visto en meses. De nuevo fue sometido al tercer grado sobre sus vacaciones, pero Summerby volvió a argumentar que a él todas las alegrías se las daba el quidditch. Quizá fuera cierto, y simplemente estaba contento porque tenía tantas ganas de ver a todos como él. ¿Habría vuelto ya Katie? Habían pasado semanas, _tenía_ que haberse recuperado. Seguramente la vería en la cena. De fondo sonaban acordes de bandurria que nunca había escuchado, lo que significaba que a Justin le habían vuelto a regalar partituras nuevas. Cad se relajó en el sofá circular junto a sus amigos, sintiéndose en paz con el universo.

* * *

Pero Katie Bell no regresó a Hogwarts después de Navidades. Seguía ingresada en el hospital y su estado no había cambiado. Cad pensó que con gusto iría a San Mungo a despertarla con un beso, pero seguramente no le dejaran entrar. En realidad, no era algo que le afectara demasiado. O eso creía. Hasta que un día, al final del entrenamiento, Summerby le rodeó espontáneamente los hombros con un brazo, apoyó la frente en su sien y le dijo:

“No te preocupes, Cad, que antes o después regresará. Tú no pierdas la esperanza.”

Cad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tristón. Se lo habían mencionado un par de veces en los momentos de relax en los sofás, pero Cad no le había dado importancia. Era la soledad, esa maldita soledad incorregible que, a este paso, lo acompañaría hasta su graduación. El equipo le llenaba los días, pero las noches seguían siendo muy solitarias. Le faltaba alguien que lo reconfortara, y el cálido recuerdo de las veladas compartidas con Rickett comenzaba a desvanecerse. Por eso quizá sentir el contacto cercano de Summerby le avivó el espíritu como una hoguera al resguardo de una ventisca helada.

“Vente a mi cama esta noche,” dijo sin pensar.

Summerby dio un respingo.

“Tú ya me entiendes,” aclaró rápidamente. “Sólo nos haremos compañía, nada más.”

“ _Juntos, pero no revueltos_ , ¿no?” sonrió Summerby, sonrojado, pero su expresión picarona reveló que estas Navidades había madurado otro nivel. Cad se permitió unos segundos de esperanza, antes de recibir la negativa. Pero finalmente ésta no llegó. “Está bien, lo probaré.”

“¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial!” exclamó ilusionado. “Pues… después de la cena, espera mi señal, ¿vale?”

“Entendido.”

* * *

Cad se sentía vivamente emocionado de recibir por fin a su compañero de equipo en su cama. Imitando a Rickett, había pegado la estructura completa a una pared, con el fin de poder sentarse al menos dos o tres personas con la espalda bien apoyada mientras se desahogaban a gusto. A sus compañeros de dormitorio les había dicho que era porque le gustaba sentirse cubierto por un lado mientras dormía. En realidad, Cad dormía ocupándolo todo, pero eso ellos no lo sabían porque se cuidaba de dormir con las cortinas cerradas. Así también podía ocultar fácilmente si estaba solo o en compañía. Era la primera vez en todo el curso que la tenía. Summerby cerró las cortinas tras él y los envolvió la oscuridad. Al principio Cad se sentó cerca, pero al ver que Summerby se iba alejando conforme él intentaba reducir distancias, captó el mensaje y se quedó bien apartado. Tras aislar mágicamente el entorno, se pusieron manos a la obra. Cad se preguntaba en quién pensaría Summerby mientras se masturbaba. ¿Pensaría en Fleet? ¿O en alguna de las muchas chicas que lo revoloteaban en la sala común? Summerby era cada vez más popular en su casa. Luego le preguntaría. Ahora mismo le intrigaba más el hecho de que no emitiera ningún sonido, como si se esforzara hasta por no respirar. Rickett no era ostentoso, pero tampoco se contenía. Aguantar así no debía de ser ni agradable ni relajante. Cad aguzó el oído y percibió que la respiración de Summerby se iba agitando cada vez más, y entonces, con renovada dureza, se dio cuenta de que llevaba media paja concentrado en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Summerby, así que procuró desviar la atención a sus musas habituales y dejó volar la imaginación.

Una vez relajados, limpios y recostados contra la pared, Cad decidió iniciar la conversación por la vía más segura:

“Oye, Summerby, ¿a ti qué te parece Ginny Weasley?”

“Como cazadora es muy buena, pero es aún mejor como buscadora. Y no lo digo sólo porque me ganara. Antes pensaba que sin Harry Potter el equipo no valdría mucho, pero si los cabestros que la rodean no lo impiden, Ginny es única dando ventaja a su equipo.”

Cad se quedó traspuesto al ver que Summerby le superaba en obsesión con el quidditch.

“Digo como chica. Qué te parece como chica. Este año están todos que no cagan con ella.”

“¡Ah! Bueno, es natural,” respondió Summerby. “Es bastante guapa y competente, y parece una persona muy divertida.”

“A Zach le pone que no veas, aunque divertirse, no se divierte mucho.”

“Quién sabe, a mí me parece que Zach tiene un punto masoquista. Pero no creo que tenga nada que hacer con ella. En casa nos cuesta, pero en Gryffindor nadie lo soporta. ¿Y no sigue con Abbott?”

“No lo sé,” admitió Cad. “Si ya iban regular aquí, a distancia no sé cómo funcionarán.”

“Vaya…” Summerby se quedó pensativo.

“¿Y a ti, qué chica te gusta?”

“No tengo tiempo de pensar en chicas, la verdad,” respondió con desinterés.

“¿No te gusta ninguna, ninguna? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?”

“Pues no.”

La verdad era que Cad nunca le veía ligando con nadie. Guardaba las distancias y las trataba a todas con bastante respeto y consideración. Sólo se permitía ligeras confianzas con las compañeras del equipo, pero eso era porque Summerby trataba a todos los miembros con la misma camaradería.

“Quizá simplemente necesitas conocer a la persona adecuada.”

“No me conformaré con menos,” afirmó Summerby, y se incorporó de sopetón, abrió las cortinas y bajó de la cama. “Buenas noches, Cad.”

“Buenas noches, Summerby,” respondió anonadado.

“¿Summerby? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?” escuchó a un compañero de dormitorio.

“Reunión estratégica,” oyó que respondía su amigo sin inmutarse.

La verdad es que Summerby los tenía bien puestos. 

* * *

El buen humor de Summerby era contagioso y su compañía, impagable. Cad notó cómo su motivación personal alcanzaba nuevos picos después de aquella primera noche, y las que la siguieron. Siempre que tenía un mal día, se lo proponía. Y cuando tenía uno bueno, también. Summerby no siempre aceptaba (a veces tenía que estudiar, otras, estaba cansado), pero, a lo tonto, se juntaban como mínimo un par de veces por semana. Summerby seguía callándose como un muerto, pero sentirle respirando a su lado era igualmente reconfortante.

* * *

Enero y febrero pasaron en un suspiro. Cad apenas sacaba ratos para mantener sus tareas al día, así que ni pensar en los exámenes finales, pero eso poco le importaba al lado de la mejoría constante que iba notando en sus compañeros de equipo. El nuevo capitán llevaba las riendas con soltura, lograba reservas del campo en ratos que nadie se hubiera imaginado que se podía entrenar, y consiguió que los jugadores aplicaran las formaciones experimentales que los entrenadores de Cad le habían recomendado para la línea ofensiva. Al principio Zach no estaba nada convencido de asumir la posición de asistente, pero aceptó probar diversos tipos de ataque con y sin él como protagonista. La diferencia de aptitudes entre uno y otro quedó en tal evidencia, que no tuvo más remedio que ceder. A pesar de su cara de mugre, Zach no faltaba a un solo entrenamiento y se cuidaba de no exaltarse demasiado. Posiblemente ni su ego dolorido podía negar los grandes progresos que el equipo estaba haciendo en tan poco tiempo. A Zach le gustaba la seriedad en el campo, y eso es precisamente lo que todos estaban aportando. Sus demonios personales eran cosa suya.

Cad seguía un poco triste por la ausencia de Katie Bell. Tenía prácticamente asumido que no volvería a tiempo para el gran partido entre sus casas, pero a ratos esta idea le deprimía.

“Piénsalo bien, Cad: Si no la puedes ganar, ella no te puede odiar,” argumentó Summerby en un momento de relajación en la sala común. Y la verdad es que tenía razón, porque el quidditch era uno de los motivos por los que más parejas entre casas rompían, como bien les recordó Justin. Aun así, a Cad le habría gustado enfrentarse a ella en el campo de quidditch una última vez antes de graduarse.

* * *

La semana de San Valentín, Cad y Summerby pillaron a sus compañeras hablando sobre ellos en los vestuarios. Con las prisas de ir a comer, Cad se había olvidado la bolsa del uniforme y Summerby le acompañó de vuelta (prefirió no utilizar un _accio_ , porque la última vez se había olvidado de cerrarla y se desparramaron todas sus cosas por el camino). Las chicas, creyéndose ya solas, intercambiaban opiniones sin filtro y a todo volumen en la parte que estaba vedada a los chicos mediante hechizos protectores que Madam Hooch les enseñaba en cuanto se apuntaban al equipo. De modo que no las veían, pero podían escucharlas perfectamente. En ese momento hablaban de los chicos del equipo y, en particular, de Cad. La golpeadora se lamentaba de que estaba harta de ver cómo Cad se preocupaba por Katie, cuando ni siquiera estaba en el colegio.

“Me gusta muchísimo, pero ya oíste a sus amigos: está loco por ella desde el año pasado. No la olvida.”

“Pero no era su novia, puede que sólo sea un cuelgue pasajero,” le rebatió la cazadora. “A ti te tiene más cerca. Os veis todos los días. Yo creo que si te acercas y lo intentas-”

“Mira, le he dado muchas vueltas,” la interrumpió la golpeadora, “pero, aunque lo consiguiera y él saliera conmigo, ¿luego qué? ¿Y si vuelve Katie y me deja por ella? Además, lo peor es que el curso que viene Cad ya no estará en Hogwarts. No quiero quedarme aquí a dos velas durante años.”

“Tampoco es tanto tiempo.”

“No creo que aguantara ni uno. ¿Aquí sola en Hogwarts esperando? Ni hablar.”

“Siempre os quedaría Hogsmeade y las vacaciones.”

“Eso no es vida, paso. Son demasiadas complicaciones. No merece la pena esperar,” sentenció la golpeadora, dando un efectivo golpe al ego de Cad. “¿Y tú qué?” preguntó a su amiga. “¿Por qué no te declaras a Summerby por San Valentín?”

Junto a Cad, Summerby ahogó una exhalación. El pobre era avispado con los demás, pero lerdo en lo que se refería a sí mismo. Típico.

“Lo haría si tuviera la menor esperanza,” oyeron que respondía la cazadora. “Me sigue gustando mucho. Pero hace tiempo que asumí que con él no hay nada que hacer. Estoy segura de que es gay.”

Summerby soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, visiblemente aliviado, el mamón.

“¿No te importa que piense que eres gay?” susurró Cad.

“Que piense lo que quiera mientras no se me declare,” respondió Summerby en susurros también. “No quiero tener que rechazarla y que haya mal rollo en el equipo. Esa chica me cae genial.”

Cad asintió, admirado por su fuerte carácter y su desprecio suicida a los rumores escolares.

“¡Pues nos buscaremos otras parejas para San Valentín!” exclamó la golpeadora al otro lado, ajena a los espías. “Ya estoy harta de tanto quidditch y tanto maromo inaccesible.”

Luego empezó a contar que un chico de su curso le había pedido salir dos veces ya, y le amenazaba con intentarlo hasta que lo consiguiese. Ablandada y necesitada, había resuelto decirle que _sí_ por San Valentín.

Porque no merecía la pena esperar a Cad.

 _Porque Cad no merecía la pena_ , tradujo en su mente.

No le atraía su compañera, pero este pensamiento le resultaba doloroso.

* * *

“¿Crees que las relaciones a distancia están condenadas?” le preguntó Summerby esa noche en la cama tras acabar el asunto. Cad se lo había propuesto nada más salir de los vestuarios y Summerby, sensible a su bajón, había aceptado sin dudarlo.

“Depende de las personas,” respondió Cad. “Rickett tenía un compañero cuyo novio mayor le esperó un año entero.”

“Herb también me habló de ellos. Vi de pasada su reencuentro en el andén en junio, fue bonito.”

A Cad le extrañaba que Summerby viera nada con el disgusto que llevaba encima ese día con su propia separación, pero no lo mencionó. En cambio, dijo, pensando en Fleet:

“No creo que sean los únicos.”

Summerby se quedó callado unos instantes.

“Cad, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?” dijo al fin.

“Adelante.”

“¿Rickett y tú hicisteis alguna vez algo más que masturbaros juntos?”

“Ni de broma, todo quedó en pajas. Nunca nos tocamos él y yo. A los dos nos gustan demasiado las chicas.”

“Ah, era una duda que tenía. Me quedo más tranquilo.”

Cad se rio por la ironía de la situación. Era gracioso que Summerby sospechara de _él_.

“¿Y tú? ¿Hiciste algo con Fleet en el colegio?” preguntó al fin.

“¡Qué va!” rio Summerby. “Todo lo que hacíamos era darnos mimos en público.”

Lo que Cad sospechaba: tenían una relación puramente maternal.

“¿Lo echas de menos?”

“¡Muchísimo!” respondió Summerby con pasión. “Pero pronto iremos a Hogsmeade, y podré verle. Podremos verlos a todos. ¡Tengo tanas ganas, Cad!”

“Yo también,” afirmó Cad con el pecho súbitamente lleno de ilusión. Rickett le había vuelto a confirmar por carta que irían todos. En un par de semanas los verían en Las tres escobas, y se insuflarían ánimos para el partido contra Gryffindor. ¡Faltaba tan poquito!

* * *

Sin embargo, a finales de febrero apareció un cartel en la sala común por el que se suspendía la visita a Hogsmeade del 1 de marzo. La noticia provocó un gran revuelo. La reacción de la mayoría fue de rabia e indignación. A Cad lo inundó la tristeza. Summerby le agarró el brazo y comenzó a balbucear entrecortadamente, como si alguien le hubiera robado el aire:

“No pueden… cancelarla, Cad. La visita… El equipo… Justo antes… del partido… No pueden…”

Summerby lo miró con tal puchero desolador, que parecía a punto de llorar. Al verlo, Cad, quien no se sentía mucho mejor, notó cómo se le empezaba a empañar la vista.

“Aquí no, ven,” dijo, y rodeando por los hombros a Summerby, se lo llevó corriendo a su dormitorio.

Cerradas las cortinas y silenciado el entorno, ambos se sentaron violentamente en la cama. Como todavía era de día, podían verse las caras perfectamente al trasluz.

“¡No pueden hacernos esto, Cad, no pueden!”

“Sí pueden, lo han hecho.”

Cad se restregó los ojos porque ya se le saltaban las lágrimas. Entendía la situación, comprendía el peligro. La última vez atacaron con una terrible maldición a Katie Bell y todavía seguía inconsciente en el hospital. Exponer de nuevo a los alumnos a aquel riesgo era inadmisible. Pero Cad no tenía otra forma de ver a sus amigos, y había aguardado aquel día con muchísima ilusión. Las ganas de llorar eran demasiado fuertes. Pero fue Summerby el que primero se derrumbó: emitiendo un gran respingo, se arrojó contra el pecho de Cad y se puso a llorar como un niño. Instintivamente, Cad le rodeó con sus brazos, con todo su cuerpo, y dejó caer sus propias lágrimas.

“No es justo,” sollozaba Summerby. “Necesito ver a Herb. ¡Quiero verle, Cad!”

“Lo sé,” respondió Cad, pensando en Rickett. Por un momento quiso imaginar que lo estaba abrazando a él, pero la diferencia en envergadura hacía imposible la fantasía. Intentó imaginar que abrazaba a Tamsin, pero con ella no aplicaría la fuerza con la que estrujaba a su buscador. Como para demostrárselo a sí mismo, lo abrazó más fuerte, y Summerby respondió con otro sollozo desesperado contra su pecho. Durante unos minutos permanecieron así, abrazados, dejando el disgusto fluir. Cad seguía temblando de rabia y frustración, pero, al mismo tiempo, notaba cómo la proximidad con Summerby lo reconfortaba. Además, tenerlo tan vulnerable en sus brazos le hacía sentir cosas extrañas. Para empezar, le hacía sentir el doble de grande de lo que ya era. Inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, y entonces le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Rickett: _Lígate a Summerby_ , y sonrió para sus adentros. La sola idea le resultaba ridícula, muy propia de su amigo. El pobre Summerby ahora mismo no pensaba en nadie más que en Fleet, y Cad no dejaba de pensar que Katie Bell seguía en San Mungo, y Rickett ya era solo de Tamsin, y probablemente no los verían más a ninguno en todo lo que quedaba de curso.

Al cabo del rato, Summerby dejó de llorar y alzó la cara. Cad lo miró con ojos enrojecidos, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

“¿Te hace una paja furiosa?”

“Me hace una paja furiosa,” asintió Summerby con determinación.

Era la primera vez que lo hacían a la luz. No era mucha, pero la suficiente para percibir la cara de tristeza y concentración con la que Summerby se desquitaba, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no emitir ni un sonido. Tampoco es que Cad lo mirara fijamente, sólo alguna que otra vez, de reojo. Y notó que Summerby también le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva. Pero no se quedaron mirando fijamente (eso ya lo probó una vez con Rickett, y fue algo muy confuso que no repitieron). La verdad es que la paja furiosa resultó una paja poco satisfactoria. Pero cuando por fin salieron de la habitación, Cad se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Cad había olvidado el disgusto y sólo le quedaba un poso de tristeza. A su lado Summerby, sin embargo, parecía un alma en pena. Apareció en el desayuno con los ojos hinchados y una mueca en la boca. Pasó los entrenamientos concentrado en su escoba como si estuviera buscando astillas. No abrió la boca en la sala común. Y llegada la hora de la cena, el capitán desistió de contarles lo que fuera que iba a contarles emocionado, porque todos miraban a Summerby con preocupación.

Pasó otro día, y el estado anímico de Summerby no mejoraba. Y lo peor era que el resto del equipo se estaba contagiando y perdiendo la concentración.

Esa tarde Cad escribió una carta a Rickett: 

“Hola Tony:  
(Si Tamsin puede llamarte Tony, yo también. Tengo más derecho que ella porque estuve contigo en la cama primero.)

¡Cuánto te echo de menos, cabrón! Me temo que no podremos vernos en Hogsmeade. Nos han cancelado la salida del 1 de marzo. Ha sido un jarrazo de agua fría. A mí me sentó mal, pero a Summerby le dio tal bajón que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo en la sala común. Me lo tuve que llevar corriendo a otro sitio. Bueno, vale, me lo llevé a mi cama. Por fin he conseguido que se pajee conmigo, pero el tío es tan discreto que no hace ni un ruido. Creo que todavía le da un poco de vergüenza, pero estamos congeniando bien. A lo que voy: Por favor, si tienes contacto con Fleet, dile que le escriba, o algo, porque Summerby está desconsolado y seguro que Herbert lo anima. He descubierto que Summerby lo echa de menos mucho más de lo que imaginaba, pero se hacía el duro. ¡Y no queda nada para el duelo del año contra Gryffindor! Katie no ha vuelto todavía. De momento la reemplazará un tal Dean Thomas. A ver qué tal se nos da. No queremos perder la buena racha de estos últimos años. Como te conté, contra Ravenclaw perdimos por poco, y llevamos meses entrenando a tope. Es un buen equipo. Pero me faltas tú, me faltáis todos. Os echo mucho de menos, tío. No soporto la idea de que cancelen el resto de nuestras salidas y no podamos vernos más este curso. Pero, en fin, es lo que hay. Dale un achuchón a Tamsin de mi parte. Te quiere, tu amigo, Cad.”

* * *

Al tercer día de luto, el capitán estalló. Esa tarde entrenaban en el área junto al Bosque Prohibido y el lago que el equipo usaba cuando no podían reservar el campo, usando aros portátiles en levitación y pelotas de repuesto del almacén del colegio. (Según Rickett, se dieron cuenta del potencial de ese lugar cuando ayudaron a Cedric a prepararse para la fatídica tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres magos.) Cad pensaba que lo estaban haciendo relativamente bien, pero cuando él mismo falló un tiro fácil que se estrelló contra uno de los aros, se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.

“¡Bueno, se acabó!” exclamó el capitán, exasperado. “¡Todos al suelo!”

De inmediato seis escobas se posaron a su alrededor.

“¡No podemos seguir así! ¡Quedan dos semanas para el gran partido y os comportáis como si ya hubiéramos perdido!”

Los jugadores agacharon la cabeza y se pusieron a estudiar sus pies. El capitán suspiró.

“Necesitamos una reunión urgente de reflexión. En privado. Lo malo es que hoy no tenemos acceso al campo ni a los vestuarios y aquí no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, está oscureciendo. ¿Dónde podríamos reunirnos que no nos moleste nadie?”

“En mi cama,” sugirió de inmediato Cad, y Zach puso los ojos en blanco. “Quiero decir, en mi dormitorio. Mis compañeros suelen quedarse fuera estudiando hasta tarde. Les pediré que nos dejen una hora de intimidad.”

“Muy bien, pues nos reuniremos allí después de cenar. A las 9 en punto. No faltéis ninguno, por favor.”

* * *

Cad miró a su alrededor con satisfacción: tenía a todo el equipo sentado en el suelo junto a su cama, formando un círculo. Habían dejado a las chicas el respaldo del colchón. Summerby estaba sentado junto a Cad, y el capitán, frente a ellos, mirándolos con una seriedad cargada de angustia.

“Gracias a todos por venir. Cad, gracias por proporcionarnos tu habitación.” Cad asintió. “Bien. Os he reunido porque la situación se está volviendo insostenible. Cad, Summerby, Zach: los nuevos hemos estado hablando estos días, y queremos transmitiros cómo nos sentimos, porque lo que os afecta a vosotros, nos afecta a todos.”

Al capitán le temblaba ligeramente la voz al hablar, como si quisiera ser duro sin faltar al respeto a jugadores que eran mayores y más veteranos que él. Sacando unas notas que había traído, continuó con más aplomo:

“He estado repasando las crónicas de todos los partidos del equipo en los últimos años. Hufflepuff ha sido siempre el saco de patatas de la copa de quidditch y sólo empezamos a destacar cuando Cedric Diggory asumió la capitanía y derrotó a Gryffindor. Pero si ganamos ese día fue únicamente porque Harry Potter se desmayó y Diggory pudo atrapar la snitch sin competencia; además, la diferencia fue solo de 100 puntos, porque en realidad íbamos perdiendo. El propio Diggory se sintió incómodo y pidió repetir el partido, pero no se lo concedieron. Si os fijáis en los demás resultados de ese año, Ravenclaw nos pateó el trasero y Slytherin nos petó el cacas. No hubo realmente nada de lo que enorgullecerse.” Cad se fijó en que Zach se mordía la lengua con la cara enrojecida, pero como no vio que saliera espuma, no le dio mayor importancia. El capitán continuó: “El año pasado, Ravenclaw nos vapuleó con una gran diferencia de puntos, pero salvamos los partidos contra Gryffindor y Slytherin, aunque con tan poco margen, que perdimos la copa.” Summerby hizo una mueca de disgusto, porque todavía se sentía culpable de su inoportuno estornudo. “Este año, pese a que perdimos, hemos logrado el mejor resultado contra Ravenclaw de la última década. Nada que ver con la paliza que le dieron a Slytherin el otro día. Además, en los últimos meses os hemos demostrado que estamos dispuestos a entrenar duro para continuar la racha ganadora de nuestros predecesores. De hecho, tengo la impresión de que entrenamos más que todas las promociones anteriores juntas. Y estamos muy ilusionados con ponernos a prueba en el siguiente partido. Pero nada de esto servirá si el buscador y el máximo anotador están tan anclados en el pasado que tiran la toalla antes de que este equipo pueda demostrar lo que realmente vale.”

Los otros tres asintieron, en particular el acomplejado guardián, quien lanzó una mirada suplicante hacia Summerby. Éste bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. La verdad es que los esfuerzos de los novatos estaban dando resultados: El guardián ya no era un coladero, y los golpeadores cada vez acertaban más cuando apuntaban a Zach, y menos cuando apuntaban a la nueva cazadora. 

“Quiero que sepáis que en el mismo momento en que me enteré de que habían cancelado la visita de Hogsmeade, salí cagando leches a reservar el campo de quidditch para ese día. De modo que lo tendremos a nuestra disposición este sábado 1 de marzo. De paso logré reservarlo para el domingo por la mañana y tres tardes entre semana. El resto del tiempo entrenaremos en nuestros rincones habituales. Por otro lado, os recuerdo que la alineación de Gryffindor estará llena de novatos como nosotros: esto incluye a la cazadora Demelza Robbins y los golpeadores Peakes y Coote. Será además el primer partido para Dean Thomas, que jugará en sustitución de Katie Bell. Ronald Weasley sólo tiene un año más de experiencia que nuestro guardián, pero casi tres cursos más de envergadura. Los que más me preocupan son Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter. Pero nosotros tenemos a dos piezas fuertes como Cad y Zach en la ofensiva. Zach es un gran facilitador, y un genio provocador experto en esquivar bludgers cuando no está lamentándose por su novia exiliada y por su mala suerte. Cad este año es una máquina de anotar puntos, capaz de colar la quaffle del derecho y del revés. Y Summerby tiene muchas probabilidades contra Harry Potter si mantiene la concentración. Ya ha demostrado que no se achanta ante ningún buscador rival: ni los violentos ni las encantadoras. Estoy convencido de que, por muy brillante que sea el _Elegido_ , Summerby será capaz de medirse con él de igual a igual. Tengo absoluta fe en nuestro buscador.”

Summerby alzó la cabeza, sorprendido. El capitán asintió con una enorme sonrisa, y prosiguió:

“Sé que los graduados no sólo eran vuestros compañeros, sino también vuestros amigos más cercanos. Que los echáis mucho de menos, y que os ha fastidiado que cancelen Hogsmeade, porque necesitabais su empujoncito de ánimo para el partido. Pero yo os pido, en nombre de todos los que estamos aquí, que confiéis un poco más en nosotros. Por favor.”

Cad, que había escuchado el discurso pendiente de cada palabra y sintiendo un creciente amor lleno de gratitud hacia el capitán, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo de oso.

“Perdona, tío. Te lo estás currando mogollón. Eres un capitán cinco estrellas. No te merecemos.”

Técnicamente, era el mejor capitán que había tenido Hufflepuff en años. El más dedicado y centrado. Miraba hacia delante sin miedo, y se esforzaba con ahínco por continuar la racha ganadora. Cad se sentía avergonzado y emocionado a partes iguales. Antes de que pudiera terminar su abrazo, sintió cómo Summerby se le unía.

“Gracias, capitán. Era la bofetada que necesitaba. No pienso decepcionaros. A partir de ahora pienso centrarme en este equipo y esforzarme al máximo.”

Cad aprovechó y los estrujó a ambos. Y todavía le cabía alguien más entre los brazos.

“¡Abrazo grupal!” propuso, y al instante se les unieron los demás, todos alrededor del capitán. Zacharías acudió a regañadientes. Para entonces Cad tenía los brazos tan llenos, que apenas llegaba a hacerle cosquillas con los dedos en el costado.

Cuando por fin se separaron, el capitán extendió el brazo y la mano hacia abajo, y los demás captaron la idea y colocaron sus manos encima.

“¡A por Gryffindor!” gritó.

“¡Que se preparen, porque el día del partido saldremos a matar!” gritó Summerby.

“¡A MATAAAAAAAR!” coreó el equipo entero con entusiasmo.

* * *

Esa noche Cad se fue a la cama feliz y al día siguiente Summerby apareció radiante en el desayuno. Los miembros del equipo intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad. Algunos compañeros, como Justin, que estaba siempre muy pendiente, comentaron el cambio con alegría. Para colmo de bienes, en el reparto del correo, Summerby recibió una de sus habituales cartas de O’Flaherty (él rara vez escribía, pero ella le mandaba por lo menos una al mes, y se notaba que le ilusionaban); y Cad recibió una carta de Rickett. Conociendo a su amigo, esperó a leerla más tarde a solas, no fuera que Summerby la leyera “accidentalmente” por encima de su hombro. Y acertó. 

“Hola grandullón:

Tú puedes llamarme Tony. Puedes llamarme lo que te dé la gana. Tienes barra libre de motes cariñosos, mientras me sigas escribiendo y poniéndome al día. Nos hemos llevado un buen chasco al saber que no podremos vernos, pero Tamsin y yo pensamos que es lo mejor. El mundo mágico está fatal, Cad. Hay mucho miedo. Estáis más seguros en Hogwarts. Al menos nos quedamos tranquilos sabiendo que Dumbledore os protege. Nosotros nos vamos preparando para lo peor. No te puedes fiar de nadie. Es como en los viejos tiempos que nos contaban nuestros padres. En fin, Cad, qué te voy a decir, yo también te echo mucho de menos. En cuanto te gradúes, nos resarciremos, ya lo verás. Ten un poco de paciencia y confía en tus nuevos compañeros. Como bien dices, tenéis un buen equipo. Lo noté en Las tres escobas y tus cartas me lo confirman. El resultado contra Ravenclaw se puede considerar un éxito: a nosotros siempre nos machacaron. En cuanto a Summerby, lo siento, pero aparte de que se cancela la quedada, no le voy a decir nada a Herbert. Él ya tiene su vida en San Mungo cuidando enfermitos, y no necesita seguir haciendo de madre de nadie. Summerby debe espabilar por sí mismo. Además, creo que es mejor que lo sigas consolando tú, sobre todo ahora que acepta ir a tu cama, bribón. Así que va de mudito, ¿eh? Tú hazle cosquillas y verás cómo se suelta. Pero ten cuidado, porque Summerby es de los que te cambian de acera en cuanto bajes la guardia. Hasta yo sería capaz de caer con alguien como él en mi cama, a oscuras, los dos solos, pantalones bajados… Mmm. Cad, amigo mío, ¡aprovecha! Tamsin me está mirando por encima del hombro mientras escribo y me pide que te diga que, si le das mimitos, Summerby caerá en tus brazos, y que ella no pensará menos de ti si te lo tiras. Pues sí, Cad, ya que Katie no vuelve, tú sigue con él pico, pala, pico, pala, como Macmillan, que al final te lo ligas seguro. Y yo creo que os vendría bien a los dos. Podéis tener ahí muy buen rollito, y ambos estáis libres, sin ataduras. No tenéis nada que perder, salvo la virginidad, je, je. Bueno, Cad, por favor, escríbenos en cuanto derrotéis a Gryffindor. Porque todos, TODOS apostamos por vosotros. ¡Arriba Hufflepuff! Te queremos mogollón, grandullón. Besos y abrazos de Tamsin y Tony.”

Cad meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, pensando en lo absurda que era la idea de ligarse a Summerby, y sin comprender por qué Rickett insistía. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hacerle cosquillas, no sea que perdiera la intimidad que tanto esfuerzo le había costado. Summerby era un amigo valioso y su compañía era un bálsamo para su morriña. Cad sentía que este incidente los había unido tanto a ellos como a todo este nuevo equipo. Ese vínculo había que cuidarlo.

* * *

El sábado 1 de marzo lo pasaron entrenando en el campo de quidditch con las pausas mínimas para comer. Hogsmeade era ya sólo un recuerdo. Cad sentía una determinación absoluta por darlo todo en este partido, y veía la misma determinación en los ojos de Summerby. La motivación de ambos repercutía directamente en el desempeño del resto. Zacharías no hizo un solo comentario despectivo durante todo el entrenamiento. Cad lo vio morderse _físicamente_ la lengua un par de veces en los que el guardián o la cazadora fallaron. Zach no llegó a animarles, como sí hicieron el capitán o Summerby, pero asintió con satisfacción cuando se repusieron.

El domingo por la mañana se enteraron de que el guardián de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley, había sido envenenado en circunstancias extrañas y permanecería ingresado en la enfermería hasta después del partido. Cad esperaba que se recuperara bien. Era preocupante la sucesión de ataques que estaba sufriendo el equipo de Gryffindor. Pero, considerando que Weasley era un prejuicioso y un clasista que en Hufflepuff caía muy antipático, este incidente les beneficiaba. 

* * *

Esa semana exprimieron las reservas del campo hasta el último minuto y siguieron entrenando por diversos rincones del colegio en cada hueco libre que encontraron. En más de una ocasión alumnos de Gryffindor se metieron con ellos por los pasillos, en el habitual juego de intimidación antes de cada partido, pero como Cad era tan grande y casi siempre se movían apiñados, nadie se atrevía a decirles nada a menos de un metro. Zacharías se cuidaba de caminar siempre detrás de Cad cuando regresaban de los entrenamientos, consciente de que se la tenían jurada.

El viernes por la tarde lo dejaron libre para descansar. Acunados por canciones y arropados por toda su casa, hicieron la última sesión de reflexión para insuflarse ánimos y se fueron pronto a la cama.

El sábado por la mañana se reunieron delante del retrato de Cedric, como era tradición. Cad notó que Zach y Justin acariciaron el retrato de forma casi inconsciente. Cedric había sido el primero de su generación que le había dado a Hufflepuff la victoria contra Gryffindor. El curso pasado ganaron con poco margen. Este año saldrían _a matar_.

“¡A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!” gritaron en los vestuarios con las manos unidas, elevándolas junto a sus voces.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta matar a nadie, porque al poco de comenzar el partido, el equipo de Gryffindor básicamente se suicidó.

* * *

Ronald Weasley había sido sustituido por Cormac McLaggen, un tiarrón con cara de sobrado que no dejaba de dar instrucciones a diestro y siniestro como si fuera el capitán. Las chicas del equipo lo habían descrito como un engreído insufrible, y no se equivocaban. Parado frente a los postes en pose desafiante, se daba aires de campeón del mundo. Cad nunca había tenido más ganas de lanzarle la quaffle a la cara alguien. A lo mejor hoy lograba desquitarse.

Harry Potter estrechó la mano del capitán y se elevó hasta las alturas montado en su Saeta de fuego. Al otro lado del campo, Summerby también se elevó en su modesta escoba, concentrado como nunca. Cad sabía que estaba muy emocionado porque por fin iba a enfrentarse a su ídolo, la razón por la que empezó a jugar al quidditch como buscador. Madam Hooch silbó el comienzo del juego, y la quaffle se puso en marcha. Zach arrancó el ataque, pero Ginny Weasley se la arrebató de inmediato. Atento, Cad volvió a recuperarla y avanzó mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por ignorar a la comentarista, Luna Lovegood, trabándose con su nombre. Fue Macgonagall la que lo gritó para todo el colegio:

“¡Es Cadwallader!”

Escuchar su nombre amplificado con tanta pasión le dio nuevos bríos y marcó el primer tanto del partido, aprovechando que McLaggen estaba distraído regañando a Ginny por dejarse robar la pelota. Hubo un momento de discusión entre los jugadores de Gryffindor, y luego el partido se reanudó. El toma y daca entre los cazadores de ambos equipos llevó el marcador a 70-40. Cad anotaba todos los tantos porque Zach parecía incapaz de conservar la quaffle. Luna Lovegood lo llamó _la peste del perdedor_ , y Cad se planteó seriamente si no le habría echado alguien una maldición en venganza por sus comentarios. Pero ahora mismo su preocupación más urgente era evitar que el guardián de Gryffindor le arreara con una bludger tras quitarle el bate a su propio golpeador, porque lo estaba mirando con ojos de asesino. ¿¡Se había vuelto loco!?

Y ahí es donde Gryffindor se autoinmoló: McLaggen apuntó a Cad, pero acertó de lleno a Harry Potter, dejando fuera de combate al capitán y buscador del equipo. Los golpeadores de Gryffindor volaron raudos a impedir que se estrellara contra el suelo. Todos los jugadores aterrizaron de inmediato. Harry Potter estaba inconsciente. El partido se interrumpió para llevárselo en camilla.

“¿¡Otra vez!?” se exasperó Zach, volando a su lado.

Sí, otra vez. Otra vez lesionado y ausente. Cad no terminaba de creérselo.

“Pero ¿qué le pasa a Potter, que no es capaz de jugar un partido entero contra nosotros?” se asombraba el capitán.

“¡Ni que fuera alérgico a Hufflepuff!” exclamó Summerby con gran frustración. Adiós duelo personal contra su ídolo.

Aprovechando la conmoción, el capitán y Cad se llevaron a Zach prácticamente a rastras para pedirle a Madam Hooch que le quitara cualquier maldición que le hubieran podido echar. Madam Hooch los miró con extrañeza, pero accedió a rastrearle. Resultó que no tenía ninguna.

“Tengo la impresión de que el Señor Smith simplemente está recogiendo los frutos de sus comentarios del partido anterior,” dijo con una mirada de desaprobación. “Ahora, ¡vuelvan a sus posiciones!”

“ _Peste del perdedor_ …” farfulló Zach mientras se alejaban. “Será-“

“Fíjate en Lovegood y aprende lo mal que puedes quedar ante todo el colegio con un megáfono mágico,” apuntó Summerby.

“Por lo menos es divertida,” comentó la cazadora.

“A mí me distrae demasiado. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para concentrarme,” confesó Summerby. “Qué pesadita es con las nubes.”

“Es su hábitat,” comentó Cad, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio. “Y el tuyo es el campo de quidditch. Tú piensa sólo en la snitch. Recuerda que hoy tiene tu nombre.”

Summerby le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“Concentraos en el partido e ignorad a la comentarista,” intervino el capitán, y dirigiéndose a todos, gritó: “¡Equipo, reunión!”

De inmediato hicieron piña a su alrededor, brazos sobre hombros, en posición conspiradora. 

“Es evidente que Gryffindor no ha hecho los deberes con nosotros. Posiblemente ni se molestaron en ver nuestro partido contra Ravenclaw. Como si no les importáramos,” dijo el capitán.

“Harry Potter es un capitán pésimo,” comentó Zach. “Nada que ver con Oliver Wood. Ése se preocupaba por espiar a todos los equipos. No subestimaba a ninguno. Cedric lo pilló más de una vez camuflado en las gradas durante nuestros entrenamientos.”

“Y el año pasado Angelina Johnson también se infiltraba para espiarnos,” le recordó Cad.

“Digna sucesora de Wood,” asintió Zach.

“¡Escuchadme, por favor, que no tenemos mucho tiempo!” pidió el capitán. “Lo más importante aquí es que por su arrogancia y sus deseos de venganza, los de Gryffindor están yendo a por Zach, pese a que el verdadero peligro es Cad. Además, esta vez la suerte parece favorecer a los que se lo curran, porque de golpe y porrazo nos hemos librado del buscador y de la cazadora estrella. Summerby, recuerda que tu rival ha cambiado: Ahora te enfrentarás a Ginny Weasley.”

“Y por lo que veo no va a estar muy concentrada,” dijo la cazadora, señalando a la pelirroja, quien estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con su novio, Dean Thomas. Thomas no dejaba de sonreír, a su pesar. Cad lo había visto soltar una carcajada cuando Potter recibió el bludgerazo. Esto olía a pelea de pareja. ¡Perfecto!

“Es tu ocasión para desquitarte por el estornudo del año pasado,” dijo Cad, dándole un codazo, pues sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esa revancha.

Summerby asintió con determinación. Cad rodeó entonces a Zach por el cuello con una llave estranguladora:

“Van a seguir yendo a por ti, pero sin Ginny podrás zafarte fácilmente. Nadie te detesta tanto como ella, y los demás son novatos. Si eres capaz de tragarte tu ego y pasar rápidamente la quaffle cada vez que tengas ocasión, les vamos a dar una tunda que no olvidarán en años.”

Zach asintió sin rechistar:

“¿A rematar?” extendió la mano.

“¡A rematar!” se le unió Cad, seguido por todo el equipo.

El juego se reanudó y Hufflepuff tomó rápidamente las riendas del partido. La desventaja anímica de Gryffindor, unida al subidón rabioso de Hufflepuff, comenzó a disparar el marcador a su favor. Los novatos cazadores de Gryffindor apenas fueron capaces de marcar dos tantos más. Los cazadores de Hufflepuff los interceptaban, los golpeadores les arreaban y el guardián logró salvar unas cuantas. Al otro lado del campo, Cad hostigaba los aros de McLaggen con toda la rabia acumulada en los últimos meses: _Esta va por Katie Bell, esta va por Tony, esta por Tamsin, esta por la visita cancelada a Hogsmeade, esta va por el maldito gafe de Harry Potter que nunca nos ofrece un duelo en condiciones, ¡esta va por mí y por todos mis compañeros!_ Zach y la cazadora se movían como anguilas en el aire, esquivando bludgers y robando quaffles como si no hubiera un mañana, buscando siempre la forma más eficiente de hacérselas llegar a Cad. Y si alguna bludger se acercaba demasiado a Cad, la golpeadora lo cubría con un celo protector casi maníaco, mientras que Zach tenía como escudo certero el bate del capitán. Los Gryffindors parecían incapaces de remontar. Fueron algunos de los minutos más intensos y apasionantes que Cad recordaba jugando al quidditch. Ni siquiera escuchaban los comentarios de Lovegood, tal era el nivel de concentración con el que volaban. Al poco de marcar el punto 170, los vítores fuera de sí de más de la mitad del campo confirmaron que la snitch había sido atrapada. Cad miró rápidamente hacia arriba y cruzó la mirada con Summerby quien, snitch en mano y una sonrisa triunfal en la cara, descendía para celebrarlo con sus compañeros. Nada más tocar el suelo, Cad y Summerby corrieron a abrazarse.

“¡Hemos ganado, Cad, hemos ganado! ¡La he atrapado!”

Incapaz de contenerse, Cad le dio un beso en la sien, y otro en el pelo por encima de la frente, y notó que Summerby se relajaba en sus brazos. Un instante después abrió uno de ellos para recibir a la golpeadora, quien se agarró al cuello de Cad y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El resto del equipo no tardó en envolverlos, entre gritos de júbilo.

320 a 60.

Habían ganado.

Habían _aplastado_ a Gryffindor.

Con los brazos entrelazados por encima de los hombros y lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, los siete caminaron unidos hacia la tribuna de Hufflepuff, hacia la cual dedicaron una teatral reverencia para agradecerles su apoyo. Todos sus compañeros aplaudían enloquecidos.

Algunos se apresuraron en bajar para felicitarles en persona. Cad vio al capitán reunirse brevemente con Sprout y los prefectos, Ernie y Susan, y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. El capitán volvió con ellos y les indicó que lo siguieran hacia los vestuarios, mientras alumnos de su casa y simpatizantes les hacían un pasillo humano que aplaudía con fervor.

Por el camino, Cad seguía rodeando con un brazo a Summerby y con el otro a la golpeadora. No los había soltado ni un momento. Quería sentirlos cerca.

“¿Qué? ¿Te sientes resarcido?” le preguntó a Summerby, agitándolo.

“Mucho,” sonrió éste, radiante.

“Y a ti te debo no estar lleno de moratones. ¡Madre mía! No sé cuántas me has desviado prácticamente en la cara,” le dijo a la golpeadora, estrujándola afectuosamente. Ella se sonrojó hasta las cejas, emocionada.

“Me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo, y sabes que yo, por mis chicos, ¡mato!”

“¡Ése es el espíritu!” celebró Zach, contento porque los nuevos golpeadores tenían un carácter más agresivo en el campo que sus predecesores, y no tenían reparos en defenderse atacando. Zach siempre había reprochado a Rickett y O’Flaherty que eran demasiado blandos por desviar bludgers sin rebotárselas a los rivales (tendencias caballerosas que les había inculcado Cedric). El nuevo capitán y la golpeadora gozaban ejecutando dos por uno: desvío y diana al enemigo. Se les daba bastante bien porque habían practicado muchísimo (sobre todo con Zach como blanco) y, para qué mentir, los cazadores de Gryffindor estaban bastante más verdes que ellos.

Una vez en los vestuarios, el capitán les indicó que se sentaran en un círculo en el suelo. Extrañados por no ir directos a las duchas, los seis obedecieron sin rechistar. El capitán les contó entonces que había acordado con la jefa de la casa y los prefectos que el equipo tendría una reunión postpartido y comería en los vestuarios, y después subirían a la sala común para celebrarlo con sus compañeros. Los jugadores se miraron con asombro.

“Hoy hemos jugado bien, pero no podemos bajar la guardia, porque todavía nos queda el partido contra Slytherin. Y tened por seguro que esos guarros de Slytherin irán a por todos nosotros como Gryffindor ha ido hoy a por Zach: a degüello. Preparaos para el acoso dentro y fuera del campo.”

Los jugadores asintieron. Cad notó cómo su mente volvía al estado de concentración antes de la batalla. De repente, estaba ansioso por que llegara el siguiente partido. Tenía muchas ganas de salir al campo otra vez y entrar en acción junto a sus compañeros.

Mientras platos de comida y jarras de zumo de calabaza aparecían delante de ellos en el suelo, el capitán les pidió una vez más que pusieran en común sus impresiones sobre su juego individual y el de sus compañeros, como ya hicieran tras la derrota contra Ravenclaw. En aquellos momentos tenían todo fresco en la mente y sería más fácil detectar los puntos flacos. Cada uno fue hablando por turnos y, una vez más, destacó el crítico habitual con sus extensos comentarios. Pero Zach volvió a demostrar sus buenas dotes de observación, y aportó una visión clara y objetiva de cómo deberían mejorar el juego. No incidió mucho en su protagonismo robado ni en el mal trato recibido por los rivales. Es más, aceptó que no había sido mala idea concentrar el ataque en Cad, visto el resultado.

“En este partido ha sido la gran baza a nuestro favor,” asintió el capitán. “Pero si el equipo de Slytherin ha prestado atención, y estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho, por la cuenta que les trae, nuestro próximo partido no será tan sencillo como éste. Nuestros rivales no serán sólo las bludgers, sino principalmente los violentos armarios montados en escoba con los que salen a derribar a sus adversarios. Esquivarlos con habilidad cuando no se pueda mantener la distancia será crucial. Eso es lo que hay que incorporar a nuestros entrenamientos: un poco más de cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa personal, si os parece bien,” dijo mirando a Summerby y a la cazadora, porque la golpeadora tenía bastante envergadura y poco que temer. Estos asintieron de inmediato. “Además, para ese partido alternaremos el pase a Cad con otras estrategias de ataque en las que también anotéis vosotros siempre que tengáis ocasión. Hoy hemos visto cómo la pérdida de un solo jugador clave puede desestabilizar a todo un equipo. Tendremos que preparar reservas, por si acaso.”

Hubo un asentimiento colectivo. Cad lo escuchaba como en una ensoñación, sintiendo por él un intenso amor puramente deportivo. Ese chico tenía madera de entrenador, y a Cad le encantaban los entrenadores que se volcaban en su trabajo y en los que podías confiar plenamente. En la escuela a la que asistía en vacaciones había varios de ellos.

“Equipo,” concluyó el capitán. “Lo habéis hecho fenomenal. ¡Un último abrazo de la victoria!”

Todos se acercaron y se abrazaron, entre risas.

“Ahora, ¡a las duchas! Que nos esperan en casa para celebrarlo como se merece.”

* * *

El recibimiento en la sala común fue apoteósico. Durante largos minutos fueron rodeados, abrazados, vitoreados, aclamados, piropeados y agasajados, tanto colectiva como individualmente. A Cad terminaron llevándoselo las niñas preadolescentes, quienes lo adoraban como a un hermano mayor, y lo sentaron en el sofá circular. Allí lo volvieron a rodear y lo cubrieron de besos y abrazos, alabando todas y cada una de sus jugadas, mientras los chicos más jóvenes se sentaban en el suelo para admirar a sus ídolos o les llevaban cerveza de mantequilla como si fueran ofrendas a los dioses. Sentado a poca distancia de Cad, Summerby alzó su botella para chocarla con él. Cad observó con cierta envidia que a Summerby lo rodeaba un buen puñado de chicas mayores que las suyas, cuyos gestos afectuosos tenían bastante menos de inocente, pero a las que el buscador capeaba con maestría. Las chicas de séptimo del curso de Cad y la prefecta Susan, de sexto, los observaban a cierta distancia mientras intercambiaban cuchicheos y risitas. Zach, por su parte, estaba rodeado por varios chicos de todas las edades, quienes se burlaban con cariño sobre su _peste del perdedor_ , mientras él daba tragos a su botella y los mandaba a la mierda desapasionadamente. Todos los jugadores eran súper estrellas aquella tarde. No faltaron comentarios sobre el gafe de Gryffindor con sus mejores jugadores. Pocos en Hufflepuff consideraban su accidente algo cómico, ya que la pérdida de los tres veteranos titulares devaluaba en cierto modo la victoria de su equipo. Sin embargo, como comentó el capitán:

“¡Al cuerno! ¡Hemos derrotado al campeón, algo que no consigue ya ningún otro equipo desde hace dos años! ¡Cad les ha reventado los aros y Summerby ha ganado limpiamente a Ginny Weasley! ¡Podemos sentirnos orgullosos! Y el que piense lo contrario, que se suba a una escoba y venga mañana a nuestro entrenamiento a retarnos, ¡a ver si lo sabe hacer mejor!” Silencio absoluto. “No, en serio. Necesitamos reservas. Por favor, venid y demostradnos lo que sabéis hacer, para ficharos.” Risas colectivas. “¡Os esperamos!” Aplauso. “¡Gracias!”

Secándose las lágrimas de la risa, Cad empezó a sentirse un poco agobiado por sus pequeñas admiradoras (y algo contentillo por el chispazo que alguien había metido a la cerveza de mantequilla), pero entonces se pusieron en marcha Justin y los bardos y la fiesta tomó realmente un espíritu de auténtica celebración. Tras el himno a los campeones, que el equipo recibió de nuevo sentados en piña en el sofá circular, Justin anunció que quería a todo el mundo de pie para mover el esqueleto. Varitas por doquier apartaron mesas, sillas y sofás individuales a los extremos de la sala. Y entonces comenzó a sonar el _Walk of Life_ , uno de los temas más populares del bardo supremo, quien con su magia musical avanzada ya conseguía invocar una aurora boreal y una lluvia de estrellas en el techo abovedado, acompañado por coros de plantas y un nuevo repertorio de instrumentos que aportaban otros músicos de la casa. Ante semejante despliegue a todo volumen, pocos cuerpos pudieron soportar quedarse sentados: es muy posible que, literalmente, los hubieran hechizado. El equipo fue invitado a ocupar el centro de la pista, y Cad se pasó la canción bailando entusiasmado y entrechocando caderas con Summerby, quien no se apartaba de su lado. El mamón bailaba con estilo y soltura, como si su cuerpo entero estuviera sincronizado con la música y él sólo tuviera que dejarse llevar. A su lado Cad sentía que bailaba con pisadas de troll, pero se la pelaba. Sobre todo, cuando se dio cuenta de que en algún momento su brazo se había enganchado otra vez alrededor de los hombros de Summerby, y el de Summerby rodeaba firmemente su cintura, mientras lo miraba con un júbilo exultante. Cad miró a su alrededor, vio al resto del equipo dándolo todo, cerveza de mantequilla en mano, y respiró hondo con gran placer, tratando de grabar aquella sensación de intensa felicidad para siempre en su memoria.

Tras varias canciones rítmicas y alguna que otra lenta para crear ambiente, los músicos se tomaron un descanso y el bardo supremo se sentó en un sofá. Inmediatamente fue acosado por un puñado de niñas que parecían su club de fans (toda la casa sabía lo suyo con Ernie, pero no parecía importarles), quienes le ofrecieron una cerveza (seguramente adulterada) y le pidieron que les dedicara baladas a su elección. Tras varias piezas con mayor o menor nivel de profesionalidad o payaseo, Justin recibió unos cuantos cojinazos a traición por varios frentes masculinos y, captando la indirecta, dejó la bandurria a un lado y se levantó a por otra cerveza. En ese momento Cad y Summerby estaban aprovisionándose también.

“Tengo la garganta seca. ¡Agua, por favor!” En la mesa de bebidas apareció una jarra de agua y varios vasos. “¿Queréis?” les ofreció, y varias personas más se acercaron a rebajar su nivel etílico y sequedad de boca. Luego, cogió otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla (a esas alturas de la noche, Cad estaba seguro de que todas estaban achispadas, sobre todo porque ningún menor de quinto curso podía llevárselas, estaban hechizadas para impedírselo), y regresó al sofá junto a sus chicas, quienes aprovecharon que ya no tenía bandurria para acercarse aún más al bardo. Daban la impresión de querer meterle mano aprovechando su contento.

“Madre mía, Cad, esas chicas no se cortan un pelo,” comentó Summerby, preocupado. “¿Crees que deberíamos ayudar-?”

Justo en ese momento vieron cómo Justin pasaba la lengua de forma muy sugerente por el borde y el cuello de la botella con la mirada clavada en Ernie Macmillan, quien estaba sumido en una de sus conversaciones trascendentales con otros intelectuales de la casa. El prefecto de Hufflepuff le devolvió la mirada con la boca entreabierta y ojos hambrientos.

Cad y Summerby se miraron y se echaron a reír.

“Madre mía, Justin, podrías ser un poquito más sutil…” susurró Summerby para sí mismo, llevándose una mano a la cara sin poder ocultar ni el sonrojo ni la sonrisa.

“Bueno, ha funcionado,” respondió Cad, divertido. Ernie acababa de despedirse del grupito con el que estaba hablando y se lo llevaba de la mano con una determinación posesiva. Sus fans se quedaron chafadas.

“¡Acaparador!” le gritaron a Ernie, entre risitas y silbidos, mientras los chicos desaparecían por la puerta redonda camino de su dormitorio compartido, los muy afortunados. Summerby parecía estar pensando lo mismo:

“Qué suerte tienen. Como duermen juntos, pueden hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran.”

“Pues sí,” respondió Cad, pensativo. Aunque, pensándolo bien…

De nuevo, Summerby seguía su misma línea de pensamiento:

“La verdad es que nosotros también tenemos tu cama para desahogarnos cuando lo necesitamos,” sonrió con picardía, y la familiaridad con la que dijo _nosotros_ y _tu cama_ le hizo a Cad cosquillas en el estómago y le puso una sonrisa de idiota. “Pero hoy prefiero quedarme aquí con todos celebrando, ¿tú qué opinas?”

“Lo mismo, hoy apetece calor de grupo. Si quieres mañana lo celebramos tú y yo con una paja.”

“Me gusta la idea de una paja celebratoria,” rio Summerby, y dio un trago a su cerveza sin dejar de mirar a Cad. Las cosquillas en el estómago se intensificaron y se extendieron a su entrepierna. Ahora además de medio pedo, tenía media erección. Mierda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

“¡Ey, ya vuelven los músicos!” exclamó Summerby, tirando de su manga. “¿Volvemos a la pista?”

Cad asintió y se dejó llevar.

En ausencia de Justin, el grupito de bardos y asistentes musicales orientó la sesión a temas de Las Brujas de Macbeth y otros grupos más conocidos en el mundo mágico. Cad bailó hasta quedarse sin fuelle, rodeado por media casa, y terminó haciendo una conga por toda la sala común seguido por todas las chicas y muchos chicos de primero a tercero. Cuando regresó a los sofás a descansar, contempló a Summerby bailar un poco más con sus chicas, hasta que el buscador decidió que ya no más, y se sentó junto a Cad.

“¡Estoy roto!” rio, pasándole a Cad un vaso de agua que había traído para él. Ambos estaban teniendo cuidado de compensar las cervezas con agua para no desfasar más de la cuenta. Eran así de Hufflepuffs los dos.

A medianoche, la prefecta Susan mandó a los niños a la cama y en la sala quedaron sólo los de quinto para arriba (el guardián se resistió, pero Susan le pidió que diera ejemplo a sus compañeros y siguiera la fiesta en su dormitorio, si querían). Los restantes estaban tirados ya de cualquier manera entre la alfombra y los sofás, así que Susan apagó las luces con ese hechizo que sólo los prefectos pueden usar, y se quedaron contemplando las estrellas que proyectaba mágicamente el techo de la sala para crear una noche perfecta, mientras las plantas hacían ecos de gorgoritos por cada rincón. Cad oteó a varias parejitas intimando en las sombras. En su hombro se posó de repente la cabeza de Summerby.

“Ha estado bien el día,” suspiró.

“Sí…” respondió Cad, sobresaltado. A la cabeza siguió la espalda, que recostó contra su brazo, pero Summerby no dijo nada más. Probablemente sólo buscara contacto. Cad no se atrevió a mover la mano del sitio, no fuera a tocar donde no debía por accidente. Estaba demasiado cansado. Hizo tal esfuerzo por relajarse, que al final se durmió.

En su sueño se cruzó con Katie Bell en una mezcla del gran recibidor y el anden 9 y ¾ que por alguna razón se encontraba en mitad del campo de quidditch (cosas de sueños). Al verla, Cad le agarró rápidamente del brazo para decirle lo que había estado gritando en su cabeza estos últimos meses:

_“¡Katie! ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¡Tienes que volver! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de enfrentarme a ti durante nuestro último duelo! ¡Dame la revancha! ¡Ven a entrenar con nosotros mañana y nos damos la revancha! ¡Por favor, Katie!”_

Pero Katie Bell se soltó de su agarre y le espetó de malos modos:

_“¡A mí déjame en paz! ¡Lígate a Summerby!”_

Y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer entre la niebla que lo estaba inundando todo.

 _“¡Katie!”_ gritó su nombre, exasperado. “¡Katie! ¡No te vayas!” Hasta que un compañero de su curso lo agitó para despertarle:

“Cad, tío, que estás soñando, tranquilo.”

“Ah… Lo siento.”

“Soñabas con Katie Bell, ¿eh, pervertido?” dijo otro.

“¿He hablado en sueños?” Ay, madre, ¿qué habría dicho?

“No dejabas de gritar su nombre. Se nota que la echas de menos.”

“Bah, si ella ni siquiera sabe que existo…” suspiró Cad, aliviado por no haber revelado nada más.

“Uff, yo creo que sí, le marcaste varios puntos a su equipo el año pasado. Y verás cuando se entere de lo que ha sucedido hoy. Los Gryffindors no olvidan las afrentas. Mira a Zach…”

“No, mejor mira a Summerby,” dijo otro compañero.

Cad se dio cuenta entonces de que lo que sentía pegado a su muslo en el sofá era la cabeza de Summerby. Se había quedado dormido en posición fetal arrimado a Cad como un cachorrillo a su madre.

“Summerby, despierta, que es tarde,” le dijo Cad suavemente, agitándole el hombro.

“Mmmm…” murmuró sin abrir los ojos y se le pegó aún más.

“De día estrella de quidditch, de noche osito mimosón. Se revela la identidad secreta del buscador de Hufflepuff. Chan, chan, chaaaan,” se burló un compañero hijo de muggles, y los demás se rieron.

“¿Y vosotros qué hacéis todavía aquí?” preguntó Cad, con la mente nublada. Estaban todos sus compañeros de séptimo curso, chicos y chicas, desparramados por el sofá circular en distintas posturas de relajación.

“Hacerte compañía,” dijo uno.

“Nos sentimos tan orgullosos de ti que estábamos dispuestos a llevarte entre todos a la cama con un _levicorpus_ si hacía falta.”

“Dirás con un _wingardium leviosa_ ,” matizó una de las chicas.

“Lo que funcione primero,” se encogió de hombros su compañero.

“Gracias,” sonrió Cad, esforzándose por apartar un poco la cabeza de Summerby, y terminando por dejar la mano en sus cabellos y la tarea por imposible. Summerby volvió a murmurar en sueños y restregarse contra su mano. Cad se estremeció, pero no la apartó.

“Se nota que cada vez te tiene más apego. No le había visto arrimarse así a nadie desde el año pasado.”

“¡Merlín, es verdad! ¿Os acordáis de cuando Herbert Fleet todavía estaba en Hogwarts?” dijo una chica. 

“Mi mente había elegido olvidarlo,” protestó otro chico. “Este año parecía otra persona. Pero mírale ahora.”

“Es que Cad es como el hermano mayor de Hufflepuff, un imán de cachorrillos,” dijo otra chica, justo la que le había dado calabazas el curso pasado, porque ya estaba saliendo con un Ravenclaw. “A las peques las tienes enamoradas.”

“Pues no sé por qué, porque lo de cuidar a otros no se me da muy bien, yo soy más de que me cuiden a mí,” comentó Cad, somnoliento y algo tristón.

“Ya, ya. Pues ándate con ojo, que el año pasado a Fleet le dejó la novia por su culpa,” dijo la primera chica, señalando a Summerby.

“En realidad fue culpa del quidditch,” lo defendió Cad.

“Cad, que la novia era amiga mía, y de tonta no tenía ni un pelo. Te aseguro que Summerby fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia. Le hacía mucho más caso que a ella, y lo abrazaba con más ganas.”

Cad sintió un inexplicable poso de desasosiego.

“Bueno, en cualquier caso, eso no es problema para mí: no tengo novia que me pueda dejar.”

“¡Ahí le has dado!” lo señaló otro compañero con sorna. “¿Y no piensas arreglarlo? Ahora que eres una estrella del quidditch tienes muchas más oportunidades dentro y fuera de casa.”

“Yo es que soy de ideas fijas,” dijo Cad, melancólico. “Y cuando me gusta alguien, me gusta de verdad.”

“¡Ooooh!” corearon todos con ternura burlona, incluida la chica que lo rechazó.

“¿Y qué pasa si Katie Bell no vuelve en todo el curso, como Abbott?” le preguntó una chica.

Cad se encogió de hombros:

“Me mataré a pajas.”

“¡Cad!” protestó ella, riendo escandalizada.

“Por cierto, Cad,” intervino otro chico, “hace tiempo que queremos preguntarte qué hacéis tantas noches juntos él y tú en tu cama detrás de las cortinas en el más absoluto silencio.”

El resto de los compañeros asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa, y las chicas ni se esforzaron por ocultar su curiosidad morbosa. Por un segundo se planteó decir la verdad, pues no era algo de lo que se avergonzara, pero temía que entonces alguien dijera “¡pues abre las cortinas y nos la sacamos todos!”, y no, esos momentos íntimos ya solo quería compartirlos con Summerby. Los dos solos estaban muy a gustito. No quería invitar a nadie más, punto final. Así que decidió reutilizar la coartada de Summerby, por coherencia:

“Reuniones estratégicas. ¿Habéis visto qué bien han funcionado en el partido de hoy?”

Los compañeros rieron, sin convencerse, pero conformándose. Además, era la verdad: Ellos dos habían marcado todos los puntos.

“Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de ir al sobre. ¿Os apuntáis?” propuso Cad.

“De cabeza,” dijo otro compañero. “Pero primero despierta al bello durmiente, anda, tú que tienes más confianza.”

Cad lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó de varias formas posibles – salvo permitir que sus compañeros le hicieran alguna gamberrada. Finalmente respiró hondo y lo alzó en sus brazos. Summerby sólo se revolvió un poco para acomodarse entre leves murmullos.

“Guau, no había visto a nadie levantar en brazos a otro tío como si nada desde que Macmillan trajo en brazos a Justin tras la… bueno, la tercera prueba del torneo,” dijo uno de sus compañeros, mientras le abría la puerta redonda que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos. Las chicas se fueron por la otra, entre bostezos y despedidas. 

Al rememorar aquella imagen de Ernie, de pronto le vino a la mente la carta de Tony y Tamsin: “ _si le das mimitos, Summerby caerá en tus brazos”_ , “ _tú sigue con él pico, pala, pico, pala, como Macmillan, que al final te lo ligas seguro”_.

Bueno, en sus brazos ya estaba. Pero al único sitio al que pensaba llevar a Summerby esta noche era a su propia cama. Él no podía ni hablar por el esfuerzo, pero sus compañeros lo seguían, iluminándole el camino con sus varitas mientras susurraban pegados a su espalda:

“Cad y Macmillan son los chicos más grandes y fuertes de Hufflepuff. Qué pena que nuestro prefecto no juegue al quidditch. Sería una baza impagable contra los troles de Slytherin.”

“Eso no importa, con el equipo que tenemos será suficiente, ¿verdad, Cad?”

“Mira, Cad, cuando ganéis a Slytherin, porque tenemos mucha fe en vosotros y sabemos que les vais a zurrar, propongo que terminéis la celebración de madrugada en nuestro dormitorio, como hicimos el año pasado en el de los de séptimo de entonces. Así estaremos todos más cómodos y tendrás tu cama a mano cuando se te duerman los peques. Tú te traes al equipo, y nosotros nos ocupamos de las bebidas,” le guiñó un ojo a la luz de su varita.

Cad arqueó las cejas y miró a Summerby, felizmente dormido y acurrucado contra su pecho. ¿Llevarse al equipo a su cama? Pues no era mala idea…

* * *

El capitán continuaba esforzándose por reservar el campo lo más a menudo posible, pero ese domingo estaba ocupado, así que pasaron la fría tarde entrenando sobre la hierba en su espacio habitual junto al bosque y el lago. El llamamiento que había hecho la tarde anterior surtió efecto, porque muchos compañeros bajaron a ofrecerse como ayuda para lo que necesitaran, y algunos confesaron que no les importaría quedar en reserva para el partido. Se notaba que las mieles de la victoria habían despertado el gusanillo por la competición a más de uno y de una. Para el entrenamiento utilizaron escobas del colegio y pelotas de repuesto, todas las que pudieron acaparar. El objetivo era desenvolverse a baja altura enfrentándose a todos los obstáculos posibles: bludgers, bates amenazantes, empujones sobre la escoba y agarrones desde el suelo. Dado que todavía quedaban dos meses para el partido contra Slytherin, decidieron comenzar con un entrenamiento más agresivo al principio, e ir suavizándolo conforme pasaran las semanas, para reducir el riesgo de lesión o sus secuelas en las fechas más cercanas. Al principio costó mucho que una panda de Hufflepuffs se atreviera a ponerse agresiva, no digamos violenta. Pero la inestimable colaboración de Zach con frases ofensivas a disgusto de cada cual fueron el toque mágico para caldear el ambiente. Alrededor de la zona de juego se colocaron los bardos para practicar sus canciones y crear ambiente o relajarles, cuando los ánimos se caldearon demasiado. La combinación entre la melé salvaje con y sin escobas, y la música de fondo, hizo que los estudiantes de otras casas que pasaban cerca se los quedaran mirando como si estuvieran locos, y se alejaran rápidamente. Cad, que era el jugador más grande, resultaba inamovible sobre su escoba. Hasta que Summerby apareció como una flecha escondido entre otros jugadores, se empotró estratégicamente contra él y logró derribarle. Ambos cayeron de las escobas y rodaron por el suelo. Summerby terminó despanzurrado encima de su espalda mientras Cad saboreaba el frescor de la hierba y ambos se partían de la risa. Cad se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Decidieron programar este entrenamiento cada vez que no tuvieran el campo de quidditch, y que se apuntara quien pudiera. Las siguientes convocatorias no tuvieron tanta participación, pero entre unos y otros se iban alternando para ofrecer extras que los obstaculizaran. Algunos aspirantes a reservas se lo tomaron tan en serio, que el capitán se frotaba las manos sabiendo que ya tenía cubierto el equipo para éste y el curso siguiente.

Gracias a este sistema de quidditch colaborativo, la camaradería en Hufflepuff ascendió a niveles nunca vistos. No se trataba ya de adorar a un campeón o al equipo: la casa entera _se sentía_ ahora parte del equipo.

* * *

Cad no dejaba de saborear las satisfacciones que le traía el quidditch, pero le faltaba una cosa para ser completamente feliz: una novia. ¿Por qué sólo tenía éxito con las chicas más pequeñas? Era tan injusto. Summerby siempre estaba rodeado de chicas más cercanas a su edad, que lo adoraban. Y las compañeras de séptimo de Cad estaban todas o pilladas, o tan obsesionadas con los ÉXTASIS que dedicaban todo el tiempo libre a estudiar. No obstante, para ser sincero consigo mismo, Cad no lograba tampoco interesarse por ninguna. Cada año a estas alturas había siempre una o dos detrás de las cuales se le iba siempre la vista. Pero ya solo sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la tripa cuando recordaba a Katie Bell. Y cada vez la recordaba con menor frecuencia.

A Rickett lo seguía extrañando mucho, pero ya no se sentía tan solo. Summerby se había juntado con él el domingo siguiente al partido para una paja celebratoria, como habían prometido. Pese a que el silencio se mantuvo mientras estaban cada uno a la suya, después se tumbaron en su cama a rememorar anécdotas del partido y de los entrenamientos, y terminaron riendo y rodando como niños. Esa semana Summerby empezó a ir a su cama prácticamente cada noche, y Cad se dio cuenta de que Summerby era un tío realmente divertido. Más inocente y noble que Rickett, pero muy inteligente y con gran sentido del humor. Era un gustazo charlar con él a solas. Tanto o más que masturbarse. Cad sentía que por fin había encontrado un nuevo mejor amigo, y que mientras tuviera a Summerby, tampoco le importaba tanto no tener novia.

Hasta que una visita inesperada ese viernes puso el mundo de Cad patas arriba.

* * *

Como era su costumbre, el viernes después de cenar el equipo estaba de relax en el sofá circular junto a los amigos más cercanos. Sentado junto a Cad, Zach se inclinaba hacia Justin, buscando su calor y su consuelo, mientras que Summerby estaba algo más apartado, rodeado de chicas, como venía siendo habitual. Cad podía entenderlas hasta cierto punto, porque Summerby era sin duda el jugador más atractivo del equipo y el héroe del momento, pero le fascinaba la manera en la que seguían al pie del cañón, pese al aparente desinterés del buscador por cualquiera de ellas. De hecho, Cad observó, divertido, que la actitud de Summerby no distaba mucho de la que tomaba Justin hacia Zach. Quizá incluso un punto más frío que el bardo, quien era cariñoso por naturaleza. De pronto, se produjo un pequeño revuelo en la entrada de la sala común y Summerby, quien estaba de frente, pegó tal grito que los sobresaltó a todos:

“¡HERB!”

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazar al recién llegado.

Herbert Fleet, en carne y hueso, lo alzó en sus brazos y juntó sus caras de tal manera que parecía que fueran a besarse delante de toda la sala común, pero sólo restregaron la frente. Cad se irguió y giró la cabeza hacia la entrada, con la ilusión de encontrar a Rickett, pero nadie más llegó.

“¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?” oyó que Summerby le preguntaba.

“Recados médicos,” respondió Fleet, y Cad se giró a tiempo de ver el guiño de complicidad que le dedicó a un derretido Summerby. Cad se sintió profundamente desconcertado.

Fleet llevó a Summerby tal cual estaba en sus brazos al sofá, donde les hicieron hueco de inmediato junto a Cad. No dejaban de mirarse. No dejaban de abrazarse. Su actitud era demasiado cariñosa como para pasar por amistosa. La sala común era un maremágnum de murmullos. Las chicas de Summerby parecían divididas entre el shock y la decepción. A Summerby todo parecía importarle un bledo: Fleet estaba a su lado y el resto del mundo había desaparecido. Se le notaba en cómo cerraba los ojos con cara de éxtasis, pegadito a él. _Como el curso pasado_ , pensó Cad. Nada había cambiado. Summerby no había cambiado. Ese nuevo Summerby con el que había estado intercambiando pullas masculinas en los vestuarios hacía apenas dos horas había transmutado por completo.

“Cuánto echaba de menos todo esto: la sala común, el sofá circular, el olor del champú del colegio,” dijo Fleet mientras enterraba la nariz en el pelo de Summerby y aspiraba con placer. Había algo tierno y a la vez obsceno en aquel gesto.

"No me puedo creer que estés aquí de verdad, Herb. Es como un sueño hecho realidad."

El tono de Summerby fue lo que terminó de descolocarle. Cad y Zach intercambiaron una mirada de estupefacción, y luego ambos miraron a Justin, el experto, para que les confirmara. Justin asintió, tan perplejo como ellos, pero muy sonriente.

“¿Recados médicos, decías?” preguntó Zach, recordándole a Fleet que no había terminado de explicar por qué estaba allí. “¿Ya te has graduado? ¿Tan pronto?”

“No, no, estoy en prácticas. Terminamos las clases teóricas antes de Navidad, y de aquí al verano tenemos las prácticas. No os vais a creer a quién me he encontrado en San Mungo.”

“¡A Katie Bell!” se emocionó Cad.

“A tu Katie,” respondió Fleet, guiñándole un ojo.

“No es mía,” protestó Cad, avergonzado.

“Todavía, pero pronto tendrás de nuevo tu oportunidad. Creen que saldrá del coma en cualquier momento. Menuda maldición le entró en el cuerpo. Dicen que la culpa fue de un collar maldito, y que tuvo mucha suerte, porque apenas lo rozó por un agujero que tenía en el guante. De haberlo agarrado con la mano desnuda, no lo habría contado. De momento la estamos vigilando por turnos, pero en cuanto despierte, me han asignado llevarle las comidas y conseguirle lo que necesite. Me eligieron a mí porque nos conocemos del colegio y de jugar al quidditch, y pensaron que le alegrará tener compañía conocida. A mí siempre me ha parecido una chica muy agradable, así que creo que nos llevaremos bien. Procuraré llevar la conversación al terreno del quidditch y, como quien no quiere la cosa, le hablaré de ti. Voy a prepararte el terreno todo lo que pueda, pero el resto tendrás que trabajártelo tú cuando regrese.”

Cad se quedó tan impactado que no pudo ni hablar. Se limitó a asentir mientras apoyaba una mano en su antebrazo y apretaba con fuerza, lleno de gratitud. Fleet le palmeó la mano con una sonrisa de complicidad.

“¿Y esos recados médicos que te han traído a Hogwarts?” insistió Zach, quien no le iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

Fleet les contó que se había ofrecido voluntario para traer suministros médicos a Hogwarts, ya que los repartidores habituales estaban demasiado asustados. Lo había hecho con plena intención de visitarles por sorpresa. Preocupado, Summerby le preguntó si era peligroso. Pero Fleet le quitó hierro. Al parecer, tenía demasiadas ganas de venir a felicitarles en persona por la victoria contra Gryffindor. Un retrato de San Mungo que también estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts se lo había contado todo. Zach intentó quitarles mérito, pero sus compañeros le dieron verbalmente para el pelo. Luego se pusieron a intercambiar anécdotas que oscilaban entre lo deportivo y lo romántico. Cad mencionó la bronca entre Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley, lanzando una pulla a Zach que éste decidió ignorar. Cad sabía bien lo mucho que la Weasley atraía a su compañero.

“Casi rompen ese día,” asintió Susan. “Pero al final hicieron las paces. Oí a Dean contárselo a Seamus en Herbología. Seamus parecía decepcionado. Yo creo que a él también le gusta Ginny. Le dio mucha rabia que eligieran a Dean en vez de a él para el equipo.”

“Pues yo creo que a Seamus Finnigan le gustaría que Dean Thomas lo mimara como mima Fleet a Summerby,” comentó Justin, ganándose una mirada suspicaz del buscador.

Cad no pudo aguantarlo más. Tenía que saberlo. _Necesitaba_ saberlo.

“A mí lo que me gustaría saber es cuál es exactamente vuestra relación, porque me siento muy confuso.”

Todos se giraron hacia la parejita con expectación.

Fleet y Summerby intercambiaron una rápida mirada de complicidad, comunicándose en silencio.

“Es bastante evidente, ¿no?” sonrió Fleet, y la intensidad de su mirada hizo que Cad bajara los ojos inconscientemente, y los cruzara esta vez con Summerby:

“Es lo que parece,” confirmó, ruborizado, desviando los ojos un segundo para volver a mirarle y encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

“¡Por eso estabas tan triste cuando cancelaron Hogsmeade!” exclamó el capitán con alivio, y Summerby asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al instante empezaron a llover las preguntas: cuándo, cómo, por qué, hasta dónde, hubo cuernos de ya sabes quién. Pero Fleet respondió que estuvieron viéndose en verano y que las cosas evolucionaron de forma natural.

“Y eso es todo lo que me apetece contaros, atajo de cotillas,” concluyó.

Summerby ahogaba risitas incontroladas contra la tripa de Fleet, pero tenía el cuello rojo como un tomate. Cad los miraba con una mezcla entre ternura y desasosiego, atando cabos de todos los momentos en los que los recordaba juntos. Aún así, era incapaz de asimilar la realidad tras aquella revelación. Cuando devolvió la atención al presente, Justin y Summerby se habían enzarzado con el tema del agradecimiento que le debían a la celestina O’Flaherty por sus empujoncitos.

“Se echará todo el mérito,” protestó Summerby.

“Hooombreee, no es por naaadaaa, pero el año pasadooo…” canturreó Justin.

“¡Estabas tan escocido que no podías ni sentarte, así que mejor no hables, Justin!”

Eso lo calló.

“Tengo hambre,” dijo Fleet oportunamente para cambiar de tema. “Con todo el trajín se me ha olvidado cenar.”

Mientras Justin y el guardián iban a por viandas a las cocinas, Cad aprovechó para interrogar un poco a Fleet:

“¿Has sabido de Rickett últimamente?”

“Lo último que recibí fue un mensaje para avisarme de que se cancelaban las visitas a Hogsmeade, y que ya nos veríamos si eso a final de curso. No me dijo nada más, sabe que yo por carta no funciono. ¿Por qué? Pensaba que tú te escribías con él.”

“Sí, sí, me escribió esta semana para felicitarnos por la victoria. Era por si os habíais visto los demás, pese a la cancelación. Ya sabes, os echamos de menos,” sonrió Cad, impregnando la pregunta trampa con la verdad para camuflar lo que de verdad había querido saber: _¿Te ha contado algo preocupante sobre Summerby y por eso has venido?_

“Qué va, íbamos a hacer el esfuerzo por vosotros, pero sin las visitas de Hogsmeade, creo que va a ser difícil coincidir. Cada uno tenemos nuestra vida ya.”

“Qué pena…” se lamentó Cad.

“Pues sí…” asintió Summerby.

En ese momento regresaron Justin y el guardián con sándwiches y zumo de calabaza, y la conversación se desvió por otros derroteros. Fleet, siempre atento a todo el mundo, le preguntó a la nueva prefecta qué tal se apañaba, y Susan aprovechó para lanzar pullas a Zach sobre la difícil elección que tuvo Hermione Granger al buscar a la pareja más repelente posible para la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, competición que ganó Cormac McLaggen, por poco. Zach la rebatió atacando a las ratas de biblioteca como Granger, y Justin defendió a la suya, pese a la soledad que todos sabemos que le causa la adicción de Macmillan a hincar los codos. Momento que aprovechó Fleet para marcarse uno de sus discursos de excapitán mama gallina:

“Macmillan tiene un trastorno obsesivo con el estudio, lo entiendo. Pero ahora tiene también algo mucho más importante, algo que le ha costado mucho conseguir, y no debería descuidarlo.”

Esto dejó al sensible bardo profundamente ruborizado y con los ojitos húmedos por la emoción.

“Sigues teniendo un piquito de oro, Herbert,” dijo Cad, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Summerby, quien probablemente también había mojado las bragas al escucharle, aprovechó que Fleet había terminado de comer para recuperar su sitio tumbado en su regazo, hacer manitas y mirarle con cara de _si no hubiera gente aquí delante te dejaría follarme_. Fleet seguía dando consejos al nuevo capitán y al bardo supremo, entre las risas de estos, pero Cad apenas prestaba atención porque tenía los ojos fijos en Summerby, y en su lenguaje corporal, que emanaba devoción a raudales. Y por los esfuerzos que hacía Fleet por mantenerse sentado, Cad adivinó que Herbert “el mojigato”, como lo solía llamar Rickett cuando Fleet todavía jugaba a ser hetero, estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo la reacción.

Entonces el reloj tocó las diez, y Fleet anunció que su permiso se terminaba y tenía que marcharse.

“Vendrás a casa en Pascua, como hablamos, ¿no?” preguntó Summerby. "En un par de semanas."

“No lo sé, es peligroso. Quizá deberías quedar-“

“¡Ni hablar! ¡Si tú has podido jugártela hoy que has venido solo, yo puedo jugármela con la mitad del colegio que siempre se va de vacaciones! ¡Bastante frustración tengo ya porque no podemos vernos en Hogsmeade! ¡No aguantaré hasta fin de curso sin verte, Herb! ¿Y si te pasa algo antes y no nos volvemos a ver? ¿Y si atacan Hogwarts y ocurre lo peor? Los Hufflepuffs sabemos bien cómo puede cambiar la suerte y la vida en apenas unas horas.”

“De acuerdo,” cedió Fleet, y Cad se fijó en que todos a su alrededor estaban a la expectativa de su conversación. “La verdad es que no sé cuándo habrá que traer el próximo suministro, pero sí sé que yo tampoco aguantaré sin verte hasta el verano.”

“Entonces, ¿prometido?”

“Prometido.”

Ambos se fundieron en tal abrazo que esta vez fueron las chicas de la casa las que mojaron las bragas. Las compañeras del equipo y la prefecta estallaron en aplausos y silbidos.

Fleet se despidió rápidamente de todo el mundo, mientras que Summerby, Cad y Justin lo acompañaron a la salida. Al pasar junto al tablón de anuncios, libre de decretos inquisitoriales y lleno de fotos otra vez, Fleet pareció emocionarse:

“Cuántos recuerdos,” comentó con ojos vidriosos. “Los días en el colegio pasan tan deprisa... Por favor, aprovechadlos bien. Disfrutad todo lo que podáis.”

“Lo haremos,” asintió Cad, y Fleet le sonrió, pero en sus ojos Cad captó otro mensaje implícito dedicado solo a él, a medio camino entre la súplica y la advertencia. Luego lo abrazó, susurrándole de nuevo su total apoyo para conquistar a Katie. Aunque agradecido, y contento por haber pasado este rato junto a su excapitán, Cad se preguntó por un instante si Fleet no tendría ahora también un interés personal en que se echara novia cuanto antes, pero desechó la idea por absurda. Cad no era ningún peligro. Herbert lo sabía, ¿verdad? A Tamsin no le importaba que se la cascara con Rickett, porque sabía que no había peligro. ¿Qué pensaría Fleet de sus encuentros a solas? ¿Lo sabría? ¿Los aprobaría? ¿Confiaba Fleet en Cad? ¿Era eso lo que había querido decirle con aquella mirada? _Cuidado, Cad, que es mío_. Y si no lo sabía y se enteraba durante las vacaciones de Pascua, ¿lo impediría? _No, no me quites eso, por favor,_ pensó con desesperación. Tenía que hablar con Summerby cuanto antes. Esa misma noche.

Cad y Justin se quedaron a cierta distancia mientras Summerby y Fleet se despedían ante la entrada. Tras darse un abrazo desesperado, Fleet pareció dudar si dar un paso más, pero por suerte para él, a Summerby le importaba un bledo el qué dirán, y se puso de puntillas para besarle.

Cuando Fleet se marchó, Summerby regresó hacia ellos con cara de seguir enganchado al recuerdo de unos instantes atrás, con los dedos en los labios. Cad se puso a su lado y no pudo evitar provocarlo:

“Oooh, Summerby, ya habéis llegado a los piquitos, qué monos.”

Pero Summerby, o no lo oyó, o decidió ignorarlo, porque se dirigió al resto de la concurrencia y anunció:

“Bueno, gente, me voy a la cama, buenas noches.”

Hubo algunos murmullos de respuesta, y otros que parecían decepcionados. ¿Querría huir antes de que lo molieran a preguntas? Era posible. Pero por su estado de agitación y el color de sus mejillas Cad tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que realmente necesitaba. 

“¿Vas a masturbarte pensando en Fleet?”

“¡Piérdete, Cad!” rio Summerby.

“No, _te_ _acompaño_ ,” le susurró para que sólo él lo oyera, aunque Justin se giró levemente con cara de incredulidad, antes de volver al sofá con Zach.

“Como quieras,” respondió, encogiéndose de hombros sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

Cad levantó el brazo en gesto de despedida hacia el resto del equipo y se marchó con él. Además de muchas ganas de intimidad, tenía unas cuantas preguntas cuya respuesta esperaba que hiciera desaparecer el desasosiego que lo había invadido desde la llegada de Fleet.

* * *

“Qué calladito te lo tenías,” murmuró mientras bajaban las escaleras al dormitorio de séptimo. “Dijiste que no ocurrió nada entre vosotros.”

“Dije que no ocurrió nada _en el colegio_ , y es la verdad. Nos liamos en verano, justo antes de empezar este curso. Lo siento, Cad, hasta hoy no he encontrado momento para sacar el tema. Además, no sabía cómo te lo tomarías. Espero que no sea un problema entre nosotros ahora. Ya sabes.”

“Si lo fuera, ¿crees que te estaría llevando a mi dormitorio?” dijo, abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso.

“No, supongo que no,” sonrió Summerby aliviado. “Gracias, Cad.”

“En cambio, ¿no será un problema para Herbert?” preguntó al fin, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. “¿No le molestará lo que hacemos juntos?”

“Qué va. Si fue él quien me habló de la tradición pajera del equipo, y me animó a juntarme contigo para que no me sintiera tan solo. Herb me conoce y confía en mí. En ti también, Cad.”

“Ah, entonces genial.”

Bufff, ¡menudo peso se había quitado de encima! La madeja de desasosiego en la que se habían convertido sus tripas se desvaneció. Ya sólo le quedaba una duda pendiente:

“Si es así, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en aceptar mi invitación?”

“Porque me daba mucha vergüenza. Pero realmente lo necesito, igual que tú,” respondió sonrojado mientras se quitaban los zapatos.

Cad sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ambos subieron a la cama. Summerby cerró las cortinas y Cad silenció el espacio al exterior. A oscuras, se sentaron apoyados contra la pared y, como siempre, guardaron las distancias. En silencio, Cad se apartó la túnica y se bajó la ropa. Summerby tardó un poco más con sus pantalones. Estaba demasiado excitado. La visita de Fleet le había afectado mucho, saltaba a la vista. Prácticamente había huido de la sala común para venir a masturbarse. Cad no había querido desaprovechar la oportunidad, sobre todo después de escuchar las buenas noticias sobre Katie Bell. Ojalá despertara pronto. Con suerte, regresaría antes de que terminara el curso y Cad podría declararse antes de la graduación. Con Fleet de celestino, quizá tuviera alguna oportunidad. La verdad es que Herbert era un buen amigo que siempre pensaba en los demás. O’Flaherty estaría orgullosa, sin duda. Y sí, alguien tenía que contarle cuanto antes que sus esfuerzos del último año por liar al guardián y al buscador habían tenido sus frutos y, ¡oh! Summerby parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, porque de repente había soltado una larga y profunda exhalación de placer.

“¿Estás pensando en Fleet?”

“¿Tú qué crees? ¿Por qué preguntas, si ya lo sabes?”

“¿Y qué es lo que imaginas? ¿Te pones tú encima o…?”

“¡Mira que eres bruto, Cad!”

“Ya, es verdad, tienes pinta de quedarte debajo y recibirlo con los brazos y las piernas bien abiertos.”

“¡Cad…!” protestó con un gemido indignado. “¡No digas esas cosas!”

Cierto, había olvidado lo inocente que era Summerby. El bebé y el mojigato seguramente se habrían quedado en los besi-

“¡No des más hambre al que no tiene qué comer! Llevo desde el verano deseando que me empotre contra el colchón, pero lo máximo que he conseguido es que me dejara chupársela por Navidad.”

 _¡JO-DER con Summerby! ¡Inocente, mi abuela!_ , pensó Cad.

“¿Sólo tú a él?” preguntó, excitado.

“Bueno, al principio le daba palo, pero yo le convencí para hacerlo a la vez y fue… _Mmm…_ Fue un gustazo.”

“Cuánto me gustaría poder hacerle yo lo mismo a Katie. Tenerla debajo. Comérmela a besos y luego bajar a… _Aaah…_ ” sólo de pensarlo se endurecía.

“¿Ya sueñas con tirártela? ¡Si no la has besado todavía!”

“¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives, chaval? Esas fantasías no se controlan, se dejan fluir libremente.”

“No lo sé, nunca había tenido una hasta el verano pasado… _Ahhh…_ Soy bastante nuevo en estas cosas.”

“Pues para ser novato, ya has hecho más que yo,” respondió Cad, mordiéndose el labio.

“Todavía no lo hemos hecho, pero ya queda menos, Cad. Me siento más que preparado. _Ahhh…_ ”

“¿Por eso tienes tantas ganas de regresar a casa en Pascua?” preguntó en un jadeo. Los gemidos entrecortados de Summerby le estaban volviendo loco. Tenía que hacer que siguiera hablando como fuera. 

“Mis padres se van de viaje cuatro días.”

“¿Tus padres lo saben?”

“Y lo aprueban.”

“¿¡En serio!?”

“Se han acostumbrado. Ahora sólo tengo que convencer al idiota de Herb que no es traición a mi honor ni al suyo ponerme la mano encima cuando ellos no estén.”

“¡Merlín! ¡Había olvidado lo estúpidamente caballeroso que es Fleet!”

“Ya, pero también por eso le quiero tanto.”

“Oh.”

La repentina declaración lo sorprendió. Summerby realmente iba en serio con Fleet.

“Aún me cuesta entender cómo a un tío como tú le puede gustar otro tío. Podrías tener a casi cualquier chica de nuestra casa. No lo entiendo, pero imagino que cada uno tiene sus preferencias.”

“A mí también me pilló por sorpresa, Cad. Me costó mucho aceptar lo que sentía. Pero la verdad es que no siempre puedes elegir quién te gusta. Y cuando tienes la suerte de que te correspondan, lo demás importa poco,” logró responder con firmeza. “Al cuerno con lo que piensen. Y ten por seguro que no me atraen las chicas. Ninguna. Nada que ver con lo que siento por Herb. Las ganas que le tengo… _Ahhh…_ ” volvió a gemir, obviamente imaginándose de nuevo con su excapitán. “A Herb le quiero porque… _hmmm…_ porque me trata como si yo fuera lo más valioso del mundo para él. Y a los que nos gusta… mmm recibir, que es lo que me pasa a mí, y como probablemente le pase a Katie o la chica que sea tu novia, nos gusta que nos traten con cariño, Cad. Que nos mimen… _Ahhh…_ ” Summerby parecía envuelto en su propia fantasía y su voz cada vez sonaba más agitada, sus gemidos cada vez más intensos. Cad se sentía hechizado, su pulso estaba desbocado, y su miembro, como una piedra. Sentía la cabeza ligera, como si flotara. “Que nos hagan sentir la persona más importante de su vida…. _Ahhh…_ Estoy seguro de que no hay nada más dulce que entregarte a la persona que quieres, Cad. Sentirla dentro…. Muy, muy dentro…”

“Vamos, que estás deseando que te la meta hasta el fondo,” jadeó.

“¡Cad…!” exhaló en un gemido prolongado, que le erizó los pelos de la nuca y reverberó en sus huevos. “Pues sí, Cad, hasta el mismo fondo. Quiero que me llene con todo su ser. _Mmmm_ Todavía le huelo en mi ropa, Cad. Siento como si estuviera aquí conmigo. _Ahhh._ Le quiero dentro, Muy dentro. Quiero más… lo quiero _todo_ … Me corro… _¡Ahhh!_ ”

_¡JODER, JODER, JODER!_

Summerby emitió tal gemido final que, al oírle, Cad llegó al orgasmo de repente y con tanta intensidad, que se le escapó un gruñido animal prolongado mientras caía doblado hacia delante sobre la cama.

Cuando su cerebro pudo por fin volver a procesar información, escuchó que Summerby jadeaba, pero de pronto se echó a reír:

“Guau, Cad, creía que yo estaba salido hoy, pero veo que tú también le tienes muchas ganas a Katie Bell.”

Durante unos segundos, Cad fue incapaz de responder.

“Sí… Je, je… No lo sabes tú bien.”

Con un rápido hechizo, Summerby los limpió a los dos. Luego se ajustó la ropa, abrió la cortina y sonrió en la penumbra:

“Buenas noches, Cad. Gracias por tu compañía, como siempre. Dulces sueños,” le guiñó un ojo.

Y, sin más, cerró la cortina y se marchó.

Cad se tumbó en la cama con los calzoncillos todavía por los tobillos y el cerebro en la entrepierna. Se restregó los ojos con los nudillos para despejar sus ideas, mientras el corazón seguía bombeándole a un ritmo desbocado. Porque la verdad era que desde que Summerby empezó a pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos, Katie Bell había desaparecido completamente de su mente.

Sabía que la culpa era suya, por provocarle adrede para hacerle hablar, ahora que por fin había roto su silencio (y Cad no pensaba dejar que volviera a esconder su voz _jamás_ ). Le había hablado de sus fantasías con Katie Bell para tantearle y comprobar su reacción, y la reacción se le había ido, literalmente, de las manos. No esperaba ni por asomo que Summerby fuera a seguirle el rollo hasta el punto de que, sumido en su fantasía, había sentido la necesidad de _avisar_ , seguramente porque la última vez que intimó con Fleet, allá por Navidades, estaba dentro de su boca. Para Cad, el estímulo real y cercano de la sensual voz de su compañero le había resultado más excitante que cualquier imagen explícita que su embotado cerebro hubiera podido invocar en otras sesiones. ¡Le había hecho perder el control por completo y correrse en nanosegundos! Ahora se sentía _mucho_ más confuso. Seguía sin entender la atracción de Summerby por Fleet, pero sí podía entender cómo el candor de Summerby había enamorado a su excapitán. A Cad no le gustaban los chicos, no quería _tocar_ a Summerby, pero…

Pero _se moría de ganas_ de volver a masturbarse con él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Cad empezó a notar cambios ya desde el desayuno. Para empezar, la fachada de masculinidad de Summerby había desaparecido por completo a sus ojos, y probablemente a los de medio Hufflepuff. Anoche pudo escapar, pero hoy lo tenían acorralado entre Justin y algunas de sus admiradoras más leales, y el sonrojo que le provocaron con sus pullas y comentarios le tiñó hasta las orejas y le dejó bien tiernecito. Justin Finch-Fletchley, el muerdealmohadas más querido de su casa, parecía muy contento de que alguien siguiera sus pasos abiertamente. Y por lo visto él tampoco se había quedado atrás:

“Te perdiste lo que sucedió después, Cad,” comentó un compañero de séptimo. “Macmillan volvió de la biblioteca, le arreó un mamporro a Zach para apartarle de Justin, y luego le dio tal morreo al bardo que pensamos que se lo iba a tirar allí mismo delante de todos.”

“Los celos no perdonan, y Zach lleva tiempo poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Picopala,” asintió otro compañero.

“¿¡Qué me estáis contando!?” se sorprendió Cad, mirando rápidamente a Ernie para confirmar, porque Zach estaba sospechosamente ausente.

“¡No le arreé! ¡Sólo lo aparté como al moscón que es!” protestó el prefecto, colorado.

“¡Calla, Macmillan, no estropees tu leyenda!” rio el primero.

Cad sonrió y volvió a mirar a Justin y a Summerby, a los que ahora percibía como otra especie distinta. Para él eran criaturas fantásticas a las que todavía no podía comprender, pero que le inspiraban mucha ternura. Contemplándolos estaba cuando Justin le devolvió la mirada y frunció el ceño con extrañeza. Cad sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Esa tarde hubo más cambios en casa. Entre Fleet, Summerby, Macmillan y Justin, habían dejado abiertas de par en par la puerta del armario de los tejones, por donde chicas y chicos de todas las edades empezaron a salir con alegría y determinación. Cad se dio cuenta de que necesitaba actualizar los esquemas que tenía del mundo que lo rodeaba, porque su mapa interior ya no le servía. No era sólo Summerby, cuyas revelaciones de la noche anterior todavía le parecían algo que había soñado, más que escuchado con reverberaciones sensuales. Era también la chica de su curso de quien había estado enamorado, y tantos otros de los que jamás se lo habría podido imaginar. Cad sintió que ese día vivía en un mundo completamente diferente, que ayer terminó una etapa de inocencia, y hoy su universo era más maduro y colorido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir también, con desazón, que de algún modo se estaba quedando atrás.

Para reconfortarse, esa misma noche escribió una carta a Rickett:

“Hola Tony:

Gracias por las cariñosas felicitaciones, las guardo como un trofeo. Por aquí seguimos en una nube y todo lo que sucede parece irreal. Fue una victoria maravillosa. Los nuevos están que no se lo creen, pero seguimos entrenando sin descanso para derrotar a Slytherin con la ayuda ocasional de voluntarios de nuestra casa. El equipo desborda motivación y yo me siento en la gloria con tanto entrenamiento. Por mí como si se cancelaran las clases para entrenar más horas cada día. Por cierto, te escribo sobre todo para contarte EL NOTICIÓN: Ayer Fleet se coló en Hogwarts aprovechando una entrega de suministros médicos de San Mungo. Se ofreció voluntario, Tony, para ver a Summerby, SU Summerby. Sí, amigo mío, resulta que llevan liados desde el verano, ¿qué te parece? Por lo visto, Fleet pasaba más tiempo en casa de Summerby que en la suya. Ahora, durante el curso, sólo se pueden ver en vacaciones y en las visitas a Hogsmeade. ¡Con razón Summerby se quedó destrozado cuando las cancelaron! Pero ayer estaba feliz y mimosón como en los mejores tiempos de nuestro equipo, ¿te acuerdas? Sus fans no terminaban de creérselo, porque de verdad que cuando está con Fleet parece otra persona distinta, y su imagen de masculino héroe del quidditch se ha ido al carajo. Y no, no me cabe ninguna duda de que son pareja. Nuestra casa entera es testigo. Además, se dieron un beso de despedida delante de mis narices. El efecto de Fleet no se quedó ahí, porque luego Ernie le dio un morreo en público a Justin para marcar territorio delante de Zach, pero eso me lo perdí porque estaba de celebración con Summerby. Ya se le ha pasado la vergüenza y, bueno, es una gozada. Por lo visto Herbert es como Tamsin, y no le importa que su chico se pajee con otro mientras no llegue a más. Summerby me dijo que fue el propio Fleet el que le habló de nuestra tradición, y no le impidió unirse. Era él mismo el que se cortaba, por vergüenza, pero al final cayó, por necesidad. Todo es tan raro, Tony. Nuestra casa no parece la misma, algo gordo ha cambiado. Ayer se rompieron varios corazones, pero a cambio otros tantos han mostrado sus verdaderos colores, como la chica que me gustaba el curso pasado, ¿te acuerdas? Seguro que sí, fuiste tú quien recogió mis pedazos cuando me rechazó. Pues resulta que no está saliendo con un Ravenclaw, sino con UNA Ravenclaw, ¡qué cosas! En casa se respira un nuevo aire de libertad, y en medio de la catarsis, sólo a alguien como Zach se le ocurriría soltar comentarios despectivos. Creo que el pobre se sentía algo agobiado por tanta revelación, es natural. Te trastoca un poco los esquemas. Pero su insensibilidad le ha costado una maldición cosebocas que ninguno hemos querido quitarle hasta la cena, por burro. En fin… La visita de Fleet nos ha recordado que pronto serán las vacaciones de Pascua. Summerby y él tienen planeado perder la virginidad juntos en casa de Summerby, y yo voy a apuntarme de nuevo a la escuela de quidditch. Sé que debería ponerme en serio con los ÉXTASIS, pero creo que por lo menos en esto debo hacer caso a mi corazón e ir a por todas. Te mantendré informado de cualquier otra novedad. Tío, cuidaos mucho los dos, no quisiera que algo malo os ocurriese. Sigo extrañándote mogollón. Tu amigo, que te quiere, Cad.”

La respuesta de Rickett no se hizo esperar: llegó al día siguiente durante el desayuno.

“Hola grandullón:

¿¡Pero qué me estás contando!? Tamsin y yo estamos alucinando en colores. ¡¡Qué calladito se lo tenían esos dos bribones!! Bueno, en realidad daban tantas muestras en público que no deberían habernos sorprendido, pero aun así lo han conseguido. Vaya, tío, lo siento por ti. Ya sabes que las novias de los amigos son sagradas, y eso se aplica también a los novios. Si van en serio y en exclusiva, y siendo ellos no me cabe duda de que así es, estás bien jodido. Siento haberte animado todo este tiempo a que te lo ligaras. Espero que no haya sido un gran chasco para ti. A ver si se cura Katie de una vez y puedes tachar algo más de tu lista de cosas por hacer antes de graduarte. Me refiero a _declararte_ , no a tacharla a ella como una conquista más, tú ya me entiendes. ¿Y qué me dices de la nueva golpeadora del equipo? La vi mirarte con ojitos golosos cuando me la presentasteis en Las tres escobas, y poner cara de mugre cuando hablamos de Katie. No sé si sigue interesada, pero yo ahí lo dejo, por si te sirve. No quiero que te sientas solo. Compartir pajas no es suficiente. De verdad que lo lamento muchísimo, Cad. Me alegro por los incestuosos, pero lo lamento por ti. Tamsin me pide que te transmita que estás invitado a montarte un trío con nosotros si quieres cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Si no triunfas en el cole y quieres perder tu virginidad con alguien de confianza, aquí estaremos con los brazos abiertos. Mi cama sigue siendo tu cama. Sólo es medio broma, nos lo estamos planteando en serio. Bueno, Cad, tú sigue informándonos, que nos encanta recibir tus cartas. Tranquilo, que somos precavidos, y bastante anónimos. Achuchones de Tamsin y un abrazo de los que duelen de tu amigo, siempre, Tony.”

Al terminar la carta, Cad rio con el corazón alegre, porque ese era el efecto que tenía Rickett en él, incluso por escrito. Por un instante se planteó la posibilidad de aceptar ese trío, era una oferta tentadora, pero… no. La primera vez era un momento único y personal. Cad quería que fuera algo suyo y solo suyo. Algo que compartir solo con una persona que pensara también que Cad era el único para él. Para ella. _¡Joder!_ Para esa persona, quería decir. Cad quería a alguien que le pusiera a él en primer lugar. Alguien que le quisiera sólo a él, como tenían los demás: Tony era de Tamsin y Summerby era de Fleet. Justin y Ernie parecían estar más unidos que nunca, y mostraban más afecto en público. Ernie había dejado de ir a la biblioteca después de cenar y cada noche se quedaba en el sofá con todos ellos, abrazado a Justin. Cad sabía que luego dormían juntos en la misma cama, y que sus compañeros estaban más que acostumbrados y no les importaba, porque eran cuidadosos y porque, al margen de lo que hicieran tras las cortinas, por fuera se comportaban como dos estudiantes más. Cad quería algo así para él, pero de momento se conformaba con lo que tenía. Y sí, compartir manolas no era suficiente, y ahora que sabía que Summerby y Fleet estaban enamorados hasta las trancas, Cad sentía más que nunca la punzada de la soledad. Pero no, no estaba dispuesto a irse con cualquiera sólo por aplacarla. Seguía prefiriendo cascársela en buena compañía a intimar con alguien que no le atraía.

Por suerte, las dos semanas que pasaron hasta Pascua fueron de las más felices que Cad recordaría, porque estuvieron llenas de quidditch y de pajas. Llenas de Summerby.

* * *

El equipo siguió entrenando a conciencia con la ayuda esporádica de distintos miembros de su casa. El campo de quidditch no estaba muy solicitado antes de las vacaciones, de modo que también pudieron pulir puntos flacos sobre el terreno real. Además, el ambiente en los vestuarios, por suerte, se había vuelto más bromista y desinhibido. Alguna que otra ducha fue amenizada con bromas entre chicos de las que no se contaban luego ni en el sofá circular de la sala común, que era prácticamente su lugar de terapia colectiva. Summerby no sólo sobrellevaba los comentarios hacia su relación con Fleet con naturalidad y una autoestima de acero, sino que además había tomado la costumbre de chocar las caderas con Cad o darle una palmada en el trasero cada vez que pasaba a su lado y lo tenía en pompa. Para Cad era una muestra más de la creciente confianza que estaban desarrollando por las noches, y esto le calentaba el corazón.

Y otras cosas, para qué mentir. Por suerte, no estaba solo.

“Jo, Cad, últimamente me paso el día empalmado,” le confesó una tarde a la vuelta del entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch.

“Calla, que yo también. Y ahora por tu culpa tengo media erección.”

“No sé si es por la anticipación de las vacaciones o porque me la casco a diario contigo, y cuando estamos cerca mi cuerpo piensa que ya es la hora y se enciende.”

“Menos mal que la túnica nos cubre, ¿eh?” rio Cad, excitado y algo confuso.

“Buff, y qué lo digas,” le sonrió Summerby con picardía, pero también con cierto sonrojo pudoroso.

Caminaban abrazados como amigos, con la mano de Summerby apoyada en mitad de su enorme espalda, un gesto que siempre le reconfortaba. Pero no eran los únicos. Todo el equipo volvía muy hermanado: Zach y la cazadora iban en cabeza, discutiendo estrategias de ataque animadamente. Los seguía el capitán, embocadillado por la otra golpeadora y el guardián, a quienes abrazaba al estilo de Cad: un brazo alrededor de cada compañero, pero sin la envergadura que permitía abarcarlos enteros. A la cola iban Summerby y Cad. Ambos se miraron y les entró la risa floja.

“¿Qué cuchicheáis ahí detrás?” se giró Zach, suspicaz. “Summerby, de tanto andar con chicas todo el día, te estás volviendo una de ellas.”

“Pues no es ninguna deshonra, porque nuestras chicas Hufflepuff son las mejores del colegio,” respondió Summerby con una ceja arqueada y cara de que se la pelaba lo que pensara Zach. Como era de esperar, la golpeadora y la cazadora lo vitorearon con entusiasmo.

“¡En todos los morros, Zach!” aplaudió la cazadora.

Zach masculló algo ininteligible, meneó la cabeza, y reanudó su conversación, pero la cazadora ya no le prestaba tanta atención. No dejaba de volverse hacia Summerby con una enorme sonrisa. Lejos de haber perdido popularidad con las chicas, las que no se habían ido a buscar otros peces se habían vuelto aún más fervientes admiradoras de su nuevo héroe romántico. Muchas chicas de Hufflepuff soñaban ahora con vivir una historia de amor tan bonita como la de Summerby y Fleet. Algunos chicos, como Cad, también. Y, en el fondo, seguro que hasta el amargado de Zach también soñaba con reanudar su romance con Abbott, o vivir una aventura con Ginny Weasley. Cad le había pillado en innumerables ocasiones desnudándola con la mirada. Pues con esa lo llevaba claro…

Cad quería pensar que él era más discreto, porque apenas posaba los ojos unos instantes sobre las chicas guapas de su casa, con sus largos cabellos y sus largas piernas (y él era de la opinión que los ojos eran para mirar y la belleza para ser admirada). Pero alguna que otra vez se había descubierto a sí mismo observando distraídamente a Summerby mientras mordía algo particularmente grande, y su mente se había puesto a imaginar lo que Summerby habría llegado a tener en su boca por Navidad. Se había dado cuenta de que su mirada no era inocente cuando Justin le había interceptado y le había devuelto una mirada de incredulidad mientras meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. A su lado, Ernie también había arqueado las cejas. Pero ellos, por mucho que creyeran entender, en este caso se equivocaban. Sólo estaba un poco confuso, nada más. Porque Summerby seguía comportándose como siempre cuando estaban juntos durante el día, pero de noche, en la intimidad, otro gallo cantaba. Y el camino al orgasmo de Summerby estaba lleno de música. Cad no terminaba de conciliar ambas personalidades en su cabeza.

_“Cad…”_

Cad no tenía la culpa de que su mente no dejara de recordarle durante el día la voz que gimió su nombre aquella noche. Ni de que su cuerpo reaccionara ahora cada vez que Summerby lo llamaba.

Summerby tampoco tenía la culpa de tener esa voz sensual que Cad no debería haber escuchado, esa actitud mimosa que no debería haber visto, esa intimidad que quedaba reservada a la pareja.

Y, sin embargo, desde que Summerby abrió la boca y reveló su voz aquella noche, Cad no le había permitido volver a ocultarla. Summerby lo intentó en la siguiente ocasión, pero Cad le había suplicado, de la forma más discreta posible, que no la ahogara, porque eso le hacía sentir solo.

“Pero es que me da vergüenza, Cad. Me sale tan poco masculina… ¿Seguro que no te quita las ganas?”

“Si quisiera estar en silencio me la machacaría a solas. No te preocupes, que te aseguro que no se me baja. Tú relájate y suéltalo todo. Para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? ¿Para qué si no usamos un hechizo silenciador?”

Y su argumento funcionó. Desde entonces, cada noche, en la oscuridad compartida, una vez se ponían manos a la obra, Cad cerraba los ojos, se concentraba en los gemidos de Summerby y, dejando la mente en blanco, flotaba felizmente hasta el orgasmo. Era una experiencia maravillosa.

* * *

“Esta tarde le he pedido consejo a Justin” comentó Summerby la víspera de vacaciones de Pascua, mientras cerraban las cortinas. Cad tuvo una visión tierna de los dos sentados juntitos hablando de sexo como dos colegialas entusiasmadas, y notó cómo se le empinaba. Malditas hormonas desorientadas.

“Mañana es el gran día, ¿eh?” jadeó discretamente mientras se la sacaba.

“Mañana lo pasaré con mis padres. A partir de pasado, seré un hombre casado.”

Cad se echó a reír.

“Aaaah, qué ganas, Cad, ¡qué ganas!”

Entonces Summerby se puso a gemir, y Cad cerró los ojos, como de costumbre, sumergiéndose en su propio mundo de felicidad.

Una vez relajados, tumbados a lo largo de la cama cabeza con pies, Summerby le preguntó por los orígenes de la tradición, y Cad silenció una vez más el entorno (más por consideración hacia sus compañeros que por pudor) antes de contarle la historia tal como se la contó Rickett en su día:

“¿Te acuerdas de Malcolm Preece, el cazador? Era un año mayor que Fleet y Rickett.”

Zach y Preece se turnaban para jugar, dependiendo de los rivales y de la formación necesaria. Preece era mayor, pero Zach era mucho mejor.

“Sí, era del mismo curso que Heidi Macavoy, a quien tú sucediste, ¿no?”

“De hecho, se graduaron siendo pareja, pero todo comenzó dos años antes. El día que ganaron por primera vez a Gryffindor, Rickett y Preece terminaron la celebración en la cama de Rickett, y decidieron hacerse una paja juntos. Fue la primera de muchas, hasta que Preece se graduó. Al año siguiente, el del torneo, Preece pidió a Macavoy que fuera su pareja para el baile. Por aquel entonces, Heidi ya era amiga con derecho a roce de Tamsin, pero no eran exclusivas. De modo que mantuvieron ese triángulo de cazadores durante todo su último curso: Heidi y Malcolm siguieron siendo pareja, pero a veces Preece se iba a la cama de Rickett, y Heidi se iba a la de Tamsin. Hasta donde yo sé, nunca se montaron un trío, pero oportunidad no les faltó.”

“¡Menudo putiferio!” se escandalizó Summerby. “Lo que hizo la falta de quidditch durante el año del torneo... La única que se mantuvo neutral fue Max.”

“Seguro que se lo pasó de fábula cotilleando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Me da que a O’Flaherty lo que le pone es mirar. Pero, espera, que eso no es todo: mientras tanto, Cedric Diggory se escabullía a menudo a follarse a Justin Finch-Fletchley, pese a que su novia oficial era Cho Chang.”

“¡Esa sí me la sabía!”

“Sí, pues Rickett sospecha que Justin a veces también se lo tiraba a él, a juzgar por cómo se revolvía Cedric al día siguiente en clase. Tú mismo has visto lo incómodo que está un culo abierto de mal asiento.”

Summerby rio.

“Por eso pienso tomar medidas, Cad.”

“Más te vale, porque Fleet está bien dotado.”

“¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?” respondió con voz picarona. “Recuerda que ese plato ya lo he probado.”

Cad sintió de nuevo un cosquilleo en la entrepierna y se esforzó por borrar la imagen de su cabeza. Tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la voz antes de seguir:

“¿Sabes? A Rickett no le van los tíos, pero me contó que su máxima ilusión era reunir a todos los chicos del equipo de quidditch en su cama para una paja colectiva. Nunca lo consiguió, claro, ni en la época de Cedric, ni en la nuestra.”

“Eso me dijo Herb, que ni él ni Zach estaban dispuestos, y Cedric estaba a dos manos fuera del dormitorio.”

“La verdad es que habría sido divertido, ¿te imaginas a Zach en acción, criticando la forma en la que nos la agarramos, y ofreciéndose a corregirnos?”

“No, no quiero, Cad. Por favor, no le vuelvas a invitar jamás, no sea que al final acceda por desesperación.”

Cad soltó una carcajada.

“Luego Preece y Macavoy se graduaron, y entramos tú y yo.”

“¿Cuánto tardó Rickett en invitarte?” preguntó Summerby.

“No mucho. La verdad es que enseguida encajamos bien y no le costó mucho convencerme: me apunté al equipo para socializar, y me llevé bastante más de lo que esperaba. Al principio Rickett me invitaba constantemente, aprovechando que ninguno teníamos novia. Pero incluso después de liarse con Tamsin seguíamos quedando la mitad de las noches en su cama. Su compañero de dormitorio (que estaba liado con un compañero de Preece, tócate los huevos), me dijo que a Preece nunca lo llegó a ver tan a menudo como me veía a mí.”

“Se ve que te tenía mucho cariño.”

“Y yo a él. Rickett no es tan maternal como Fleet, pero créeme que adoraba al equipo de quidditch por encima de todas las cosas. De hecho, era lo que más le importaba. Ni siquiera ganar o perder, sino estar todos juntos, disfrutar juntos hasta el final. Solía pasar olímpicamente de las chicas, sólo hablaba de ellas por hablar, porque para él el equipo era lo primero y no quería más complicaciones, como seguramente le pasaba a O’Flaherty. Hasta que asesinaron a Cedric. Rickett me confesó una vez que la muerte de Cedric le afectó profundamente y le hizo madurar de golpe.”

“A Herb también. Lo admiraba muchísimo.”

“Creo que todo el equipo de entonces estaba un poco enamorado de Cedric.”

“Cad, _toda_ nuestra casa y la mitad de la escuela estaba enamorada de Cedric.”

“No sé, no llegué a conocerlo tan bien. Recuerdo lo mucho que me ilusionaban sus éxitos, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ganara el torneo. Pero a mí quien me marcó fue To… Rickett.”

“Cad, dijiste que Rickett y tú no pasasteis de las pajas, pero ¿a ti te habría gustado?”

“¿El qué?”

“Llegar a más. Como Herb y yo.”

Cad lo pensó un instante.

“La verdad es que nunca me lo planteé. Me bastaba con estar con él y oírle respirar a mi lado para sentirme bien, igual que contigo.”

Summerby dio un respingo escandalizado.

“Eso no puede ser, Cad. Necesitas más. _Te mereces_ más.”

“Quizá, pero como no puede ser, habrá que esperar.”

“A lo mejor Katie Bell regresa después de Pascua.”

Cad pensaba que Katie Bell tenía las mismas posibilidades de regresar que Hannah Abbott, pero no quería hacer alarde de pesimismo. Se sentía demasiado dichoso esa noche rememorando la tradición del equipo junto a Summerby.

“Mantendré los dedos cruzados. Los de las manos y los de los pies.”

“Fíjate en Rickett, ¿quién nos habría dicho a principio del curso pasado que él y Applebee terminarían juntos? Al menos mi resfriado sirvió para algo.”

“Je, pero tenían de ventaja que jugaban en el mismo equipo. Ella echaba de menos a Heidi, y él había madurado un poquito y estaba preparado para quererla como se merece. Los dos estaban preparados para adentrarse en una relación seria, y la verdad es que encajaron a la perfección. Hasta hoy que siguen juntos,” se sonrió Cad en la oscuridad, pensando con cariño en sus dos amigos.

“¡Buff! ¿Recuerdas lo pegajosos que estaban cuando empezaron a salir? Se enrollaban hasta en el aire mientras entrenábamos, era un canteo.”

“Ya te digo, casi igual que tú y Herbert después, pero sin los morreos.”

“¡Ey, nosotros no estábamos tan, tan pegados!”

“¿Cómo que no?”

“Bueno, pero-“

“Sin los morreos. Porque si hubierais empezado antes, como dijo Rickett, que de Fleet se lo olía, habríais tenido que pedir la vez para follar en los vestuarios.”

Summerby rio y no lo negó.

“Lo más relevante de la tradición es que Rickett siguió masturbándose con Preece pese a que él salía con Heidi. Rickett y yo seguimos masturbándonos juntos incluso después de liarse él con Tamsin. Y ahora yo lo hago contigo, pese a que tú estás con Herbert.” _Y espero que siga así hasta fin de curso,_ pensó Cad con aprensión, rogando por que Summerby pillara la indirecta _._

“Y Zach llora por las esquinas la ausencia de su novia y lo mucho que le ignoran otras chicas,” continuó Summerby por su cuenta, “mientras le arrima la cebolleta a Justin.”

“Como ves, Summerby, mi querido aprendiz, el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff lleva varios años con dos tradiciones arraigadas: derrotar siempre a Gryffindor y cultivar campos de nabos.”

Summerby y Cad se echaron a reír. Y siguieron riendo mientras rememoraban anécdotas divertidas hasta caer rendidos en la cama de Cad a altas horas de la madrugada, cabeza con pies.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos regresaron a casa. Pocos alumnos volvían esta vez porque, al margen de la creciente inseguridad en el mundo mágico, las vacaciones de Pascua eran un buen momento para preparar los exámenes finales. Cad era posiblemente el único alumno de séptimo curso al que no le agobiaban los ÉXTASIS, y estaba ansioso por volver a la escuela de quidditch.

Los entrenadores lo recibieron con felicitaciones por el resultado contra Gryffindor, y le prepararon un menú intensivo que le mantendría el cuerpo y la mente ocupados durante las dos semanas de las que disponía. También le hicieron una propuesta para después de su graduación en verano que hizo que Cad tomara por fin una decisión en firme sobre su futuro. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

A Rickett se lo contó esa misma noche por carta, y de nuevo recibió respuesta prácticamente de inmediato, con su total apoyo y el de Tamsin. Cad no esperaba menos de ellos. Ahora se moría de ganas de compartirlo con Summerby. Sabía que el buscador le animaría con su mirada sincera llena de orgullo.

Summerby habría perdido ya la virginidad. ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Lo habría cambiado? Seguramente sí. A Rickett le cambió un poco, pero fue para mejor. Lo volvió algo más tierno y afectuoso, más sensual, y Cad se benefició del cambio indirectamente. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo con Summerby? Seguramente sí. ¡Qué ganas tenía de verlo y que le contara!

Esas noches en su cama, a solas, no dejaba de pensar en las veladas con Summerby. Cerraba los ojos e imaginaba su voz, y entre el cansancio, y la ilusión por el futuro, a veces llegaba, y otras, se dormía antes siquiera de empezar. Pero siempre se acostaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al llegar a la sala común fue a Justin y a Summerby abrazados tan amigos. Summerby le había pedido consejo a Justin, así que probablemente estaban ahora intercambiando secretitos de cama tras las nuevas experiencias del buscador y, a juzgar por los aspavientos de entusiasmo de Summerby, todo había ido de fábula. Justin lo escuchaba atentamente con los ojitos brillando de ilusión. Cad buscó rápidamente con la mirada y vio a Ernie sentado en un sofá contemplándolos con arrobo. Todos ellos sabían lo que era estar con otro chico, y lo disfrutaban. Por alguna razón, lejos de desconcertarle, aquellos pensamientos le ablandaban el corazón y le endurecían la entrepierna. Cad dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras los contemplaba un minuto más, todo lo que aguantó hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y se acercó para abrazarlos por sorpresa:

“¡Cuánto os he echado de menos, pimpollos!”

“¿A quién llamas pimpollo?” protestó Summerby, intentando zafarse de su abrazo inútilmente mediante la fuerza, mientras Justin, más listo él, culebreaba hacia abajo y escapaba. Cad no perdió la ocasión de estrujar a su buscador un poquito y decirle al oído:

“¿Deduzco que todo ha ido bien?”

“¡Muy, muy bien!” susurró Summerby, cediendo un poco.

“¿Esta noche te vienes a mi cama y me lo cuentas?”

“Eh… Esta noche no, necesito aclimatarme de nuevo a Hogwarts.”

Aquello fue como un jarrazo de agua fría.

“¿Mañana?”

“Lo hablamos, ¿vale?”

“De acuerdo,” sonrió Cad, separándose por fin. Summerby no le miraba a los ojos, y eso le descorazonó más que su negativa. El cambio en su expresión debía de haber sido tal, que Cad percibió a Ernie mirándolo con compasión. Entonces vio que el equipo estaba tomando posiciones en el sofá circular junto a los prefectos y el bardo. Anhelando un poco de contacto humano, cambió de estrategia. Con voz más animada, le dijo: “Dejo el abrigo y subo enseguida.”

“¿Te importa dejar también el mío?”

Cad se llevó ambos abrigos, los dejó en sus camas y se apresuró en regresar, pero para entonces Summerby estaba sentado en la alfombra, rodeado de chicas que querían saberlo todo sobre su reencuentro con Fleet en vacaciones. Cad se sentó junto a sus amigos, pero en una posición que le permitía enterarse de todo lo que decía. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Fleet, Summerby no entró en detalles. Se limitó a resumir que:

“Ha sido maravilloso, como debe ser cuando estás con alguien que te quiere y al que quieres. Imagino que la experiencia es diferente para cada cual. Yo hace un año ni me lo habría imaginado, y aquí estoy. Os animo a buscar un buen chico o chica. ¡Hufflepuff está repleto! Si no me creéis, mirad a vuestro alrededor.”

Las chicas rieron, algunos chicos dispersos por la sala levantaron la mano. Summerby vio entonces a Cad y se levantó para sentarse a su lado y rodearle el cuello con un brazo. Fue una huida muy discreta que disimuló hábilmente:

“Aquí tenéis a mi amigo Cad, un partidazo. Sus abrazos de oso te ayudan a pasar el invierno y te sostienen cuando te sientes flojo, pero también le gusta ser mimado. Y estoy seguro de que os traerá a casa trofeos de quidditch. Chicas, ¡no os lo perdáis! Le queda poco en Hogwarts. ¡Última oportunidad!”

Cad se sentía inmensamente feliz por el contacto con Summerby, rodeado por todos sus amigos después de dos semanas de separación, y por eso se echó a reír de buena gana con las chicas, siguiendo la broma. Pero, para sus adentros, rogó fervientemente que ninguna le tomara la palabra y lo intentara. Ya ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de ver a Katie Bell en la cena.

* * *

Al día siguiente Summerby volvió a rechazar su invitación, y Cad empezó a mosquearse.

“No he terminado los deberes, Cad. Estas vacaciones he estado un poco disperso.”

“Yo tampoco los he hecho todos. Si quieres los terminamos juntos.”

“A eso sí me apunto,” sonrió Summerby.

Se notaba que los dos habían estado ocupados con otras cosas en Pascua, porque cuando, pasada la medianoche del domingo, terminaron la montaña de tareas pendientes, en lo último que pensaba ya Cad era en compartir la cama.

* * *

Como esperaba, Katie Bell no había regresado después de las vacaciones. Muchos compañeros le dieron el pésame y se lamentaron por él. Cad se encogía de hombros y ponía cara de resignación. No podía confesarles lo poco que eso ya le importaba, al lado de las continuas negativas de Summerby a regresar a sus noches de intimidad. Cad era incapaz de comprenderlo. Durante los entrenamientos, en el comedor, y en el sofá circular al final del día, Summerby se comportaba con él con la misma confianza y camaradería que antes de las vacaciones. Pero siempre encontraba una excusa para no ir a su cama, y Cad seguía necesitándolo demasiado.

Tras más de una semana de negativas absurdas, Cad no pudo soportar la incertidumbre y lo acorraló en un aula vacía una tarde que volvían de practicar junto al lago, aprovechando que los demás se habían dispersado con otros compañeros.

“¿Es por Herbert?” le preguntó a bocajarro. “Dime la verdad, ¿te ha prohibido juntarte conmigo?”

“No, Cad. Herb confía en ti. Es quien me animó a hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?”

“Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?”

“El problema soy yo, Cad. No eres tú, soy yo.”

“Sí, claro, cuéntame otra. Así terminan muchas relaciones, pero tú y yo no estamos saliendo. Díme la verdad, Summerby, por favor, porque no lo entiendo. No entiendo este cambio tan radical de actitud. Me has roto los esquemas.”

“El problema es que me da mucha vergüenza, Cad.”

“¡Venga ya! Creía que habíamos superado esa fase.”

“Sí, pero es que desde que Herb y yo lo hicimos, he ido a peor.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Bueno, es difícil de explicar. Me has visto junto a Herb, así que te habrás dado cuenta de que me comporto diferente cuando estoy con él.”

Cad asintió. _Diferente_ , era quedarse corto. Se volvía otra persona.

“Pero en la intimidad, ahora es mucho peor. Para empezar…” se sonrojó al máximo. “Mi voz.”

Cad tragó saliva. Seguía recordando la sensualidad con la que Summerby podía gemir su nombre. Era su recuerdo y su fantasía favoritos.

“Eso nunca fue problema,” respondió a media voz.

“Ya, Cad, pero de verdad que me vuelvo… Me pongo…” no pudo terminar, y lo miró de reojo, profundamente avergonzado. “Herb dice que le gusta mucho, pero creo que su opinión es subjetiva.”

 _Joder, Summerby, Herbert debe de correrse en géiseres si tiene tu voz y además tu cuerpo para acompañarlo_ , pensó Cad, con cierta envidia sana. _A mí también me gusta tu voz. Me encantaría grabarla para poder escucharla en el futuro siempre que lo necesite._ Cad llevaba dos años soñando con tener un cuerpo a cuerpo con varias chicas, y al parecer estaba llegando al límite de la desesperación. No podía haber otra explicación para la anticipación que sentía en aquel momento, al confirmar que Summerby había subido de nivel sensual, como esperaba. De verdad que necesitaba ir con él a masturbarse, ¡ya!

“¿Ese es el problema? ¿Tu voz?” dijo Cad con aparente tranquilidad, mientras el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y le bombeaba hacia el Sur. “Ya sabes que conmigo puedes relajarte, hay confianza.”

“No, Cad, es que ni te imaginas cómo he cambiado. Antes de Pascua era más sencillo relajarse, porque sabía que pronto iba a estar con Herb, y todavía no sabía el efecto que hacerlo con él iba a tener en mí. La vuelta se me está haciendo muy cuesta arriba. Cuando pienso que faltan más de dos meses para el verano, te juro que me subo por las paredes. No quieres saber cómo me comporto ahora cuando estoy excitado, Cad. He intentado masturbarme solo, pero me doy vergüenza y lástima a mí mismo. No me reconozco y me siento más solo todavía, además-”

“¡Por eso yo prefiero masturbarme con un amigo! ¡Para no sentirme solo! ¡Vuelve a mi cama y yo te haré compañía!”

“ _Además_ ,” insistió Summerby, “me gusta cómo soy de día cuando estoy contigo. No quiero que la noche lo cambie. Me gusta ser uno de los héroes del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, un chico masculino sin complejos y seguro de sí mismo. En la cama me estoy volviendo otra persona a la que todavía no conozco ni controlo, alguien muy infantil y dependiente, y eso me produce mucha inseguridad. Con Herb tengo ya asumido que esa es nuestra dinámica y mi forma de ser en la intimidad sexual, y me voy haciendo a la idea. Pero no quiero volverme así también cuando estoy contigo, Cad. No quiero que me pierdas el respeto. Quiero que seamos los mejores colegas, ante todo. Para mí nuestra amistad es muy importante.”

“Para mí también. Ponme a prueba,” suplicó.

“No es buena idea.”

“¿Por qué no?”

Summerby se tapó la cara unos segundos, exasperado, y estalló:

“¡Porque no quiero comportarme como una perra en celo cuando estoy contigo, Cad!”

Cad puso unos ojos como platos.

“¿Como una _perra_ en celo?” jadeó.

“¿Te excita la idea?” se asombró Summerby, y sin previo aviso le plantó la mano en la entrepierna.

“¡¿Me estás metiendo mano?!” gimió.

“¡Se te ha puesto como una piedra!”

“¿Y a quién no si se la agarran?” protestó entre jadeos, acercándose inconscientemente para aumentar el contacto.

“¡Ya estaba así!” La palma de Summerby no llegaba a abarcarla toda, pero si Cad la movía… _Oooh, sí._ “¡Maldita sea, Cad! ¡A esto es a lo que me refiero!” dijo, apartándola como si le quemara. “Somos dos adolescentes salidos y las líneas se están emborronando. Si continuamos la tradición del equipo, o acabaré repeliéndote, o acabaremos follando por accidente mientras tú gritas el nombre de Katie y yo el de Herb. ¡Tú eres hetero y yo tengo pareja, demonios! ¿No lo entiendes?”

“No, no lo entiendo. Rickett también estaba salido, también tenía pareja y nunca pasó nada. Yo confío en mi autocontrol, Summerby, sabes que conmigo puedes estar tranquilo.”

“¡No, no puedo! ¡Es lo que _necesito_ que entiendas!”

“¿Por qué, Summerby, por qué?” gimoteó, intentando no hacer un puchero. Estaba tan excitado que temblaba. Sentía una necesidad irracional de llevárselo a la cama, aunque sólo fuera para escucharle mientras se la cascaba. Estaba a _esto_ de llevárselo a la fuerza, cargado como un saco de patatas en el hombro.

“¡Porque yo ya no confío en el _mío_!” confesó Summerby al fin, colorado hasta las orejas, armándose de aplomo para mirarle a los ojos con una intensidad heladora. “Lo siento, Cad. Ya te he dicho que es mi problema y quiero asumir la responsabilidad. No me mires con esos ojillos de perro apaleado, por favor. Venga, nos vemos luego,” dijo más calmado, y se marchó apresuradamente.

 _Si es tu problema, ¿por qué siento que soy yo el castigado?_ Pensó Cad, angustiado, sintiendo todavía la mano fantasma en su entrepierna. ¡Summerby le había metido mano! Sabía que lo había hecho para demostrar su argumento, pero Cad había ignorado la moraleja y se había quedado con la parte del gustillo, y ahora se moría por que siguiera. Entonces, de golpe, en su nublada mente penetró el significado de las palabras de Summerby: “ _Yo ya no confío en el mío_.” Esperaesperaespera, ¿¡ése era el problema!? ¿Summerby se sentía tan necesitado en ausencia de Fleet que no confiaba en poder contenerse con Cad? ¿Y para demostrarlo le había metido mano?

_¡JODER, JODER, JODER!_

“ _Si le das mimitos, Summerby caerá en tus brazos”_ , le había escrito Tamsin.

“ _Pero ten cuidado, porque Summerby es de los que te cambian de acera en cuanto bajes la guardia”_ , le había escrito Tony.

Cad cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y se quedó cinco largos minutos esperando a que se le bajara la erección. _Soy hetero y tengo autocontrol, soy hetero y tengo autocontrol_ , se repitió como un mantra. Ojalá supiera como utilizar la maldición _imperius_ consigo mismo para autoconvencerse.

* * *

Faltaba menos de un mes para el partido contra Slytherin, por lo que el capitán había reducido la intensidad de los entrenamientos físicos para evitar lesiones. A estas alturas, todos habían adquirido bastante habilidad a la hora de zafarse de ataques sucios, pero un Hufflepuff jamás podría prever con exactitud la mala baba de un Slytherin con intención de dejar a un enemigo fuera de combate. Cuando un Slytherin salía a matar, salía realmente _a matar_. Por suerte, la fuerza bruta de las culebras no estaba bien equilibrada con mentes estratégicas. Jugadores realmente buenos, como Marcus Flint y Adrian Pucey, se habían graduado; y el carismático buscador Draco Malfoy, por lo que había espiado el capitán, apenas aparecía en los entrenamientos. Quizá Malfoy se estaba preparando por su cuenta en plan arma secreta, pero lo más probable era que después de su última derrota contra Harry Potter hubiera perdido completamente el interés por algo tan vulgar como un deporte sudoroso. Fuera como fuese, Cad no tenía ninguna duda de que Summerby le ganaría con los ojos vendados.

* * *

Y es que Summerby era capaz de atrapar la snitch en las circunstancias más absurdas y comprometedoras, como demostró en los vestuarios un par de días después de su tensa conversación privada. Esa tarde habían terminado de entrenar en el campo de quidditch. Cad y Summerby se adelantaron a los vestuarios con el arcón de las pelotas (Cad) y la snitch en la mano (Summerby), mientras el resto terminaba de pulir una estrategia de prueba entre golpeadores y cazadores que causaba discrepancias de opinión entre el capitán y Zach, y dividía a los demás. Mientras Cad le contaba en qué consistía la trifulca, Summerby estaba jugando distraídamente con la _snitch_ , cuando ésta se le escapó zigzagueando por debajo de los bancos de madera donde se cambiaban de ropa. Instintivamente, Summerby se lanzó a por ella por entre las dos hileras de bancos, ignorando la profundidad a la que se estaba sumergiendo con el único objetivo de atrapar la esquiva bolita alada.

“¡Ven conmigo, preciosa!”

“¿La tienes?” preguntó Cad, asomándose por debajo de los bancos por donde ya sólo asomaban los zapatos del buscador.

“¡Sí, espera!” ::CLONK:: “¡AY!”

Al intentar salir con la snitch en una mano, Summerby se había golpeado la cabeza con el asiento, mientras que uno de sus pies había quedado atrapado bajo un soporte horizontal.

“¿Ayuda? ¿Por favor?”

Cad aguantó la risa mientras se arrodillaba para liberar el pie con delicadeza. Luego, empezó a tirar de ambas piernas hacia él.

“Con cuidado, así, despacio,” le iba guiando, subiendo progresivamente las manos hacia su cintura mientras tiraba suavemente de su cuerpo. En el último tramo, Summerby debió de ponerse nervioso, porque se precipitó y volvió a golpearse la cabeza justo antes de salir.

“¡Au, au, AUUUU!” protestó, frotándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

“Déjame ver.” Cad se acercó a examinarle y le apartó la mano, pegado a él por la espalda tal cual habían quedado de rodillas en el suelo. El pelo de Summerby acarició su nariz, y a Cad le sorprendió el olor inocente a sudor de niño que desprendía Summerby. Aspiró profundamente y luego le echó el pelo hacia atrás, con lo que Summerby se le quedó mirando, expectante. “No hay chichón, sólo está un poco enrojecido,” respondió a media voz, cuidándose de echar hacia atrás sus caderas para no empalar a su buscador. Maldita sea, a veces odiaba su cuerpo inoportuno.

“Pues duele como un demonio,” se lamentó. “Pero, mira, al menos he atrapado la snitch,” se la enseñó por encima del hombro con expresión triunfal, y la gloriosa imagen de Summerby sosteniendo la bolita alada le produjo un escalofrío de placer.

“No esperaba menos del mejor buscador de Hogwarts,” respondió Cad con voz melosa.

“Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a un compañero,” sonrió con picardía, echando las caderas hacia atrás para chocarlas con Cad en su saludo habitual. Pero no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban hasta que sus nalgas chocaron contra algo durísimo, haciendo que Cad soltara un gruñido de placer y lo sujetara por la cintura para seguir sosteniéndose de rodillas. Summerby abrió unos ojos desorbitados.

“Cad…” se mordió el labio. Cad creyó imaginar que Summerby se acababa de acercar aún más a él, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada más, escucharon una voz de chica escandalizada:

“¡Rickett tenía razón!” los señaló la cazadora con un dedo acusador desde la puerta. “¡En los vestuarios a plena luz del día!”

“Qué poca vergüenza,” meneaba la cabeza la golpeadora, con cara de guasa.

“¿Esta es vuestra idea de adelantaros para _guardar las pelotas_?” se regodeó Zach.

“¡Esta vez sí que _no_ es lo que parece!” protestó Summerby, mientras Cad se ponía en pie primero y luego lo ayudaba.

“¡Soy testigo!” dijo una voz desde un cubículo, seguido por el sonido de la cisterna, y todos giraron la cabeza. El guardián apareció terminando de ajustarse el uniforme. “Estaba cagando y lo he oído todo. Son inocentes.”

“Gracias, tío,” dijo Cad, aliviado. “Summerby estaba practicando cómo atrapar la snitch entre las gradas de los espectadores, ¿verdad?”

Summerby se restregó la frente dolorida.

“Habría preferido no hacerlo.”

El capitán los miró a ambos sin comprender, mientras las dos chicas se marcharon a su lado de los vestuarios meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa de incredulidad. Zach fue más lejos y se acercó a ellos para susurrarles con altivez:

“Luego decís que yo voy arrimando la cebolleta a los novios de otros. Tíos, controlaos un poco.” Y se dirigió a las duchas con una insufrible sonrisita de satisfacción.

Aquella anécdota quedó en los vestuarios, y por suerte nadie la mencionó en la sala común. Justin, siempre atento, le preguntó a Summerby qué le había pasado en la frente, que seguía algo enrojecida, pero ahí quedo la cosa.

Sin embargo, esa noche, tumbado en su cama, Cad se puso a rememorar la escena, el olor de Summerby, la sensación de aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo, y se descubrió a sí mismo metiendo la mano dentro del pijama con creciente desconcierto. Quizá era algo tan simple como que lo echaba de menos en su cama, pero valía la pena hacer un experimento. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, comenzó a tocarse mientras pensaba en las personas más relevantes de su vida.

Empezó por Rickett. Se lo imaginó de nuevo en su cama, sentado junto a él, rodilla con rodilla, jadeando excitado. ¿Sería capaz de besarlo? Sí. Sí, en el furor del momento, Cad podría darle un morreo. Podría meterle mano y dejar que le metiera mano a él. Una paja cruzada estaría bien. Ufff. Mmmm. Sí. Luego intentó imaginar una lucha de machos por ver quién se la metía a quién, y ahí se rompió la fantasía: Cad jamás le permitiría metérsela, y por mucho que le quisiera, no tenía la menor gana de metérsela a su Tony. Así que no, podía decirse que Rickett quedaba descartado.

Tamsin, ni pensarlo, la novia de un amigo era sagrada. Justin y Ernie, descartados por las mismas razones. Zach le bajaba la moral y la erección: fuera. Al resto del equipo actual ni lo consideraba, y además le parecían demasiado jóvenes; mientras que Fleet, además de estar pillado, sería como tener sexo con su padre. No. Sólo le quedaba probar con los pesos pesados.

Katie era la opción más segura, así que comenzó a revisar su fantasía habitual: jugando en el campo de quidditch como rivales, disputándose la quaffle en una lucha sin cuartel en el aire, para finalmente bajar a la hierba y besarse. En su fantasía siempre se tumbaban allí mismo, porque siempre era verano y hacía un día perfecto, y Cad la desnudaba lentamente mientras la seguía besando. Esa parte siempre le había excitado muchísimo, aunque apenas pudiera imaginársela de cintura para abajo. Pero la idea funcionaba, porque solo de imaginar a Katie tumbada y excitada por él, sonriéndole, reavivaba esas mariposas en su tripa que llevaban meses adormiladas. Cad no tenía las ideas muy claras sobre lo que escondían las chicas en la entrepierna, sólo una vaga sensación al imaginarse penetrándola, una sensación que se parecía sospechosamente a su mano. Cad podía imaginar hasta cierto punto la voz de Katie, tal como la recordaba de clase, animándole, confirmando que así iba bien. Pero lo habían hecho tantas veces en su mente, y de la misma manera, que aquel encuentro se había vuelto rutinario.

Necesitaba algo más para llegar adonde quería esta vez.

La escena en su mente cambió de golpe, y se encontró de nuevo en aquella aula vacía delante de Summerby, quien volvía a posar la mano en su entrepierna, pero esta vez por dentro de la ropa. En la seguridad del “todo vale” de su cabeza, Cad no se amedrentó e hizo lo que su cuerpo le había pedido hacer entonces: lo besó. Summerby respondió con las mismas ganas, repasando sus labios con la lengua mientras subía y bajaba la mano dentro del pantalón de Cad, haciéndole jadear dentro y fuera de la fantasía. Entonces soltó sus labios lentamente, como había hecho con Fleet aquella vez, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

“Hazme gemir como a una perra en celo.”

Cad le bajó los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas para poder tocarle por delante y por detrás. Nunca se había fijado conscientemente en el cuerpo de Summerby, ni en los vestuarios ni en las duchas, pero de algún modo había memorizado hasta el último recoveco de su cuerpo. Cad sabía que era capaz de estrujarle las nalgas con una sola mano mientras con la otra le masajeaba por delante.

“Cad…” gimió Summerby en su oreja, de aquella forma que le enloquecía.

Y entonces la escena volvió a cambiar y se encontró de nuevo en los vestuarios, tal como esa misma mañana, de rodillas en el suelo hincando más que frotando. Summerby se separó unos centímetros para levantarse el uniforme y bajarse los calzoncillos apresuradamente, antes de incrustar de nuevo sus nalgas contra Cad, abiertas por sus propias manos. Y entonces giró la cabeza con esa mirada de picardía con la que se enorgullecía de haber atrapado la snitch, invitándolo a meterse “hasta el fondo”. Cad puso una mano temblorosa en su cintura y se preparó. No recordaba ni de qué color eran los ojos de la golpeadora, y sin embargo podía visualizar hasta el último lunar de las redondeadas nalgas de Summerby. Seguramente esto debería preocuparle, pero aquella fantasía estaba resultando tan caliente que le bastó con hacer “toc, toc” con la puntita en la entrada y rememorar a Summerby gimiendo su nombre, para correrse precipitadamente, alzando las caderas de la cama con cada espasmo, y jadeando hasta quedarse ronco.

¡JODER, JODER, JO-DER!

¡Maldita sea! ¿Se había acordado de silenciar el entorno? Cad creía que sí. Hizo memoria: sí. Bufff. Por suerte era precavido. El corazón le bombeaba a mil. Sus genitales no habían estado tan relajados desde antes de Pascua. Pero su conciencia estaba gritando _socorro_. 

Summerby tenía razón: quien evita la ocasión, evita el peligro. Algo había entre los dos que se estaba escapando de su control. No podían bajar la guardia.

Porque de aquel experimento resultaba, sin lugar a duda, que Eurig Cadwallader no era tan hetero como él creía.

* * *

Cad se levantó al día siguiente con el firme propósito de mantener la distancia. Nada de invitaciones a su cama, nada de acercamientos inapropiados y nada de mariconadas. _Puedes confiar en mí, Herbert,_ pensó con determinación. 

En la mesa del desayuno, Summerby volvió a quejarse del dolor residual en la frente. Sentado a su lado, Cad se acercó y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para examinarlo.

“Espera que te doy un besito para que te deje de doler,” dijo, y lo cumplió. “¿Mejor?”

Summerby soltó una risita y se relajó contra él.

“Mira que eres payaso, Cad,” dijo con evidente afecto, y rápidamente volvió a incorporarse para seguir engullendo sus gachas de avena.

Cad sintió una agradable calidez, seguida de un profundo horror: Algo en la fantasía de anoche le había dejado un poso de falsa realidad, y ahora se tomaba confianzas con Summerby a plena luz del día sin pestañear. ¡Mierda! ¿¡Dónde había quedado su propósito!? ¡Estaba fracasando antes siquiera de empezar! Lo sintió en la boca de su estómago, y en la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó Ernie Macmillan.

Cad sintió ganas de aporrearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

* * *

Esa noche, relajados tras el entrenamiento, la ducha y la cena, el equipo pasaba una de sus reconfortantes veladas en el sofá circular. Capitaneados por Justin, los bardos tocaban música relajante en su esquina habitual, y en la sala común reinaba un ambiente de paz y sosiego. Cad echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la melodía mientras sus compañeros comentaban las jugadas de la tarde. Pronto sintió una cabeza apoyada en su hombro: Summerby había vuelto a recostarse con la espalda en su brazo, y se recolocaba a su gusto mientras seguía hablando con el capitán sin inmutarse. Fue el capitán el que no pudo ignorarlo: 

“¿Qué haces, Summerby? Pareces un gatito acomodándose,” bromeó, y los demás se rieron.

“¡Mi-au!” respondió Summerby con una voz tan sugerente que sobresaltó a Cad y le hizo cosquillas en la entrepierna. ¡Maldita sea! No podía ser que cada cosa que saliera de la boca de Summerby le excitara. No podía ser normal, ni sano, ni cuerdo. Pero ahí estaba el buscador, restregándose contra su brazo como un minino. _Joder, Summerby, colabora en esto, por favor._ Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo con los de Ernie Macmillan, quien arqueó las cejas con los labios fruncidos. Otra vez. Últimamente ocurría con frecuencia. Quizá porque Cad siempre lo buscaba con sensación de culpabilidad, y Ernie era capaz de leerlo como un libro de Aritmancia abierto. Cad se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, mientras acomodaba de nuevo su brazo alrededor de Summerby sobre el sofá y le daba palmaditas en el pelo con su enorme mano.

“Lo que pasa es que Cad es un imán de cachorritos,” le defendió la cazadora, entre risas. Ese era su nuevo apodo en casa, al parecer.

“¡Miau, miau!” dijo la golpeadora, cayendo suavemente sobre el muslo de Cad y mirándolo de reojo. Cad suspiró y le palmeó el pelo a ella también.

“Ea, ea, mininos,” dijo con resignación, acariciándolos a dos manos entre las risas del equipo, mientras trataba en vano que se le desacelerara el pulso y se le bajara la erección. Cad se estaba dando cuenta de que Summerby _realmente_ se sentía tan necesitado como imaginó antes de empezar el curso, y sólo ahora que tenían confianza estaba aflorando con toda su intensidad. Pero si realmente no quería que se emborronaran las líneas, no bastaba con evitar ir a su cama a escondidas, tenía también que dejar de apoyarse en él delante de todos en el sofá. Porque Cad también andaba muy necesitado de mimos y de compañía, y estaba descubriendo, para su horror, que no era fácil negárselo a sí mismo cuando era el propio Summerby el que buscaba el contacto. ¡El mamón seguía restregando la cara contra su mano y fingiendo que ronroneaba!

“¡Eh, que Cad reparte mimos!” exclamaron algunas de las pequeñas, y varias de sus fans se acercaron para abrazarse a su cuello.

“¡Mira, Cad, estamos haciendo coronas de flores! ¿Quieres una? ¡Hay para todo el equipo!”

Antes de que pudiera responder, ya tenía una en la cabeza, con flores y ramitas que se movían solas y se ajustaban perfectamente a la cabeza. El buscador y la golpeadora también recibieron la suya.

“¿Qué rayos es esta planta?” preguntó Summerby, mirando hacia atrás a Cad. La corona le hacía parecer un ninfo del bosque.

El único que sabía el nombre era Ernie Macmillan. Llevaba rato hablando con un compañero de Cad sobre lo bueno que era Harry Potter en Pociones, pero hizo una pausa para nombrar la planta. Perfecto prefecto Hufflepuff tenía que ser. Matrícula de honor en Herbología. Después siguió contando la clase de ese día, en la que se había quedado solo con Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy mientras el resto de su curso hacía el examen de aparición. Todos menos Justin, quien había decidido esperarle para examinarse juntos más adelante. Eso era amor, pensó Cad con cierta envidia sana.

“No sé ni cómo lo consigue Harry. Parece saber exactamente lo que hay que echar y cómo en todo momento. ¡Y usamos el mismo libro! Bueno, el suyo es más viejo, es del almacén, pero las ediciones no han cambiado en décadas. No me lo explico.”

“¿Todavía sigues con eso?” le reprendió Justin en la distancia, dejando de tocar. “Deja de torturarte a ti y a todos porque él ha triunfado y tú has hecho un desaguisado en el caldero. ¡Es el maldito Harry Potter! No puedes competir con él y nadie te pide que lo hagas. Acéptalo y sigue adelante, hombre.” Justin meneó la cabeza con desaprobación y le sacó la lengua antes de seguir practicando con los bardos. Ernie se había quedado rojísimo, pero Cad no sabría decir si era realmente de vergüenza. Lo único que pedía era que Ernie no se lo llevara al dormitorio tan pronto, porque quería seguir escuchando su música. Apoyando la cabeza en la de Summerby, corona con corona, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse llevar por la sensación de paz.

* * *

Media hora después, estaba lavándose los dientes en el lavabo, dispuesto a acostarse temprano, cuando Ernie apareció en el espejo junto a él, carraspeó y le dijo:

“Cad, tenemos que hablar.”

“¿Vas a romper conmigo?” dijo con la boca llena de dentífrico. “¡Si ni siquiera estamos saliendo!”

Ernie sonrió.

“¿Dónde podemos tener una charla discreta de Hufflepuff a Hufflepuff?”

Cad escupió en el lavabo y respondió sin pensarlo dos veces:

“En mi cama.”

Ernie arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, pero asintió.

* * *

Ernie le enseñó un hechizo muy útil para mantener iluminada la cama por dentro una vez cerradas las cortinas. También le ayudó a agrandar el colchón para sentarse cómodamente los dos, que eran corpulentos. La cama ya se iba ampliando mágicamente conforme crecía, pero en esta ocasión la agrandaron desde dentro solamente, para no afectar al resto de la habitación. Era un hechizo complicado, pero Ernie lo consiguió sin demasiado esfuerzo. Se notaba que lo traía bien practicado. Cad podía imaginarse cómo. También se imaginaba de qué iba esto, pero prefirió hacerse el loco:

“Y bien, Ernie, ¿de qué querías hablar?”

Ernie no respondió enseguida. Parecía algo apurado, mientras miraba alrededor de la cama de Cad, como si buscara gnomos escondidos en los pliegues de las telas.

“Así que aquí es donde venís a masturbaros Summerby y tú,” comentó al fin con una media sonrisa burlona. “Justin me ha hablado de la tradición del equipo de quidditch. Zach se la chivó.”

_Zach, maldito bocachancla._

“Ya no.”

“Ah, ¿no?”

“Desde las vacaciones de Pascua, hemos perdido la costumbre.”

 _Desde que se tiró a su novio ya no quiere nada conmigo_ , pensó con un repentino poso de resentimiento.

“Se nota,” sonrió Ernie.

“¿En qué?” preguntó Cad con el corazón retumbándole hasta las orejas.

“Summerby no hace más que buscar el contacto físico contigo. Y tú lo miras como Hannah me acusaba a mí de mirar a Justin.”

“¿Cómo lo miro?”

“Con hambre.”

“Qué va, hombre, qué va.”

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. Cad, desafiante. Ernie, paciente.

“Esa tradición,” continuó Ernie, “¿implica hacer algo juntos o cada uno va por su lado?”

“Cada uno por su lado,” se apresuró a responder Cad. ¿Querría Ernie experimentar con él? De repente sintió un inexplicable hilillo de ilusión.

“¿No habéis hecho nunca nada juntos?”

“Nunca.” Cad omitió la mano de Summerby en su entrepierna. Fue un aviso, no una provocación, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! “Sólo nos la cascamos, _juntos pero no revueltos_ , cada uno a lo suyo. Lo que hacemos no es gay, ¿entiendes? Nunca lo ha sido entre los miembros del equipo. Es sólo intimidad entre amigos.”

Ernie sonrió.

“¿Y nunca has fantaseado con hacerlo?” preguntó con auténtica curiosidad, aumentando su excitación.

_Sí, anoche. Y ahora mismo me la cascaría contigo mientras te cuento mi fantasía y tú me cuentas cómo es Justin en la cama. ¡Maldita sea, Cad, contrólate!_

Cad bajó la cabeza, abochornado. Que un día después de imaginarlo Ernie le estuviera interrogando sobre sus pensamientos sólo podía significar dos cosas: O le leía la mente, o le tenía bien calado. Ernie le puso una mano comprensiva en el hombro:

“Cad, mírame.” Cad lo miró. “Tengo la impresión, pero corrígeme si me equivoco, que estás atravesando una crisis. Lo sé porque yo he tenido varias, así que reconozco los síntomas. Y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para hablar si lo necesitas, cuando lo necesites. En _cualquier_ momento. Puedes decirme y preguntarme lo que quieras. Lo que hablemos quedará entre tú y yo, no se lo contaré a nadie, ni siquiera a Justin. Tienes mi palabra de honor de Hufflepuff.”

Cad suspiró profundamente y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Sabía que podía confiar en Ernie. Aunque un año menor que Cad, era una especie de héroe en la sombra y lo admiraba profundamente. Fue Ernie quien levantó la casa el día de la muerte de Cedric. Fue quien lo sucedió como prefecto. Pero también había sido el cabecilla revolucionario de Hufflepuff contra Dolores Umbridge el curso pasado, aun a riesgo de su brillante expediente académico y de la expulsión del colegio. Era capaz de infundir respeto a grandes y pequeños a la vez que mostraba la consideración adecuada a los estudiantes mayores: siempre quería aprender de ellos y se tomaba muy en serio su experiencia y veteranía. A veces podía resultar algo pomposo, pero se le perdonaba porque carecía completamente de maldad y su objetivo final siempre era el bien común. Todos conocían su tesón, su lealtad y su tolerancia cero ante las injusticias. Era el Hufflepuff modelo por excelencia. Sólo le faltaba la belleza de Cedric, pero precisamente por no ser tan guapo, a Cad le caía mejor. Era un modelo _realista_. Probablemente se había enfrentado a todos los demonios de Cad, y algunos más. No perdía nada por educarse y aprender de su experiencia, tanto la buena como la mala. Ernie había sido un excelente perdedor durante años.

“¿De verdad puedo preguntarte lo que quiera?” se emocionó Cad.

“Claro,” sonrió Ernie con sinceridad. “Tú pregunta. Si es algo demasiado personal, te lo diré.”

“¿El baño de prefectos es tan maravilloso como dicen? ¿Me podrías colar algún día?”

“No está mal, pero ya nunca lo uso. Justin se niega a ir allí.”

 _Seguro que le recuerda a Cedric_ , pensó Cad.

“Y no, lo siento.”

“Jo…”

“Siguiente pregunta.”

 _Vamos allá_ , se dijo Cad.

“¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaba Justin?”

Ernie bajó la mirada un instante antes de responder:

“El primer día de colegio en el andén.”

“¿En serio?”

Ernie se encogió de hombros. 

“Fue un flechazo.”

“Guau…” Cad lo pensó un instante. Sabía que Rickett había apodado a Ernie _Picopala_ por su tesón en la conquista de Justin, pero desconocía que su atracción por él viniera de tan atrás. “¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba?”

“Al principio no lo sabía. Tenía 11 años. Sólo sabía que quería estar con él. A todas horas. Desde que conocí a Justin, no me he querido separar de él. Lo guie en el andén, me senté a su lado en el tren, me entusiasmé cuando vino a la misma casa, me senté junto a él en la mesa, me aseguré la cama de al lado – y algunas noches me colé en la suya. Creo que a ratos le llegué a agobiar. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Justin era lo más bonito y adorable que hubiera visto jamás. Me pilló por sorpresa y, simplemente, me dejé llevar. Cuando lo petrificó el basilisco quería ver rodar la cabeza del culpable. Cuando despertó, le invité a mi casa con la excusa de recuperar las lecciones perdidas, porque quería cuidarle, compensarle por no haberle podido salvar. Siempre he sentido una necesidad imperiosa de protegerle a toda costa. Sospecho que Herbert Fleet empezó a sentir algo parecido cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba cuidar de Summerby. Cuánto le agradezco que en su visita me abriera los ojos a la forma torpe en que lo estaba descuidando. Pero eso no volverá a suceder, te lo aseguro.”

“¡Bien!” asintió Cad, pensando en lo maravilloso que debía de ser que alguien te valorara y cuidara de esa manera, y sintiendo un poco de envidia sana. “Sobre todo si no quieres que llegue a tu cama oliendo a Zach.”

“¡Exacto! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Al enemigo, ni agua!”

Cad soltó una carcajada.

“Ahora en serio, a mí Justin siempre me ha parecido un chico adorable. Y me encanta escuchar su música. Le pone tanto sentimiento…”

“Justin es muy apasionado. Vive la vida con tanta intensidad y fervor inocente que te contagia aunque no quieras.”

“Bueno, de inocente tiene bien poco…” Cad le lanzó una mirada de complicidad. “Que le he visto provocarte con una botella.”

Ernie se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada.

“Es su sensualidad natural, otra de las cosas que me vuelven loco de él.”

 _Cad…_ La sensual voz de Summerby resonó en su cabeza, y Cad se sonrojó como virgen que era. Para disimularlo, carraspeó.

“¿Y cómo llevaste su relación con Cedric?”

“Al principio bastante mal,” admitió. “Pero lo terminé aceptando. Hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar. Y yo a Cedric lo admiraba muchísimo. Entendía por qué Justin se había enamorado de él. Era un rival imbatible, así que asumí mis propias carencias y los respeté. Me encerré aún más en mis estudios, que era lo más sencillo y productivo. Lo que más me costó fue no ceder a los impulsos y abrazarlo cuando Justin se sentía solo, cuando Cedric pareció rechazarlo en favor de Chang, cuando Cedric… ya sabes,” se interrumpió, el dolor todavía vivo en él. Se notaba que Ernie también había querido a su manera a Cedric. “No sé cómo puedes estar tan cerca de alguien que te atrae, y no tocarle. Porque es evidente que Summerby te atrae, Cad.”

Cad no se molestó en negarlo. Si había alguien con quien podía sincerarse, ese era Ernie.

“Sólo quiero estar cerca de él, no necesito más.”

“Eso no puede ser verdad. Eres un adolescente con necesidades, Cad.”

“Mi mano me basta.”

“Eso es porque no has probado otra cosa.”

“Puede,” admitió.

“¿Has estado alguna vez con alguien, Cad? Aparte de la tradición _no gay_ del equipo.”

“Con nadie. Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, Ernie, y voy a cumplir 18. ¿Es para llorar o no?”

“No, si estás esperando a la persona adecuada. Me parece admirable y encomiable. Justin fue mi primero, y espero que sea el último. Pienso esforzarme todo lo que haga falta para que dure. Porque yo ya no puedo estar sin él. Una vez pruebas el roce de la piel de otro, es difícil pasarse sin ello. Es adictivo. Seguramente Summerby, que acaba de probarlo, esté sufriendo por su ausencia, pero en tu caso no puedes echar de menos lo que no has conocido. No es por restregarte tu inexperiencia, sino por dejar clara tu ventaja. No sé si me explico.”

“La verdad es que me he perdido. ¿A qué te refieres?” se sorprendió Cad. 

“A mí me costó mantener la distancia con Justin, porque Justin y yo ya teníamos historia juntos antes de que él se liara con Cedric.”

“¿¡Ah sí!? ¡No tenía ni idea!”

“Empezamos a experimentar en el verano de segundo curso que pasó en mi casa.”

“¿En segundo? ¿Y qué hicisteis, pillines?”

“Yo le hice una paja y él a mí una mamada,” respondió Ernie sin mirarle.

_¡JO-DER!_

“Con 13 años yo todavía estaba aprendiendo a cascármela como es debido.”

“Éramos algo precoces.”

“¿Y luego?”

“Luego llegó el tercer curso y Justin ya sólo tuvo ojos para Cedric. Cedric era su _Juliet_. Justin era la mía. Al principio me identifiqué con la letra pensando que el amor perdido era el mío, pero resultó que _era solo que el momento no era el adecuado_.”

 _It was just that the time was wrong_.

Cad rememoró la letra con una sonrisa nostálgica.

“Me encantaba esa canción, qué pena que ya no pueda tocarla.”

“Justin ya no es capaz, y yo prefiero no escucharla. ¿Crees que Summerby es tu Juliet?”

“¡Qué va! No. Bueno. No lo sé. Estoy confuso.”

“Hasta ahora te gustaban las chicas, ¿no? ¿No estabas enamorado de Katie Bell? Justin me contó que Fleet se ofreció a hacer de celestino en cuanto despertara en San Mungo.”

“Enamorado no sé si es la palabra. Apenas hemos hablado. Katie me gusta mucho desde hace tiempo, pero siempre ha habido otras chicas que compartían mi atención. A estas alturas del curso ya debería gustarme otra, pero este año soy incapaz de fijarme en nadie.”

“¿Y la golpeadora? Salta a la vista que está loca por tus huesos.”

“Creía que se había echado novio.”

“Lo tiene, pero le sigues gustando. Se le nota a la legua.”

“Ya… Lo sé…” suspiró Cad con una punzada de culpabilidad. “No sabes cuánto lamento no sentir lo mismo por ella. Sería todo tan fácil. Pero no soy capaz de salir con alguien que no me atrae. Para eso prefiero pasar el tiempo con… mis amigos.”

“Lo entiendo, créeme,” sonrió Ernie con una mirada enigmática. “Pero, dime una cosa, Cad: Si Fleet estuviera todavía en el colegio y Summerby siguiera pegado a él en vez de a ti, ¿crees que te habrías planteado salir con la golpeadora?”

Cad lo pensó un momento y la respuesta le hizo sonrojarse. Sobre todo después de haberla tenido ronroneando sobre su muslo hacía apenas una hora. No le atraía tanto como Katie, eso estaba claro, pero se lo habría pensado. Una noche como esta, quizá se habría estado dando su primer morreo en la Torre de Astronomía. Ernie apoyó de nuevo una mano en su hombro.

“No te gusta ninguna otra chica porque el tiempo que pasas con él ahora es más valioso, ¿verdad?”

Cad asintió y luego suspiró con tristeza:

“Yo sólo quiero que vuelva a venir a mi cama por las noches.”

“¿Tú te escuchas a ti mismo?” rio Ernie.

“Sólo quiero volver a nuestra tradición. De verdad de la buena que no necesito que hagamos nada juntos.”

“¿Te ha dicho Summerby por qué ya no quiere venir?”

“Dice que porque no confía en su autocontrol.”

Ernie dio un puñetazo en la cama.

“¡Y con razón! ¡Por eso te decía que le llevabas ventaja! ¡Por eso estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo, en vez de con él! Porque de ti va a depender que crucéis o no la línea roja. ¿De verdad te basta con masturbarte a su lado, sin tocarle?”

“¡Sí! Bueno,” reculó, “en realidad me basta con cerrar los ojos y escuchar su voz.”

“¿Su voz?”

“¡Su voz, Ernie! Es…” Cad respiró hondo y, en un arrebato loco, decidió confesárselo: “¡Es mejor que cualquier fantasía que pueda crear en mi mente! No… No se lo digas a nadie, por favor, pero es que…” Cad echó de nuevo un hechizo silenciador al entorno, y bajó el volumen, por si acaso, hablando en grito-susurros: “¡Summerby tiene la voz más sensual que he escuchado en la vida! Un tío con pelos en los huevos como él no debería tener esa voz, Ernie. Debería ser ilegal. Porque te pone palote al primer gemido. Es escucharle, y ya la tienes dura como una piedra.” Ernie se echó a reír, pero Cad prosiguió: “Y lo mejor es que él mismo no es consciente del efecto que tiene, cree que te puede quitar las ganas. ¡Quitar las ganas, Ernie! ¡Si le pusieran un hechizo-megáfono sería capaz de dar un orgasmo al colegio entero! Las chicas mojarían las bragas y los tíos tendrían que irse corriendo al baño con la mano en la entrepierna. No es solo una voz caliente, es sexo concentrado. Yo no sé mucho de sexo, Ernie, pero sí que nunca me he corrido con la intensidad con la que me corría cuando Summerby gemía a mi lado.”

Ernie se tapó la cara con las manos y se restregó los ojos, llenos de lágrimas de tanto reír.

“Cad, tengo malas noticias para ti.”

“Sé que no debemos, lo sé, no tienes que decirme nada. Confieso que no estoy seguro de que pudiera controlarme para no cruzar esa línea, si Summerby me provocara. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste tú?”

“¿Cuándo Justin me provocaba? Nunca lo conseguí. Por eso sé que la única forma de evitar la tentación es evitar el peligro. Y la única forma de evitar el peligro es manteniendo a Summerby lejos de tu cama. En el sofá se te pega tanto que ya sólo le falta sentarse en tu regazo.”

“Lo sé.” Su sonrisa le delató.

“¡Es de otro, Cad!”

“¡Lo sé también!”

“Y yo sé lo difícil que es, de verdad. Nunca te puedes alejar del todo de tu mejor amigo cuando sabes que le haces falta. Pero para mí era durísimo estar cerca de Justin, especialmente cuando sentía su propia necesidad, _esa otra necesidad_. La tentación era enorme. Era superior a mí. Primero, porque Justin quería a otro, luego, porque estaba con ese otro y, después de la tragedia, porque no le olvidaba. Así que lo evité. Nos evitamos los dos, para evitar tentaciones.”

“¿Por qué? Mientras estaba con Cedric, lo entiendo. Pero ¿antes y después? ¿Por qué no aprovechaste?”

“Por amor propio. No soy el sustituto de nadie. No quería hacer nada con él mientras no pensara realmente en mí. Por eso tardamos tanto en dar el paso. Pero cuando finalmente lo dimos, mereció la pena toda la espera,” sonrió Ernie, colorado. “Justin es un libro abierto, así que no tengo duda de sus sentimientos.”

“Joder, Ernie, enhorabuena,” Cad le dio una palmada en el hombro con renovada admiración.

“Gracias, Cad. Lo que quiero decir es que, como en vuestro caso hay claramente _otro_ , creo que debéis evitar la intimidad de tu cama _a toda costa_. Es la única forma de no cagarla. Eso, y no beber juntos. Nada de alcohol que nuble tu juicio. Por lo que más quieras, Cad, ¡no os emborrachéis!”

“Pierde cuidado. Además, Summerby ya nunca quiere venir a masturbarse conmigo, así que no hay peligro.”

“Pero lo habrá. Créeme, que lo habrá. Se os ve muy unidos, se nota que os necesitáis. Tú, lo necesitas; y si no fuera por ti, Summerby estaría deprimidísimo. Pero todavía queda curso por delante y no hay salidas a Hogsmeade, ni vacaciones a la vista. Antes o después se sentirá tan, tan, tan solo que bajará la guardia. Será vulnerable. Es probable que entonces de ti dependa aprovechar esa debilidad y ceder a un impulso o cuidar vuestra amistad. ¿Merece la pena perderlo como amigo por un calentón del momento?”

“¡Claro que no! Pero eso no va a pasar, no-”

“En frío no se puede predecir,” lo interrumpió Ernie. “Tendrás que valorarlo cuando suceda. Ya verás que no es fácil. Que puede ser una auténtica tortura cuando sientes, porque lo notas, lo _sabes_ , que de repente la otra persona está a tu alcance y dispuesta. Y serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca, ¿eh? Pero Cad, piensa entonces si merece la pena perder, no uno, sino dos amigos, y poner al resto en una situación incómoda. Por un simple _calentón_.”

“Por supuesto que no. ¡Summerby es muy valioso para mí!” Se sonrojó. “Quiero decir que nuestra amistad es muy valiosa para mí. Y eso no va a ocurrir, te lo digo yo.”

“Eso espero. Son solo unos meses más, al fin y al cabo. Dos años y medio tuve que aguantarme yo. Y si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, ahora mismo seguiría aguantándome, torturado por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder ni tocarle. Al menos hasta salir de Hogwarts y perderlo de vista. Seguro que ahí fuera encontrarás a alguien, Cad. El mundo del quidditch te hará conocer más de una Katie y un Summerby. Quizá allí encuentres a tu pareja ideal. Tengo la impresión de que, a ti, más que los chicos o las chicas, lo que te gustan de verdad son los jugadores de quidditch. Los buenos jugadores de quidditch, ¿me equivoco?”

Cad lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que no podría estar con nadie al que no le gustara el quidditch. Es posible que ser buen jugador fuera un aspecto muy atractivo para él. Pero no le valía cualquiera. Cad era enamoradizo, pero muy selectivo. Así que, de momento, el deporte le tendría que bastar.

“En fin, no te tortures, Cad. Los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, pero sí puedes controlar lo que haces con ellos. Y recuerda que me tienes a tu disposición cuandoquiera que necesites apoyo moral o simplemente desahogarte. Lo digo muy en serio, Cad. No tengas reparos en buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Gracias, Ernie. Lo aprecio mucho.”

Ernie asintió.

“Hay cosas que no se pueden hablar con cualquiera, por muy buenos amigos que sean o crean que nos conocen bien.”

Cad recordó cómo Rickett le animaba a tirarse a Summerby antes de saber que estaba con Fleet. Su oferta para montarse un trío con él y Tamsin. Cad sonrió. Sabía que sólo Ernie Macmillan podría ayudarle a mantener los pies en la tierra. Ernie le comprendía mejor que nadie. Ernie sabía lo que era estar con otro chico, sufrir por otro chico, tocar a otro chico, necesitar la compañía de un chico que quiere a otro. Era un honor tener a alguien como Ernie allí. Sería también un honor…

“Buenas noches, Cad.”

Ernie hizo ademán de incorporarse para abrir las cortinas, pero Cad puso un brazo delante para impedirlo.

“Espera, Ernie.”

“¿Sí?”

Seguía medio empalmado, y no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad única.

“Ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas un poco más y nos hacemos unas pajas?”

Ernie lo miró con incredulidad y luego se echó a reír.

“¿Lo dices en serio?”

“Es que no me gusta hacerlo solo,” suplicó con ojitos lastimeros, una estrategia que solía funcionar con Rickett, y que, hasta Pascua, había funcionado también con Summerby.

Ernie sonrió con afectuosa exasperación, pero respondió con su más firme voz de prefecto:

“Lo siento, Cad, pero yo sólo me bajo los pantalones por Justin Finch-Fletchley.”

Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, dejando a Cad admirado y excitado a partes iguales.

_Lástima…_

Cad lanzó otro hechizo silenciador, metió la mano dentro del pantalón y se dispuso a disfrutar consigo mismo por primera vez en semanas. La visita de Ernie le había hecho sentir aliviado, comprendido y abrigado. Le había hecho sentir _bien_.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Cad se sentó junto a Summerby en el desayuno con la sensación de que podía con ello, ¡claro que sí! Además, faltaba poco para el partido contra Slytherin, por lo que le resultaba sencillo concentrar la atención en el quidditch. En el entrenamiento, e incluso en los vestuarios, logró no pensar en otra cosa que en colar la _quaffle_ en los aros.

Como colofón, esa misma noche, durante la cena, ocurrió lo último que Cad se hubiera imaginado.

“¡Ey, Cad, mira allí!” le señaló el capitán. “¡Ha vuelto Katie Bell!”

Cad alzó rápidamente la cabeza del plato y vio, efectivamente, a su cazadora favorita sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeada por un grupo de entusiasmadas compañeras. Cad debió de poner tal sonrisa de idiota, que Katie Bell terminó captando su mirada, y le sonrió tímidamente mientras le saludaba con la mano. El cosquilleo que le subió de la tripa al corazón confirmó, para su gran alivio, lo mucho que todavía le gustaba. Cad le devolvió el saludo, ampliando su sonrisa hasta el máximo que le permitía la cara, mientras por dentro se preguntaba si Herbert habría cumplido su palabra y le habría hecho un poco de celestino durante su convalecencia.

Un brazo alrededor de su cuello le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

“¡Ya la tienes de vuelta, Cad! ¡No tienes excusa!” exclamó Summerby, contento.

“Pues yo me he enterado de que Dean y Ginny han roto,” comentó Susan, señalando la parte de la mesa en la que se sentaban, separados. Dean Thomas parecía cabizbajo y deprimido. A Ginny Weasley se la veía más entera. Se notaba quién había roto con quién. 

Todos miramos de reojo a Zacharías, que alzaba el cuello con los ojillos iluminados.

“¿Qué?” se encogió de hombros al percibir tanta atención.

“Tú todavía tienes novia,” le espetó Susan. “Si piensas intentar algo, no seas malnacido y rompe primero con Hannah.”

“¡No pienso romper con Hannah!” protestó con fervor. Justin y Ernie lo miraron con suspicacia. “Ni tampoco pienso ponerle los cuernos, ¡que lo sepáis!”

Cad lo miró con una mezcla de compasión y admiración. Zach podía ser egocéntrico y molesto como un grano en el culo, pero su inquebrantable lealtad hacia sus amigos lo hacía merecedor sin duda de estar en Hufflepuff.

“Eso, hagamos nuevas parejas, no las rompamos,” comentó el capitán, mirando a Cad de reojo. “¡Pero esperad al menos hasta que pase el partido contra Slytherin, por favor! Es el último de la temporada. No nos desconcentremos antes de tiempo.

Más tarde, en los sofás, la pandilla habitual formada por el equipo y los amigos cercanos se pusieron a debatir apasionadamente la estrategia más adecuada para que Cad se declarase. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, todos parecían convencidos de que tenía muchas posibilidades. El capitán, siempre atento a las prioridades, sugirió que su mejor baza era aprovechar el partido contra Slytherin para lucirse delante de Katie. Si jugaba como hacía siempre, Cad ganaría muchos puntos a sus ojos y la tendría en bandeja para decirle lo que sentía. 

“¡Tenemos que hacer un buen partido a toda costa!” exclamó el capitán. “¡Hagámoslo también por Cad!”

Hubo risas y asentimientos por parte de todo el equipo. La golpeadora miraba a Cad con una mezcla de simpatía y resignación. Cad intentó no sentirse mal por ella. A todo esto, Summerby permanecía pegado a él para hablarle en tono conspiratorio con un brazo apoyado sobre su hombro y una pierna doblada sobre su muslo. _Sólo le falta sentarse en tu regazo_ , le había dicho Ernie. Pero Cad no sentía ya peligro, porque sus sentimientos parecían de nuevo enfilados en la dirección correcta. Así que, a pesar de aquel cuestionable contacto, y a pesar de la vergüenza de estar discutiendo públicamente su vida amorosa, Cad disfrutaba la atención y se sentía tan ilusionado como si fuera Navidad. Respecto a sus posibilidades con Katie, no lo tenía tan claro.

“Os agradezco los ánimos, chicos, pero no sé si debo arriesgarme. Estoy más que harto de recibir calabazas. En casa se me valora porque juego bien al quidditch, pero no soy el tipo de chico que despierta pasiones en las chicas, y menos en las de otras casas. Además, después de lo ocurrido, sus amigas la rodearán más férreamente que nunca para protegerla. ¿Quién soy yo para acercarme?”

“Herb prometió hablarle bien de ti,” dijo Summerby. “No subestimes su capacidad para ablandar a las personas.”

“Seguro que, gracias a Fleet, Katie no saldrá huyendo si le pides hablar con ella en privado,” aseveró Ernie.

“Por algo tienes que empezar, Cad,” le animó Summerby. “No creo que Sprout aprecie que te pongas a ligar en mitad de Herbología, pero quizá le puedas pasar una nota para hablar a la salida de clase, o del comedor.”

“Todo me parece una idea terrible,” replicó Cad. “Demasiado repentino e inesperado para ella. Después de lo que le ha pasado, no creo que le apetezca complicarse aún más lo que le queda de curso. Si por lo menos yo tuviera un cuerpo que le alegrara la vista...”

“Pues no sé qué decirte,” comentó la golpeadora. “Si me hubieran atacado a mí, ahora agradecería tener un novio grande e imponente como tú, Cad. Aunque sólo fuera para disuadir a otros agresores.”

Cad la miró con una sonrisa de profunda gratitud. Tenía razón. Había muchas variables en juego. Quizá tuviera alguna posibilidad, después de todo.

Pero lo primero era lo primero: ganar a Slytherin.

Y, ya de paso, impresionar un poquito a Katie Bell.

* * *

Conforme se acercaba el día del partido, los Slytherin comenzaron a hacer gala de su habitual juego sucio psicológico, acosando a los jugadores por los pasillos siempre que tenían ocasión. Cuando iban todos juntos o con Cad no se atrevían, por supuesto. Tampoco se atrevían con la golpeadora. Pero una vez se encontró a Summerby rodeado por culebras que no le dejaban avanzar en ninguna dirección.

“No tan rápido, chaval.”

“Oye, Summerby, nos han dicho que te gusta chupar pollas.”

Los muy imbéciles se reían como trols descerebrados y hacían gestos obscenos, agitando la mano en el aire y marcando la lengua por dentro de la mejilla. Al parecer, ya se había corrido la voz fuera de casa de que el buscador de Hufflepuff era gay, así que intentaban usarlo en su contra. Cad estaba a punto de intervenir, cuando Summerby habló con su aplomo incombustible:

“Sí, pero me gustan grandes y gordas, así que no presto mis servicios a Slytherin, lo siento. Sé que andáis muy necesitados, pero tendréis que buscaros a otro que se conforme con miniaturas. ¡ _Ciao_!”

Cad y alumnos de otras casas que andaban cerca se echaron a reír, pero a las serpientes no les hizo ninguna gracia, y siguieron bloqueándole el paso, pese a sus esfuerzos por abrirse camino. Finalmente, Summerby suspiró y, sin perder un ápice la calma, sacó su varita y les dijo:

“Pero bueno, vamos a ver, ¿no sabéis que los Hufflepuffs tenemos conocimientos místicos de Herbología? ¡Dejadme pasar ahora mismo si no queréis que os lance una maldición de hongos que os revienten los huevos a sarpullidos!”

Los muy mentecatos se miraron entre ellos, preocupados, pero uno se encogió de hombros y siguió bloqueándole el paso, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él. 

“¡ _FUNGUS ATROCIUS_!” gritó Summerby, agitando su varita en el aire.

A los Slytherin les faltó tiempo para perder el culo dispersándose.

Riendo a mandíbula batiente, Cad se fijó en que alguno se volvía para mirar a Summerby con curiosidad y anhelo. _Masocas hay en todas partes_ , pensó Cad. Summerby le vio y se acercó con cara de: ¿ _Has visto a esos idiotas_? Cad no pudo por menos que rodearle los hombros con un brazo y estrujarle afectuosamente. Se sentía muy orgulloso de él.

* * *

El duelo Hufflepuff contra Slytherin no despertaba mucho interés, sobre todo en ausencia de chicos populares como Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, quienes este curso parecían completamente desinteresados por el quidditch. Sí acudieron a verlos el equipo entero de Ravenclaw y parte del de Gryffindor. Cad comprobó, con satisfacción, que Katie Bell estaba sentada en las gradas con sus amigas. Cuando el equipo de Hufflepuff desfiló hacia el campo, Cad miró en su dirección y Katie Bell le sonrió. Su corazón dio un vuelco y Cad se apresuró a hacerle un rápido saludo con los dedos en la frente. Sus amigas rieron de forma conspiratoria, como suelen hacer las chicas. Los ánimos de Cad subieron al 200%.

De este partido dependía que Hufflepuff tuviera alguna esperanza de ganar la copa de la casa pero, la verdad sea dicha, era bastante difícil. Hufflepuff había perdido por poco contra Ravenclaw, pero había perdido. Slytherin también había perdido contra los cuervos, pero de forma aplastante. Ahora, la maldita diferencia de puntos que siempre les lastraba, les obligaba a dar una paliza a Slytherin que superara la que les había dado Ravenclaw. El equipo entero estaba de acuerdo en que aquello era prácticamente imposible, y por ello le habían dado instrucciones a Summerby de que, tan pronto como tuvieran ventaja en el marcador, no dudara en atrapar la _snitch_ en cuanto la tuviera delante. El mero hecho de ganar a Slytherin era suficiente gloria para su casa. Les cerraría la boca en presencia de los Hufflepuff durante el resto del curso.

“Vamos, chicos. Hemos entrenado mucho para este día. ¡Demostremos a las serpientes que a los Hufflepuff no nos acobarda nadie!” les había arengado el capitán antes de salir de los vestuarios.

Ahora Cad lo veía estrechar la mano del capitán de Slytherin con una mezcla de anticipación y tristeza, porque, pasara lo que pasase, este sería su último partido en Hogwarts.

* * *

En casa los recibieron de nuevo con los brazos abiertos y la fiesta ya montada.

Habían ganado. Por segundo año consecutivo, ¡habían derrotado a Gryffindor y a Slytherin! No solo eso, sino que le habían dado una paliza a las serpientes. No una tan grande como los Ravenclaw, por desgracia, pero sí otra tunda de la que tardarían en recuperarse. Como de costumbre, Cad había sido el máximo anotador, y Summerby había atrapado la _snitch_ antes siquiera de que el buscador de Slytherin pudiera reaccionar; pero sus compañeros tampoco se habían quedado atrás. Libre del férreo marcaje al que le habían sometido los Gryffindor por despecho, Zach también había podido desquitarse y colarles la _quaffle_ unas cuantas veces. Gracias al entrenamiento intensivo antiviolencia, la cazadora se había librado con habilidad de las jugadas más sucias, y les había dejado todos los pases en bandeja. Los golpeadores habían estado brillantes, derribando armarios a diestro y siniestro sin tregua ni pudor con sus feroces contraataques. Y el guardián se había lucido con algunas paradas espectaculares (no era por fardar, pero entrenar tanto tiempo frente a Cad había dado sus frutos). Habían mantenido el pabellón tan alto como lo habían dejado sus compañeros del curso pasado. Cad se atrevería a decir que incluso más. Sus dos victorias habían sido apabullantes y sabían a pura gloria.

Inolvidable había sido el abrazo colectivo en el campo, entre lágrimas, en el que había sentido a Summerby empotrado contra todo su cuerpo, con la _snitch_ todavía en la mano. Se habían esforzado tanto para llegar hasta allí, habían entrenado tanto y con tanta pasión, que la emoción los desbordó tras su victoria: Cad lloraba, Summerby lloraba, sus compañeros los abrazaban y también lloraban; y Cad volvió a embotellar en su memoria aquella sensación de felicidad absoluta para llevarla consigo el resto de sus días.

En la fiesta, Cad se dejó llevar de un sitio a otro por sus compañeros y admiradores con una euforia nebulosa que hacía sus pies flotar. No era solo la cerveza de mantequilla adulterada, estaba seguro de ello. Era el calor agradecido de su casa. Y la constante compañía del otro héroe, Summerby, a su lado. Ambos se agarraban el uno al otro como a un salvavidas, para sobrellevar la marea de emociones que los arrastraba.  
  


* * *

En aquella ocasión no terminaron la celebración en la sala común, sino en el dormitorio de los de séptimo, como había sido habitual el curso pasado, y como sus propios compañeros le habían propuesto la otra vez. Era ya medianoche cuando bajaron, así que nadie más que los propios ocupantes del dormitorio acompañaron a los vencedores. Para Cad, el mero hecho de llevarse al equipo entero una vez más a su habitación era un placer; pero si además conseguía meterlos en su cama, sería un sueño hecho realidad. Algo más que enorgullecería a Rickett cuando se lo contara en su próxima carta. De modo que, a medio camino, Cad les indicó que hicieran una parada en sus dormitorios para aprovisionarse de pijama y manta, _por si acaso_ caían redondos antes de poder volver a sus respectivas camas. En realidad, Cad tenía toda la intención de secuestrarlos hasta el día siguiente.

Venían bastante achispados y con intención de continuar bebiendo, por cortesía de los de séptimo. El alcohol en Hufflepuff se conseguía de contrabando a través de un pasadizo secreto que conectaba el pub Cabeza de puerco en Hogsmeade con una habitación especial en Hogwarts. Era un secreto que se iba transmitiendo de promoción en promoción: Rickett se lo transmitió a Cad y a los de su curso antes de graduarse. Cad pensaba enseñárselo a Ernie, Justin y Susan en junio. Esa noche, Cad había dado instrucciones a sus compañeros para que guardaran parte del botín en su cama, antes de llevar el resto a la sala común. Ahí estaba, esperándolos. 

“Venga, todos a mi cama,” dijo Cad.

“¿Estás seguro de que cabremos ahí?” preguntó el guardián con aprensión. Al ser el más joven, era el único que no había bebido más de la cuenta.

“Que sí, hombre, ya lo verás.”

Los compañeros de Cad se rieron.

“Anda, chicas, que os vais a poner moradas las dos.”

“¿Con estos?” señaló la golpeadora hacia el equipo con exagerado desdén.

“¡Nos vamos a comer los mocos!” se lamentó la cazadora.

“Yo es que no me lo explico,” meneaba la cabeza otro de séptimo: “¿Por qué seguís siendo los más populares entre las chicas, si pasáis de ellas?”

“¡Porque la metemos mejor que tú!” replicó Zach. Y Cad asintió efusivamente.

“Sí, claro, en el aire, porque lo que es en tierra…”

“¡Acuéstate y suda!” le devolvió Zach con rabia.

Entre risas y pedorretas, los de séptimo les desearon suerte y los dejaron a su celebración, encerrándose en sus camas e insonorizándolas. Cad lamentó un poco que no se quedaran más tiempo con ellos. El curso pasado hubo más participación de todo séptimo y sexto, chicos y chicas. Fue una locura. La prefecta Hannah les hizo insonorizar el dormitorio entero. ¡Se lo pasaron genial! Pero ya habría tiempo para veladas con sus compañeros antes de que terminara el curso. Ya había celebrado con ellos la victoria contra Gryffindor. Esta noche era para el equipo. Además, ahora que no hacía falta dejar las cortinas de la cama abiertas, podía poner en práctica ciertos hechizos.

“No os preocupéis por la cama, en serio,” dijo Cad, tambaleándose. A lo mejor se había tomado alguna cervecilla de más, sin darse cuenta. La golpeadora le puso rápidamente ambas manos en la espalda para sujetarlo. “Ernie me enseñó un hechizo muy útil para ampliarla sólo por dentro. Subid y lo veréis.”

“¿Ernie Macmillan estuvo aquí?” le preguntó Summerby, suspicaz.

“Ernie tiene casi la misma envergadura que yo,” respondió Cad evasivamente, al tiempo que le clavaba la mirada para no levantar sospechas. “Entiende mis problemas. Y me enseñó un hechizo.”

Summerby frunció el ceño, consciente de la evasión, pero lo dejó estar y se quitó las zapatillas para meterse en la cama de Cad.

“Ernie lo que te tiene es bien calado,” comentó Zach en la oreja de Cad, para que Summerby no lo oyera.

“¡Venga, adentro todos!” los animó, ignorando la punzada de aprensión que suponía tener a Summerby 1. en su cama 2. alcoholizados los dos 3. recordando a Ernie Macmillan. Consciente de las advertencias del prefecto, Cad confiaba en que la presencia del resto del equipo impidiera cualquier desastre. 

Los siete jugadores se apretujaron en el limitado espacio como pudieron, que fue con muchos esfuerzos y no pocas quejas, y Cad cerró las cortinas. Luego, con cierta dificultad, pronunció las palabras que había memorizado para iluminar el claustrofóbico espacio con luciérnagas, antes que nada, y luego para ensanchar la cama hasta que vio que entraban todos con comodidad.

“¡Genial!” exclamó el guardián, saltando para rodar por ella de un lado a otro. “¡Qué pasada! ¡Es como tener varias camas juntas!”

“¡Así, sí!” aplaudió el capitán.

“¡Qué bonitas!” suspiró la cazadora, contemplando las luciérnagas.

“¿Ese hechizo también te lo enseñó Ernie?” preguntó Summerby en un susurró con cara de mosqueo. 

“La verdad es que sí.”

“Pues no me imagino en qué contexto podría necesitar iluminar contigo un espacio cerrado, ¿hmmm?”

“¿Estás celoso?” le picó Cad, empujándole afectuosamente el antebrazo para apartarle, porque Summerby se estaba inclinando peligrosamente hacia él. 

Summerby se encogió de hombros, haciendo un puchero inconsciente mientras fingía indiferencia:

“Si a Justin no le importa, a mí menos.”

“A Justin no le importa, porque Ernie y yo no hemos hecho absolutamente nada. Me dio algunos consejos mágicos, eso es todo,” susurró, y en voz más alta dijo: “Capitán, el botín está bajo las almohadas. Vasos desvanecibles incluidos.”

“¡Recibido!”

Desde la cabecera de la cama, el capitán y el guardián se pusieron a servir las bebidas y a hacerlas flotar en el aire con sus varitas hacia el resto. Había whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla sin adulterar, para elegir según edad y nivel de alcoholización previo. También había un botijo mágico lleno de agua fresquita que se llenaba constantemente conforme se iba bebiendo. Es lo primero que ruló por la cama. 

“¿Consejos mágicos, decías?” Insistió Summerby.

“Por si traía al equipo para la celebración, tonto,” sonrió Cad, sabiendo que en aquella mentira había parte de verdad: los hechizos estaban siendo muy útiles. “Anda, déjalo ya, que me recuerdas a Zach cuando está empeñado en sonsacarte algo.”

“Oye, que estoy aquí, ¿eh?” saltó el aludido mientras recibía su botella de cerveza de mantequilla a los pies de la cama. Cad estuvo a punto de sugerirle a Summerby que también eligiera la cerveza, pero el muy temerario se apresuró a coger dos vasos de whisky de fuego, uno para Cad y otro para él mismo. Cad pensó que, de perdidos, al río. Cuando todos estuvieron servidos, el capitán alzó su vaso en el aire y exclamó:

“¡Venga, chicos, un último brindis!” Los siete alzaron su vaso. “Este año tampoco nos llevaremos la copa de quidditch, pero nuestros esfuerzos han sido recompensados con dos victorias y tres resultados históricos.”

“A ti, a efemérides no te gana nadie,” comentó Zach, y todos rieron.

El capitán sonrió y luego gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos:

“¡¡Por nosotros!!”

“¡Por nosotros!” corearon, emocionados.

“Todavía no me lo creo,” dijo la cazadora, secándose las lágrimas. “Hace unos meses no era más que una novata, y hoy le he dado sopas con honda a esos mamones de Slytherin.”

“Eso es porque eres muy buena jugadora, y donde hay calidad enseguida se nota,” le dijo Summerby, sacándole todos los colores.

“¡Uyuyuuuy!” se burló la golpeadora, dándole un codazo a su compañera. Ésta se terminó rápidamente la cerveza de mantequilla para disimular.

“¡Mira al adulador!” se rio Cad.

“¿Qué pasa?” Summerby se encogió de hombros. “¿Por qué sólo vale piropear a una chica cuando te la quieres tirar? Sabéis que tengo razón: nuestra cazadora es de primera. Y no es sólo ella. Tenemos un equipazo, del primero al último. Bueno, quizá salvo Zach, que cada año va a peor.”

“¡Serás ca-MPF!” Una mano a tiempo de la golpeadora en su boca le ahorró el resto.

“Es broma, hombre,” sonrió Summerby. “Hoy lo has hecho fenomenal. Se nota que Slytherin tomó nota del partido contra Gryffindor y han ido a por Cad. Esta vez te han subestimado a ti.”

“Y con Cad no han podido,” apuntó el guardián, orgulloso.

“Ni contigo,” le guiñó un ojo Cad.

“Ya que os ponéis tan cariñosos,” empezó la cazadora, alzando su cerveza vacía en el aire: “¿jugamos a girar la botella?”

“¡NO!” Respondieron todos a la vez con cara de espanto. La sincronización fue tan perfecta que les entró la risa floja.

“¡Vale, vale, no me mordáis!” se defendió la cazadora haciendo un puchero.

“A lo mejor soy sólo yo, pero ¿no notáis que la cama cruje?” comentó el guardián, quien aún conservaba todos los sentidos agudizados.

“¿Quizá la magia amplia el espacio, pero no lo hace más resistente?” dijo Summerby.

“Yo creo que sí, lo que pasa es que somos muchos,” replicó el capitán.

“Tengo una idea,” dijo Zach. “¿Por qué no hacemos levitar la cama? Así sufrirá menos.”

“¿¡Qué lógica etílica es esa!?” se escandalizó Summerby.

“Pues a mí me parece buena idea,” dijo Cad, sacando la varita. “¡ _Wingardium Leviosa_!”

Cad intentó hacerla levitar, pero era mucha cama, con demasiada gente encima, y él solo no pudo. Uno tras otro, y entre varios, fueron probando con menor y mayor acierto (una vez hicieron levitar por accidente al guardián y Cad tuvo que bajarlo rápidamente con un _Finite Incantatem_ ). Al final tuvieron que lanzar el hechizo todos a la vez, bien coordinados, para lograr que la cama subiera más de medio metro del suelo y se quedara arriba. Lo celebraron con risas y vítores y algún que otro salto sentados.

“Estamos en una cama flotante, ¡qué pasada!” exclamó el guardián, quien disfrutaba como un enano con todo.

“Me siento como si estuviera en una tienda de campaña en mitad de las nubes,” suspiró la cazadora, somnolienta, dejándose caer hacia la golpeadora. “Mmm, no hay nada como una almohada humana…”

“Estoy de acuerdo,” dijo Summerby, dejándose caer hacia Cad sin pudor. Las chicas se rieron y los otros chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco, con resignación. Cad se moría por rodearle con un brazo, pero ni en aquel estado de semi lucidez se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima. Era una suerte tremenda que estuvieran tan bien acompañados. Aunque una parte de su cerebro, la que habitaba entre sus piernas, lo lamentaba. La paja que podrían haberse estado haciendo hoy de estar los dos solos habría sido épica, ¡épica! Pero Cad no cambiaría esta noche con todo el equipo por nada, ni siquiera por una buena manola con Summerby como en los viejos tiempos. Todavía recordaba las artimañas con las que consiguió, muy al principio, que empezara a venir a masturbarse con él. Cada vez que Cad estaba de bajón, se lo camelaba. Ay, aquellas pajas consoladoras, la paja furiosa, la paja celebratoria y, sus favoritas: las pajas relajantes. Qué dulces recuerdos. Cuánto lo echaba de menos.

“Summerby, será mejor que no te aficiones a usar a Cad de almohada, porque le queda poco para echarse novia,” dijo Zach.

 _¿Novia?_ Se preguntó Cad, sin comprender. Entre el cansancio, el alcohol y el persistente recuerdo de la forma tan sensual en la que Summerby pronunció aquella vez su nombre mientras se tocaba, le resultaba difícil pensar con claridad.

“¿Y qué? ¿Acaso el hecho de que Justin tenga novio te impide usarlo a él de consolador?” le rebatió el buscador, con sus huevos cuadrados. Zach le respondió con un gesto obsceno de la mano.

“Por si no te has dado cuenta, Macmillan lleva meses asegurándose de que Zach se mantenga a distancia,” se rio el capitán, leyendo bien la frustración de Zach.

“Pero Katie no es de esta casa. Y ya se sabe que ojos que no ven…” comentó la cazadora, risueña y adormilada.

 _¿Katie? ¿Katie Bell? ¡Ah, sí!_ , recordó Cad. Se había propuesto declararse antes de terminar el curso. Hoy se había propuesto lucirse ante ella. Katie le había sonreído antes del partido. Cad le había dedicado su primer punto, pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiera captado. Sus compañeros, sí. Summerby lo estaba mirando con curiosidad en sus brillantes ojitos, algo entornados, pero todavía muy despiertos:

“¿Al final qué vas a hacer, Cad? ¿Se lo vas a decir?”

Cad no las tenía todas consigo de que confesarle a Katie sus sentimientos a estas alturas llevara a algo. Quizá tuviera alguna posibilidad, pero esa posibilidad remota también le asustaba, por razones que no terminaba de comprender. Y si fracasaba… Si lo rechazaba… Bueno, sería una pequeña humillación, pero sus amigos estarían allí para consolarle, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

 _Espera un momento,_ pensó, mirando fijamente a Summerby.

¡Eso era! Todavía le quedaba una gran baza por jugar. Una _casi_ infalible.

“He tomado una determinación,” anunció con una gran sonrisa.

“¿Hmmm?” murmuró Summerby.

“De esta semana no pasa: Voy a declararme a Katie Bell,” sentenció, sintiéndose invencible.

Summerby se incorporó rápidamente… y casi se marea y se le cae encima. Cad tuvo que sujetarle por un hombro. Summerby dejó caer la cabeza contra la suya, pegando la sien, y de paso su rodilla, su muslo y todo su costado.

“¡Ese es mi Cad!” dijo entusiasmado. “¡Hoy le has echado _quaffles_ , ahora hay que echarle huevos!”

“Tío, estás demasiado borracho,” le avisó Zach. “Y os recuerdo que no estáis solos, para variar.”

“¿Cómo que _para variar_? ¿Tú notas alguna diferencia con cómo se comporta en los sofás cuando está sobrio?” dijo la golpeadora.

“La verdad es que no…” se rindió Zach, meneando la cabeza.

Cad no quiso corregirles, pero la verdad es que aquella proximidad con Summerby _en su propia cama_ le estaba dejando _duramente_ indispuesto. Cad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le estaba masajeando el hombro por el que le sostenía. Se le estaban moviendo los dedos solos. Summerby cabía perfectamente en uno de sus brazos. Y a juzgar por el ronroneo del buscador, esa sensación le gustaba. _Maldita sea, Summerby…_

“Es oficial: Summerby es el gato de Cad,” comentó el guardián, inocente él. A su lado, el capitán resopló divertido, pero se abstuvo de comentar. Prefirió desviar el tema:

“Escuchad: Aunque ya no haya más partidos que jugar, me gustaría que siguiéramos entrenando de vez en cuando. Por los que seguiremos el curso que viene.”

“Por mí encantado,” respondió Cad enseguida. “Cuando me digáis. Hasta que me gradúe, soy todo vuestro.”

Summerby alzó perezosamente un brazo:

“¡Yo también me apunto!”

Las chicas y Zach asintieron con más somnolencia que entusiasmo, pero Cad sabía que podían contar con ellos.

“De paso, podemos ir cribando reservas,” continuó, emocionado, el capitán, mientras el guardián asentía a todo con ojos vidriosos, resbalando progresivamente hacia la almohada de Cad, a la que terminó abrazado en posición fetal. La conversación pasó de las previsiones para el equipo el año siguiente, a los recuerdos de este curso, partido a partido, con todos sus retos y su anecdotario. Unos y otras fueron aportando risas y nostalgia, mientras la bebida se iba acabando y el silencio que precede al sueño iba ganando terreno.

Cad echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y sonrió de pura dicha: El guardián y el capitán seguían ocupando el cabecero. Junto a ellos, Cad y Summerby se apoyaban en la pared y en ellos mismos. De una guisa parecida se sentaban la cazadora y la golpeadora, a las que se les empezaban a cerrar los párpados. Zach ocupaba los pies de la cama, recostado entre la pared y uno de los postes. Los observaba con su aire taciturno, pero se le notaba relajado. _Agustito_. Cad apuró su vaso de whisky de fuego, lo desvaneció, y sintió cómo terminaba de calentarle el alma, mientras Summerby iba resbalando poco a poco por su costado y cayendo hacia su regazo. No pensaba impedirlo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Definitivamente, Cad podía vivir para siempre de momentos como aquel.

 _Dame un buen equipo de quidditch y seré feliz_ , pensó.

No fue consciente de cuándo, ni de qué manera, pero en algún momento cerró los ojos y se durmió tal cual estaba. 

* * *

En mitad de la noche Cad sintió un fuerte terremoto que lo sacudió a la vigilia, pero una vez pasó se sentía tan cansado y tan bien arropado por todos lados, que no le dio importancia y volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Por la mañana, Cad se despertó de repente, alertado por voces al otro lado de las cortinas.

“¡Uala, qué desastre!”

“Pero ¡¿qué ha pasado aquí?!”

“¿Se han cargado la cama?”

“Mira las patas, están destrozadas. Y los postes están cruzados.”

“¿Se puede saber qué han hecho estos animales?”

“¿Una orgía?”

“¿Con esos participantes? ¡Ni de coña!”

“¿Estarán bien?”

“¿No oyes los ronquidos? Estos estuvieron de juerga hasta las tantas y acabaron mamadísimos, te lo digo yo.”

“Ya verás cuando Cad vea su querida cama hecha trizas…”

“¡Chist! Venga, vamos a desayunar. Dejemos a los héroes que se recuperen.”

Cad oyó las voces alejarse y solo entonces hizo el esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, que tuvo que taparse rápidamente con las manos. Los rayos de sol penetraban ligeramente a través de los huecos entre las cortinas. La configuración de los postes había cambiado. Poco a poco, la conversación de sus compañeros empezó a cobrar sentido: La cama estaba trastocada y la sentía muy baja. También sentía un peso muerto en un costado y una cabeza apoyada en su tripa. Cad le palpó el pelo. Era Summerby.

“Mmmm,” ronroneó al contacto, desperezándose, y terminando de desperezar a Cad de cintura para abajo.

 _Mierda_. Entonces, ¿quién estaba abrazado a su otro muslo?

“¡Cad! ¡Te has empalmado, so pervertido!”

Vale, era la golpeadora.

“Pues como todas las mañanas, mujer. Soy un ser humano, no un boquerón.”

La chica se apresuró a apartar la cabeza del bulto, riendo escandalizada.

“¿En quién estarás pensando, pillín? ¿Has soñado con Katie?” le provocó el guardián, abrazado todavía a la almohada por encima de su cabeza. Cad prefirió no responder, pero la brújula de carne entre sus piernas lo delataba, apuntando en la dirección correcta.

Cad se incorporó levemente para ubicar a los demás, que seguían tumbados en diversas posturas. El capitán había dormido hecho una L entre el cabecero, la pared y el guardián. La cazadora estaba apretujada entre la golpeadora y la pared. Y Zach yacía hecho un churro a los pies de la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el culo de la cazadora, contra el cual se frotaba en sueños. 

“Mmm…”

“Zach, mueve la cabeza o te echo a pedos, que me los llevo aguantando desde anoche.”

“¡Puaj! ¡Pedos de chica!” exclamó el guardián. “Son los más letales. Te lo digo yo, que tengo dos hermanas. ¡Huye, Zach!”

“¡ZACH!” le gritó la cazadora.

“¿Eh? ¿Qué?” respondió somnoliento, alzando la testa. “¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No está la cama muy baja?”

“Creo que se ha roto durante la noche,” suspiró Cad, ayudando a Summerby a incorporarse para empezar a ser cerebralmente funcional.

“Sí, yo noté un duro golpe de madrugada, como si me cayese al vacío y me estrellara sobre blandito con mucho ruido,” comentó el guardián. “Pero no tenía ganas de moverme.”

“Yo tampoco,” confesó el capitán. “Pero, bueno, aparté un poco los postes y los sujeté con un hechizo, os tapé a todos con las mantas lo mejor que pude y seguí durmiendo.”

Cad lo miró con una enorme sonrisa de gratitud, que el capitán le devolvió, algo ruborizado.

A pesar de la resaca, y con mucho esfuerzo, entre todos consiguieron conjurar los suficientes hechizos reparadores para arreglar las patas, el somier y los postes de la cama, que quedó como nueva. Y luego bajaron a desayunar, con la promesa de un elixir anti-resaca que el más hábil en pociones del curso de Cad les había dejado preparada junto al botín de anoche para mezclar con el zumo de calabaza del desayuno, como quien no quiere la cosa. La verdad es que Cad tenía unos compañeros estupendos. No se podía quejar.

* * *

Ahora que ya no había entrenamientos, decidir el mejor momento para declararse a Katie ocupó buena parte del tiempo libre de Cad. A decir verdad, ocupó buena parte de su tiempo, en general, y parte del de sus amigos. Pensaba sobre ello en la cama, en clase y en su casa, cuando se sentaba a descansar después de intentar ponerse al día con los deberes y los exámenes, sin conseguirlo, y sin que realmente le importara. Rickett había respondido a la carta que le escribió el domingo el mismo lunes, con efusivas felicitaciones y todo tipo de consejos (por casualidad, su carta llegó junto con otra que podría decidir su futuro). Tony y Tamsin estaban de acuerdo con Summerby en que el mejor momento para declararse era después de cenar. Cad había tomado la decisión de hacerlo el viernes. Así tendría todo el fin de semana para recuperarse… o para celebrarlo.

“Yo me quedaré cerca para infundirte ánimo,” dijo Summerby el jueves por la noche en el concilio definitivo antes del día-D, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo y apoyaba su cabeza contra la de Cad. Este tipo de gestos afectuosos venían siendo habituales desde el retorno de Katie, pero esta noche ya se podía afirmar que estaba sentado prácticamente encima. “Y para celebrarlo cuando termines,” le guiñó un ojo mientras le daba un caderazo.

“No contéis con la celebración,” comentó Cad estoicamente, mientras se esforzaba por controlar la reacción natural de su cuerpo. Cad se sentía pesimista, pero contento. Había dado por perdido volver a ver a Katie este curso, y el mero hecho de tener la oportunidad de intentarlo le llenaba de ilusión. Desde que ganaron a Slytherin y se propuso en firme declararse, todos los días se sentía ilusionado. Summerby se encargaba personalmente de ayudarle a mantener la moral alta con su constante contacto. Cad se preguntaba si Summerby era consciente de lo que salir con Katie supondría para él, en el remoto caso de que le dijera que sí. Y hasta qué punto le importaba.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana Cad tuvo Herbología con Katie. No fue su imaginación que ella le miró un par de veces y le sonrió. Sus compañeros fueron testigos (todos estaban muy pendientes). El corazón le latía muy deprisa al salir de clase.

* * *

Por la tarde, Cad estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer. No logró concentrarse en sus deberes, ni quedarse quieto en un sitio mucho tiempo. Finalmente, cansado de verlo subirse mentalmente por las paredes, Summerby lo sentó en un sofá a la fuerza y se colocó por detrás del respaldo para darle un masaje en los hombros.

“Inspira, espira. Inspira, espira.”

“Tío, a mí me va a dar algo. No soporto esta tensión.”

“Vamos, Cad, que ya falta poco,” lo abrazó de improviso por la espalda.

Cad se sintió bastante mejor.

* * *

En la cena pensó que no le entraría nada, pero por suerte esa noche había algunos de sus platos preferidos, y Cad se puso las botas. Luego se arrepintió, claro, porque el amasijo de nervios que le sobrevino con el postre, amenazó con hacerle vomitar hasta el desayuno. Summerby dejó su postre a medias, le agarró por los mofletes y le hizo recitar frases auto motivadoras hasta que se le pasó la náusea.

“Está a punto de levantarse, Cad. Es ahora o nunca,” le dijo Ernie, siempre pendiente de todo.

“¡Voy! Deseadme suerte, chicos.”

“¡SUERTE, CAD!” susurraron todos a su alrededor, más gente de la que esperaba.

“¡Gracias!” se emocionó. “Y ahora, ¡disimulad! No me sigáis con la mirada todos a la vez, o llamaremos la atención de todo el comedor.”

Como buen _wingman_ , Summerby se levantó con él y lo acompañó a la salida.

* * *

Cerca de la entrada del gran salón esperaron a que saliera Katie. El séquito que la rodeaba se había reducido, pero, como de costumbre, la acompañaba su fiel amiga Leanne. Cad estaba como un flan, pero Summerby le dio una palmada fuerte en el trasero y luego otro toque más suave en el hombro:

“¡A por todas, grandullón!” le gritó-susurró justo antes de que aparecieran, y de inmediato se retiró para esconderse entre las sombras.

“¡Katie! Eh… Perdona, ¿tienes un momento?” improvisó Cad, esforzándose por no restregarse el trasero dolorido.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” preguntó su amiga de malos modos, interponiéndose entre ambos. “Si sólo quieres molestarla para saber más sobre lo que le sucedió, ahórratelo. Katie no está ahora para nadie, así que déjala en paz.”

Cad se quedó traspuesto por su agresividad, pero enseguida comprendió el motivo.

“Oye, mira, entiendo que tu amiga es muy importante para ti, y que sólo la quieres proteger, pero te aseguro que sólo quiero hablar un momento con ella a solas, y te doy mi palabra de que no le preguntaré nada sobre el accidente.”

“Déjanos, Leanne,” habló entonces Katie. “No te preocupes, confío en él. Puedes adelantarte si quieres.”

“Katie…” le advirtió su amiga, poco convencida.

“Tranquila,” sonrió Katie, empujándola con delicadeza. “Vamos,” le dijo a Cad.

“Por allí,” Cad le señaló el área de los trofeos de quidditch. Fue instintivo. Su cerebro ya funcionaba impulsado por la adrenalina.

A esas horas no había nadie. Katie se quedó mirando los trofeos un segundo, antes de volverse hacia Cad.

“Cadbu… Cadwo…” se trabó.

“Cadwallader, pero puedes llamarme Cad,” dijo, con el corazón martilleándole en la garganta.

“Cad,” sonrió. “Me han hablado de ti.”

“Ah, ¿sí?” se entusiasmó Cad, pensando en Fleet. “Cosas buenas, espero.”

“Depende de para quién.”

Cad frunció el ceño.

“Por ejemplo, sé que eres el máximo anotador de Hufflepuff, el responsable de crujir a mi equipo. Por tu culpa voy a tener que emplearme a fondo para ganar a Ravenclaw con un margen casi imposible y poder llevarnos la copa.”

_MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA._

“Ah, eso. Gajes del deporte,” se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia. “No fuimos nosotros quienes dejamos fuera de combate a vuestro capitán, a vuestro guardián y a la cazadora más veterana. Fue la mala suerte.”

“Un cúmulo de mala suerte, sí,” asintió ella, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y lo miró expectante. Quizá con ganas de terminar la conversación y volver con su amiga. _Oh, no._ _Todavía no._ Ahora que la tenía delante, en todo su esplendor, tan guapa y serena como siempre; mirándole a él, sólo a él; dedicándole toda su atención… No podía achicarse.

Para motivarse, pensó en todo lo que siempre quiso hacer con ella: pasear de la mano, estudiar juntos, hablar de quidditch de cazador a cazadora, tumbarse en la hierba, besarla, quizá meter las manos por debajo de la ropa… Cosas simples y mundanas. Lo que hacía cualquier pareja en Hogwarts. ¡Tenía que intentarlo por lo menos, maldita sea!

Cad se armó de valor y decidió seguir el consejo de Summerby: echarle huevos.

“Katie, tú me gustas,” le soltó a bocajarro. “Me gustas un montón. Me gustas desde hace años. No hay otra chica en Hogwarts que me guste como tú, y te aseguro que lo he intentado.”

“Cad…” empezó ella, sonrojadísima, con aparente intención de detenerle; pero Cad ya había tomado carrerilla y estaba improvisando cargado de adrenalina:

“Escucha, sé que… Bueno, mira, entiendo que quizá no sea el mejor momento para ti, que tienes mucho con lo que ponerte al día. Pero si quieres… Si quieres te puedo ayudar con la materia atrasada.”

Katie sonrió mirando al suelo abochornada. Llevaban siete cursos juntos y probablemente sabía que Cad no era un alumno brillante. Ahí volvió a invadirle la inseguridad, pero pensó que aquello no era muy diferente al quidditch, y en un partido siempre se entregaba al máximo para lograr su objetivo. Así que ahora también debía esforzarse ciegamente hasta el final, para luego no tener nada que lamentar.

“Vale, ya sé que no soy el rey de los ÉXTASIS, pero podría estudiar a tu lado, hacerte compañía y darte apoyo moral. Y luego podríamos… no sé, pasar tiempo juntos, conocernos mejor, ya sabes.”

“¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme salir?” sonrió ella, con cierta ternura.

“Sí,” respondió Cad, mirándola fijamente, y por un momento sintió un dulce júbilo mezclado con un súbito pánico al sentir por primera vez que realmente podía tener esperanzas.

“Herbert me habló de ti en San Mungo. Herbert Fleet, tu excapitán,” le explicó, por si acaso le cabía alguna duda. Cad asintió, con creciente anticipación y aquel terrible poso de pánico. Demonios, ¿qué le habría dicho Herbert? “Me dijo… Me dijo que eras algo así como mi fan,” se ruborizó, mirándole de soslayo con sus preciosos ojos oscuros. Cad se mordió el labio y asintió, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa ansiosa. “Así que he estado observándote estos días y me he dado cuenta de cómo me mirabas. No eres muy discreto, ¿sabes?”

“Lo sé,” se sonrojó él, cabizbajo, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

“Creo que esperaba que antes o después tuviéramos esta conversación, así que ya le había estado dando vueltas.”

Cad estaba tan nervioso que sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca.

“Creo que, en otras circunstancias, me habría encantado conocerte mejor,” dijo Katie. “Pasar tiempo juntos fuera de clase. Quién sabe. Quizá hubiéramos funcionado.”

“¿Hubiéramos?” preguntó Cad con un nudo en la garganta y un peso plomizo en la tripa.

“Mira, Cad, te voy a ser cien por cien sincera, porque creo que _realmente_ eres un buen chico y eso lo hace todo más difícil para mí: No quedan ni dos meses de curso. La maldición me dejó en coma en octubre y a lo tonto ya estamos en mayo. Tienes razón: tengo tanto con lo que ponerme al día que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Además, sigo un poco desorientada, y todavía sufro pesadillas a menudo. Mi estado mental y emocional no es el mejor ahora mismo. Desconfío de todo el mundo. No creo que sea el momento más adecuado para hacer nuevos amigos. Lo único que me mantiene centrada es el quidditch. Darle una paliza a Ravenclaw y resarcirme por un año sin jugar es lo único que me motiva a sobrellevar cada día. Y no puedo olvidar que tú fuiste el mayor anotador durante la humillante derrota de Gryffindor en mi ausencia. Aunque estuviera dispuesta a entablar amistad con chicos de otras casas, que no lo estoy, el quidditch siempre sería un motivo de disputa entre nosotros.”

“¡Qué va! Te aseguro que por mi-“

Katie lo interrumpió con vehemencia:

“Ya resulta difícil mantener una relación entre los miembros del mismo equipo, como estoy viendo en mi casa, como para encima mezclar a los de otro. Créeme, Cad, entre preparar los ÉXTASIS y los entrenamientos de quidditch, no tengo tiempo ni _ganas_ de más complicaciones. Leanne decía la verdad: ahora mismo no estoy _para nadie_. De verdad que lo siento.”

“Entiendo…”

_Cad, no llores, aguanta un poco más, aguanta hasta el final._

_“_ Pero gracias por el interés. Me siento muy halagada,” le sonrió con rubor, pero sus ojos se le iban al pasillo, con evidentes ganas de salir de allí cuanto antes.

“De acuerdo,” Cad tragó saliva, recomponiéndose. “Respeto tu decisión, y no te molestaré más. Pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme,” le guiñó un ojo. “Espero que pronto consigas la estabilidad. Cuídate mucho, Katie.”

“Tú también, Cad,” sonrió, mirándole con cierta suspicacia. Quizá no confiaba en que Cad desistiera. No sabía que Cad era leal tanto para persistir, como para abandonar. 

Y este era el momento de tirar la toalla de una vez por todas.

Cad se giró para marcharse, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Katie dijo:

“Por cierto, me gustó verte crujir a Slytherin. Eres un cazador de primera.”

Era evidente que no quería despedirse con sensación de malestar entre ambos. Cad se volvió y le dedicó su sonrisa más sincera:

“Tú también. Me habría gustado jugar contra ti en el campo. Tengo ganas de verte en acción de nuevo. Ojalá ganéis. Te estaré animando.”

“Gracias, Cad.”

Katie se marchó contenta, llevándose con ella la última esperanza de Cad de echarse novia en Hogwarts.

* * *

Cad regresó hacia el gran recibidor propulsado por el subidón de adrenalina. Se sentía muy satisfecho por haberlo intentado y no se arrepentía de nada. Como esperaba, había sido un fracaso, pero la alegría por haber terminado con aquella incertidumbre superaba cualquier dolor que pudiera haberle causado el rechazo.

Summerby lo esperaba apoyado en una pared, sumido en sus pensamientos y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Verle le produjo a Cad una sensación de alivio infinito, mezclada con un nuevo desasosiego al ser ahora consciente, gracias a Katie, de que _no quedan ni dos meses de curso_. Sus dos últimos meses en Hogwarts. Los dos últimos meses con Summerby. El bueno de Summerby. Su _wingman_. Su mayor apoyo. Su… _¡Error!_ No era suyo. Era de Herbert Fleet. Pero con la excusa de infundirle ánimos, llevaba semanas adosado a Cad, comiéndole la oreja y prácticamente soplándole en la nuca. En cuanto atisbó a Cad, se le iluminó toda la cara con una sonrisa, como aquel primer día de curso en el andén, y corrió hacia él con los ojos brillando de expectación incontenida. Qué decepción se iba a llevar…

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido?”

Por toda respuesta, Cad frunció los labios y meneó la cabeza. Summerby se relajó y acercó una mano consoladora a su brazo, pero Cad se apartó, y acto seguido apoyó una mano en su hombro para compensar su brusquedad.

“Aquí no, vamos a casa,” le dijo con voz tomada. No confiaba en que no se le quebrara al hablar, y estaba seguro de que, al menor contacto con su amigo, se derrumbaría.

* * *

Cad aguantó hasta que bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a los barriles junto a las cocinas. Allí fue donde le rodeó los hombros con su enorme brazo y lo acercó hacia él. Summerby se encargó de reducir la distancia al mínimo, rodeándole la cintura con su esbelto brazo y dándole uno de sus caderazos amistosos, que Cad le devolvió con una sonrisa forzada. Algo había ido mal en sus cálculos o no había considerado bien todas las variables emocionales de estas últimas semanas, porque de pronto notó cómo su corazón, que apenas se había agrietado con el rechazo de Katie, ahora se estaba desangrando. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que se le estaban nublando los ojos. Otros estudiantes regresaban del comedor o salían hacia la biblioteca, pero Cad los veía como figuras borrosas y no se atrevía a mirarlos a la cara. Se sentía vulnerable y necesitado como nunca en su vida.

“Por favor, quédate cerca de mí, no me dejes solo. No veo ni adónde voy,” le susurró.

“No me pienso mover de tu lado,” le respondió Summerby, pegando la cara a su costado y guiándole con determinación hacia el interior de su casa.

A Cad le maravilló cómo se podía sentir felicidad y desesperación al mismo tiempo.

“¿Quieres ir al dormitorio?” le preguntó Summerby, atento.

 _De cabeza_ , pensó Cad. Pasado el mal trago, se moría de ganas de recibir su premio de consolación. Como aquella vez que cancelaron Hogsmeade y Cad se llevó a Summerby para que no se derrumbara. Pero hoy las ganas de refugiarse él mismo en Summerby eran enormes y, dado su desconcertante estado emocional, lo que ocurriera no sería ningún accidente.

“Todavía no. Prefiero estar con todos.”

“Pues por aquí, grandullón. Que por lo que veo, te estaban esperando.”

Summerby lo condujo al sofá circular y los sentó en su lugar habitual, quedándose como siempre a su izquierda. Cad notó vagamente cómo les hacían hueco los amigos. Summerby hizo entonces intención de separarse, pero Cad no lo permitió: bastó que tirara de Summerby ligeramente para que volviera a adosarse de inmediato. Cad sabía que Summerby necesitaba sólo media excusa para buscar el contacto con él, así que con la excusa redonda de hoy tendrían ambos barra libre de mimos sin levantar sospechas. Aquello _sí_ entraba dentro de sus cálculos: Desde el principio había sabido que, al final de este día, su amigo tendría que consolarlo. Por suerte, Cad necesitaba a Summerby tanto como Summerby parecía necesitarlo a él. Era su propia intensidad lo que le sobrepasaba. Summerby apoyaba la cabeza contra su sien y le susurraba que ya estaba en casa, bien acompañado, rodeado de gente que _sí le quería_. Y aquello estaba haciendo estragos en el agujereado corazón de Cad. El contacto de Summerby en aquellos momentos le estaba causando más dolor del que le aliviaba, como un puñal clavado en el costado que no podía quitarse o se desangraría. Pero no iba a renunciar a él así le matara. Cad soltó un respingo y miró al techo nocturno mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas y ordenar sus sentimientos.

“Calabazas, ¿no?” preguntó una voz cerca de ellos. Zach.

Cad asintió, sin atreverse a hablar todavía. Bajó la mirada y vio a todo el equipo, a Justin, a Ernie, a Zach, a Susan, y a más compañeros que se iban acercando para saber cómo le había ido. Todos habían hecho una gran inversión emocional en sus problemas amorosos. Cad se sentía agradecido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Y sólo de pensar en revivir la escena con Katie le llenaba de tedio. Pero tanto sus amigos, como su objetivo final, bien merecían el esfuerzo. De modo que Cad les resumió lo sucedido desde la salida del comedor, empezando por el bloqueo inicial de la mejor amiga de Katie para impedir que Cad se acercara.

“Esa Leanne la quiere para ella sola,” comentó Summerby con convicción.

“¿A quién me recordará?” susurró el capitán, sentado junto al guardián a la derecha de Cad.

Cad no pudo por menos que sonreír, antes de continuar:

“Le he dicho que entiendo que su amiga es muy importante para ella, y que sólo la quiere proteger, pero que yo sólo quería hablar un momento con ella a solas. Al final Katie ha confiado en mí y ha accedido. Eso se lo debo a Herbert.”

“¿Pero…?” preguntó Summerby.

“Hemos ido a hablar junto a los trofeos de quidditch, y me ha confirmado que sabe de mí por lo que le ha estado contando Fleet en San Mungo. Pero que no olvida que yo he sido el mayor anotador durante la humillante derrota de Gryffindor en su ausencia, y que, aunque ella estuviera dispuesta ahora a entablar amistad con chicos de otras casas, que no lo está, el quidditch siempre sería un motivo de disputa entre nosotros. Que ya es difícil entre los miembros del mismo equipo, como está viendo en su casa, como para encima mezclar a los de otras. Que, en resumen, lo siente mucho, pero entre ponerse al día con el curso y con los entrenamientos de quidditch, no tiene tiempo ni ganas para más complicaciones. Pero gracias por el interés, me ha dicho. Que se siente halagada.”

"Lo del quidditch me parece una excusa terrible," dijo Summerby, indignado, abrazándole aún más fuerte.

“Bueno, podría haber sido peor,” comentó Zacharías.

"Al menos ha sido amable," dijo Justin.

 _Katie ha sido más que amable, ha sido un cielo_ , pensó Cad. Un cielo inalcanzable. Y mejor así. ¿Qué habría hecho si le llega a decir que sí? Cad se estremeció al recordar el pánico que había sentido durante aquellos segundos en los que parecía darle esperanzas. Aunque sonara absurdo, de algún modo Cad se había esforzado a conciencia con Katie con el objetivo subconsciente de perder. _Quería_ perder. Ahora que tenía a Summerby abrazándolo como si Katie se fuera a arrepentir y bajar hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff a reclamar a Cad, sus propias razones le habían quedado completamente claras: Cad ya no necesitaba a una chica porque, en su subconsciente, hacía tiempo que Summerby era _su chica_. Él era la razón de que Cad no hubiera podido enamorarse de nadie más este curso, como bien había intuido Ernie. Su querido buscador le aportaba tanto lo que esperaba de un mejor amigo, como de la novia que siempre había deseado, y por eso nadie en Hogwarts podía ocupar ya su lugar. La raíz del problema era que, hasta hoy, Cad había estado tan pendiente de la reacción de su pene, que había ignorado por completo la de su corazón. Y en cuanto las ilusiones con Katie habían desaparecido de la ecuación, la realidad le había golpeado como una ducha de agua fría.

Porque a Cad le gustaba mucho Katie Bell, le gustaba de verdad; pero de quien estaba realmente enamorado era de Summerby.

Por ridículo que sonara en su cabeza, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, la evidencia era irrefutable. De hecho, si repasaba punto por punto sus expectativas y fantasías, resultaba que Cad había pasado ese curso haciendo con Summerby _prácticamente todo_ lo que siempre había soñado hacer con Katie.

¿Estudiar? No habían estudiado mucho, porque ambos eran de hacer las tareas a última hora, prepararse lo justo para los exámenes (Summerby sacaba mejores notas, pero a Cad esto no le acomplejaba) y dedicar el resto del tiempo al quidditch y a los amigos. Pero cualquier rato dedicado a escribir tareas y redacciones o a hincar los codos, lo habían hecho juntos en los sofás, en una mesa de la sala común o en el comedor.

¿Pasear? Desde el primer día, habían permanecido inseparables por los pasillos y terrenos de Hogwarts. Allí adonde iba Cad, iba Summerby. Tenían sincronizados prácticamente hasta las horas de ir a mear.

¿Quidditch? No sólo habían hablado de quidditch: habían entrenado, sudado, sufrido, jugado y celebrado juntos el mejor año deportivo de su etapa en Hogwarts.

¿Tumbarse en la hierba? Decir que se habían tumbado era quedarse corto: además de tumbarse de cualquier manera y casi siempre juntos en los ratos de relax, durante los entrenamientos se habían derribado brutalmente, habían rodado y se habían reído como los niños que seguían siendo.

¿Tocarse? Si Summerby no tuviera novio, probablemente Cad ya lo habría besado. Seguramente, ya le habría metido mano. Con total certeza, estarían cada noche en su cama haciendo algo más que pajearse juntos. Katie le había hecho fantasear alguna vez con escenas románticas de bajo contenido erótico, pero Summerby le ponía _burro_. Su compañía y su olor le hacían pensar en sexo de la mañana a la noche. Para colmo, Summerby no dejaba de buscar el contacto físico con él, era algo tan evidente que hasta sus compañeros hacían chistes y comentarios sobre ello, ocultando con prudencia su opinión. A Summerby, lo único que le había impedido hacer más avances sobre Cad no había sido la falta de ganas, de eso estaba ya más que seguro. Había sido su fidelidad inquebrantable a Herbert Fleet. 

Porque Summerby tenía mucho cariño a Cad, lo consideraba su mejor amigo-osito de peluche; pero a quien quería de verdad era a Herbert Fleet. 

En cuanto llegaran las vacaciones de verano y terminara esta etapa en Hogwarts que tanto les había acercado, Summerby volvería con Fleet, y Cad ya no sería para él más que otro recuerdo de su vida de estudiante. Sólo de pensarlo le dolía.

Sin poder contenerse más, enterró la cara en sus manos y estalló en sollozos, disimulando su desbordamiento emocional con las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza:

“Nadie me quiere... Voy a terminar mi vida en Hogwarts más solo que la una…” murmuró entrecortadamente.

“Como los demás,” respondió Zach con desdén. El pobre había pasado un curso de mierda en el terreno sentimental.

“Yo ya tengo novio,” confirmó la golpeadora con pesar, pero eso Cad ya lo sabía.

“Y yo,” añadió la cazadora. _Bien hecho, ojalá te trate bien_ , pensó Cad.

“Yo me enrollé el otro día con una de Ravenclaw, pero todavía no sé en qué fase de la relación estamos,” confesó el capitán. _Cuidadito con las Ravenclaw_ , pensó Cad.

"Mi mejor amiga y yo somos amigos con derecho a roce," confesó el guardián, y esto sí que no se lo esperaba Cad. _Qué calladito se lo tenía…_

Zacharías se quedó mudo con cara de haberse tragado algo apestoso. Cad se habría reído de no sentirse tan arrastrado.

A su lado, Cad oyó a Summerby respirar hondo, y luego se puso a masajearle los hombros, que tenía en tensión máxima. Aquellas caricias le relajaron el cuerpo, pero le tensaron el alma.

“No te preocupes, Cad, nos tienes a tu lado,” lo animó. “Es una pena que en Hogwarts no hayas encontrado quien pueda corresponderte, pero seguro que ahí fuera encontrarás a alguien que vea lo buen tío que eres y lo mucho que vales.”

Cad notó cómo varias chicas le daban la razón con entusiasmo, pero ninguna daba un paso adelante para ofrecerse. Típico. Pero mejor así. Cad sufriría teniendo que rechazarlas.

“Oooh, qué bonito,” se burló Zacharías. “Pero el mundo exterior no es más amable que este estúpido colegio. Prepárate para una vida llena de decep-”

“¡A ti te vaticino cinco divorcios, pedazo de carcamal!” saltó Summerby con furor. “¡Irás engañando y desengañando a destajo hasta que al final te amargues tanto que no seas capaz de hacer caer a nadie más en la trampa, so desgraciado!”

Zacharías se puso colorado de rabia, se levantó y se marchó. En realidad, Cad pensaba que Zach tenía razón, y no contaba con que el mundo exterior le tratara mejor. Pero apreciaba los esfuerzos de sus amigos por consolarle, y no quiso contradecirles. Lo sentía por Zach, pero esta noche le tocaba a él ser consolado.

“Que le zurzan, por insensible,” sentenció Susan, la prefecta. “Así no se consuela a un amigo. Se le consuela así: ¡Chicas!” gritó hacia su alrededor. “¡Cad está triste! ¿Quién se apunta a animarle?”

"¡Yo! "¡YOOO!" "¡¡Y yoooo!!"

Atónito, Cad vio cómo una avalancha de niñas Hufflepuffs salidas de todos los rincones rodeaban el sofá y se turnaban para cubrirle de abrazos y besos.

“¡No estés triste, Cad!”

“¡Nosotras sí que te queremos!”

“¡Cad, tú eres el más grande!”

“Mis niñas… Gracias a todas," sollozó Cad mientras seguía recibiendo besitos en las mejillas y la sien. Summerby protestó cuando algunas aprovecharon para besarle a él también; pero no protestó cuando Cad le rodeó rápidamente la cintura para que no se escapara.

“¡Si ella no te quiere, más Cad para nosotras! ¡Viva!” dijo una peque.

"¡VIVA!" corearon las demás.

"Estoy tan emocionado,” lloró Cad mientras abrazaba con un brazo a tres niñas de primero, y con el otro a Summerby.

Entonces oyó a Justin invocar su bandurria y convocar a los bardos para dedicarle una canción. Cad se estremeció de placer. La noche no hacía más que mejorar. Mientras se ponían de acuerdo con la música, sus compañeros de séptimo le ofrecieron traerle algo de beber para levantarle la moral, a lo que Ernie se negó por él:

“¡Nada de alcohol hoy!”

“¡No fastidies, Macmillan!” protestó el cabecilla. “Eres un prefecto molón, no te vuelvas un prefecto cabrón.”

“No, Ernie tiene razón. Quiero mantenerme sobrio.”

 _Quiero mantener el control_ , pensó Cad. Los compañeros parecieron entenderlo y no insistieron.

“Bueno, al menos ya tienes a Summerby para consolarte,” dijo otro compañero. “Te tiene tan bien agarrado que parece tu novia.”

“Que sepas que, si yo no tuviera novio, estaría encantado de ser la novia de Cad,” respondió Summerby sin amedrentarse, y Cad sintió una nueva puñalada en el corazón. _Summerby, mamón, no me hagas desear mal a un amigo…_

“Lo siento por ti, pero a Cad le gustan las chicas,” respondió el guardián entre risas.

“Eso ya lo sé,” respondió Summerby con tono despreocupado, pero se agarró a Cad aún con más fuerza.

La cara que se le quedó a Cad era un poema mudo. El capitán lo miró con una ceja arqueada porque probablemente sospechaba que Cad tan hetero no era.

Por suerte, Justin y sus bardos comenzaron entonces a tocar una de esas canciones muggles que tanto le gustaban, y que siempre venían que ni pintado a cada ocasión. En ésta, la letra hablaba de superar cualquier obstáculo _con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos_ , y Justin comenzó cantando solo mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tratando de arroparle con su voz e infundirle ánimo con toda su alma. Cad le devolvió la mirada y se estremeció de gustirrinín. Por un instante sintió un poco de vergüenza, porque todos pensaban que su tristeza se debía a Katie. Pero realmente el dolor era el mismo, aunque el causante fuera otro. Y _realmente_ iba a necesitar la ayuda de sus amigos. La canción era perfecta, maravillosa. Tras repetirla un par de veces, todo Hufflepuff terminó coreándola al unísono, mientras Justin invocaba unas cintas de luz de colores que iban uniendo a todos los estudiantes de su casa hasta alzarse al techo y estallar como fuegos artificiales.

Al clamor del fin de fiesta siguió una ola de coros gritando su nombre:

“¡Cad, Cad, Cad, Cad!”

Y él no pudo por menos que levantarse y hace reverencias, antes de acercarse a Justin para darle un fuerte abrazo, primero a él solo, y luego a todos los bardos a la vez. 

“Me siento tan agradecido,” se secó las lágrimas. “De verdad. No volveré a decir estupideces. Ya sé que no estoy solo. Era… bueno, creo que me entendéis.”

“Claro que sí, Cad. Todos aquí nos hemos llevado algún chasco alguna vez, y más que nos llevaremos,” comentó Susan, mirando de reojo a Ernie. “Son los que se rinden y se limitan a quejarse de su suerte y a envidiar la de los demás, los que terminan quedándose solos.”

Cad vio a todos mirar con rabia hacia la puerta de los dormitorios. Pobre Zach, el apaleado. Entonces Ernie y Susan empezaron a dar el toque de queda a los más pequeños, lo que inició la desbandada del resto de la casa. El espectáculo había terminado, y Cad sentía que le había revitalizado el espíritu y calmado los nervios.

Había llegado el momento que había estado aguardando durante _semanas_. La verdadera prueba de fuego de su paciencia y tesón. 

“Bueno, gente, gracias a vosotros al final me voy a la cama contento,” sonrió Cad a su alrededor. “Summerby, ¿te vienes?” le invitó con una mirada cargada de intención.

Summerby pareció pensárselo unos segundos en los que a Cad empezaron a darle taquicardias. Lo estudió detenidamente, evaluando la situación. Cad puso su mejor cara de perrito apaleado. Sabía que era su última oportunidad para aprovecharse del buen corazón de Summerby. En beneficio mutuo.

“Venga, vale,” respondió éste finalmente con una mirada enigmática, y Cad sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba y su espíritu se elevaba hasta tocar por fin el cielo. Aunque fuera solo el techo celeste de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Summerby empezó a despedirse de unos y de otras. Cad lanzó una despedida al aire, e iba a girarse hacia el dormitorio cuando Justin lo llamó desde su sofá: 

“Cad.”

“Dime, Justin,” sonrió mientras se acercaba.

“Recuerda que ya está pillado,” le susurró. 

Y lo rubricó con una mirada significativa muy parecida a la que Cad le había dedicado a Summerby. El mamón de Justin las pillaba todas al vuelo. Era natural. Cad se preguntaba hasta dónde estarían captando hoy las señales Ernie y Justin. No quería saberlo.

Cad parpadeó, se sonrojó, y respondió en un susurro:

“No sé de qué me hablas. Buenas noches, Justin.”

Y se marchó.

O lo intentó.

Casi de inmediato, tuvo que darse la vuelta, con un resoplido.

“Apenas me quedan un par de meses en Hogwarts y quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo con él, eso es todo,” susurró sin poder contener la desesperación.

“Lo entiendo, pero ten cuidado. Sé de primera mano y de mano ajena que de cortinas para adentro pueden pasar cosas muy sucias,” dijo Justin con un guiño de complicidad.

Cad meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y, en un gesto espontáneo de afecto, le revolvió los rizos como recordaba que solía hacer Cedric en la sala común hace años. El respingo y la cara de incredulidad de Justin merecieron la pena. Allí lo dejó, anonadado, y se reunió con Summerby en la puerta de los dormitorios de los chicos. Summerby le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

* * *

Cad cerró la puerta del dormitorio de séptimo con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Sus compañeros seguían estudiando en la sala común y allí seguirían al menos un par de horas más, porque no apuntaban a mínimos, como Cad. De modo que estaban solos. Por fin. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Summerby, cuidándose de no arrimar la cebolleta. Él no era Zach. Pero sí enterró la cara y las manos en sus cabellos y aspiró hondo. Luego, dejó salir el aire lenta, muy lentamente. Ahí se fue toda la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas.

“Gracias por quedarte a mi lado,” susurró. “Gracias por venirte esta noche.”

“No hay de qué,” respondió Summerby temblando, e hizo ademán de rodearle con sus brazos y pegarse más a él, pero Cad se apartó rápidamente.

 _Herbert, te prometo que voy a ser bueno. Voy a ser el mejor amigo del mundo,_ pensó _. Puedo con ello._

“¿Nos ponemos el pijama?” propuso Cad con brusquedad.

“Eh… vale,” sonrió desconcertado. 

Cad intentó no mirarle mientras se cambiaba. Pero, al igual que en los vestuarios, era un ejercicio de autocontrol inútil. A Cad le fascinaba lo tersa y suave que tenía Summerby la piel, y lo esbelta que era su figura. Era curioso cómo, un año atrás, apenas se fijaba en el cuerpo de sus compañeros más que para compararlos con el suyo y acomplejarse. Pero Cad había aceptado que las cosas se ven bajo otro prisma cuando una persona te gusta. Todo en ella brilla de una manera especial.

Pronto estuvieron ambos acomodados en la cama de Cad: Cad apoyado en el cabecero, Summerby contra la pared, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en la oscuridad, el espacio ampliado y el entorno silenciado, por precaución.

“Me quedaría aquí todo el día mañana,” dijo Cad, sintiendo por primera vez el cansancio tras un día lleno de tensión. “Que los elfos nos traigan chocolate caliente para desayunar y unos sándwiches para almorzar. Después de lo de hoy, me apetece aislarme un poco del mundo contigo y no tener que pensar ni dar explicaciones.”

_Que le den al universo entero._

“Y yo que pensaba que sólo me querías aquí para hacernos unas pajas,” rio Summerby, contento.

“Eso depende de ti, ya sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto,” sonrió Cad, ilusionado.

“¿Para eso te trajiste a Macmillan?”

“No te rindes, ¿eh?”

“Nunca.”

“Pero ¿qué más te da por qué estuvo aquí?”

“Bueno, porque…” se trabó, y eso era tan poco propio de Summerby que Cad se sorprendió.

“¿Estás celoso?” bromeó.

“Sí, un poco,” confesó. “No es agradable pensar que desde que yo no vengo a tu cama has estado pajeándote con otros. Sé que lo necesitas, y que no es justo que diga nada, precisamente yo, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que gustarme. No puedo evitarlo, ¿vale?”

Cad no podía verlo, pero por su voz sabía que estaba colorado hasta las orejas. Cad se sintió halagado y desconcertado por aquel arranque posesivo.

“No he traído a nadie más a masturbarse a mi cama, hombre. Después de tu rechazo, me rendí. No me vale cualquiera, ¿sabes? No confío en cualquiera. Y a Macmillan lo traje en calidad de prefecto porque él quiso hablar conmigo. Estaba preocupado por nuestra rela… intimidad.”

“Oh,” comprendió Summerby. “Claro, Zach se lo contó a Justin, y Justin y Ernie se lo cuentan todo.”

 _También tienen ojos en la cara_ , pensó Cad.

“Ernie estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. Le confirmé que tú y yo ya no nos juntábamos en mi cama, y ahí se quedó la cosa.”

Bueno, en realidad no sé quedó ahí. Y estaban a punto de volver a las andadas. Con lo cual, la preocupación de Ernie seguía estando más que justificada.

“Entonces, ¿de verdad que Ernie y tú no hicisteis nada?”

“Nada de nada. Por supuesto, yo se lo propuse al final, claro, no quise desaprovechar la ocasión de hacerme una paja con el prefecto de nuestra casa, entiéndeme,” rio Cad, contagiando a Summerby. “Pero Ernie se negó. Él es…” _Justinsexual_. “Muy discreto.”

“Imagino que lo lamentarías, ¿no?”

“Sólo un poco.”

“¿Y de verdad que no te has traído a nadie más?”

“A nadie. Bueno… si no cuentas al equipo entero de quidditch tras ganar a Slytherin el sábado pasado, claro.”

Ambos rieron.

“¡Qué día y qué noche tan memorables!” suspiró Summerby.

“Sin duda,” suspiró también Cad, feliz sólo de recordarlo. 

“Aunque al principio lo pasé un poco mal, porque nada más cerrar las cortinas me empalmé y costó que se me bajara. Estoy condicionado a venir a tu cama a masturbarme, y creo que mi cuerpo esperaba otro tipo de fiesta.”

“Claro, es natural.”

“Tan natural como tu erección matutina,” rio Summerby.

“Buah, y la que nadie vio por la noche. ¿O crees que a mí no me puso meter a todo el equipo en mi cama? La tuve haciendo la ola de un lado para otro prácticamente hasta que me dormí.”

Summerby siguió riendo un rato, y Cad se dejó envolver por su alegría contagiosa.

“Igual que la mía ahora,” dijo al fin el buscador. “Ha sido sentarme en la cama y levantarse. La verdad es que lo echaba de menos. Estar contigo aquí, digo. Y hablar de esto sin rodeos.”

Cad enmudeció, pero su entrepierna se solidarizó con la de Summerby. Para disimular, estiró las piernas a lo largo de la cama.

“Es que mi cama es muy sensual. Además, nos faltó esa paja celebratoria por ganar a Slytherin, ¿eh?”

“Pues sí. Y no es lo mismo hacerlo a solas, tenías tú razón,” confesó Summerby, extendiendo las piernas por encima de los muslos de Cad.

“No lo es,” asintió Cad, expectante, dejándose invadir por el calor que irradiaba desde aquel punto de contacto e ignorando la aprensión de saber que empezaban a jugar con fuego.

“Lo que pasa es que… De verdad que me muero de ganas, pero me sigue dando mucha vergüenza mi voz y sé que una vez que empiece voy a perder el control. Ni yo mismo sé de qué forma. Siento que han pasado mil años desde Pascua, y estoy al límite de aguante, Cad.”

Cad procuró mantener la calma y dominar su propia excitación.

“Por vez doscientas mil: recuerda que conmigo no tienes que avergonzarte _de nada_. Prefiero que sueltes tu voz a que lo hagas en silencio. Oírte me hace sentir acompañado. Y a estas alturas no creo que puedas hacer nada que me escandalice.” Pero si Summerby volvía a meterle mano como aquella vez, debía impedirlo. Debía impedirlo, ¡maldita sea! “Quiero que te relajes y te sientas a gusto.”

“¿De verdad?” preguntó Summerby con vocecilla esperanzada.

“De la buena.”

“Entonces, ¿te apetece que nos hagamos una ahora?” propuso con más confianza.

“¿Por qué no?” respondió Cad, como si no llevara semanas aguardando este glorioso momento.

“No finjas desinterés, pillín, que a mí no me la cuelas. Pero te quiero pedir un favor.”

Cad tragó saliva.

“Dime.”

“Que tú tampoco contengas tu voz. Así no me sentiré tan ridículo.”

Cad parpadeó en la oscuridad.

“Hecho.”

“¡Qué bien!” se entusiasmó Summerby, y por los sonidos de su ropa estaba claro que no iba a esperar ni un segundo más. “Llevo bastante tiempo sin tocarme, ¿sabes? Lo intenté un par de veces, pero me deprimía, así que he llegado realmente al límite de… Mmm, qué gustazo…”

Summerby empezó a soltar sus gemiditos y Cad se metió la mano dentro del pantalón del pijama, cerró los ojos y se relajó:

“Sí, ¿verdad?”

“Ahhh…”

Una vez más se dejó llevar por la voz de Summerby y no pensó en nada más. Fiel a su palabra, no se esforzó por contener sus propios jadeos. Aparentemente animado por ello, Summerby pronunció un hechizo raro y se puso a hacer contorsionismos y gruñiditos extraños en la oscuridad del limitado espacio. Pronto pareció encontrar postura, porque comenzó a moverse rítmicamente y a emitir tales gemidos que parecía que alguien se lo estaba tirando allí mismo de verdad. Completamente desconcertado, al principio Cad no entendía a qué se debía aquel cambio en la intensidad. Hasta que su mente sumó uno más uno, y comprendió: Summerby estaba a dos manos, una por delante, la otra por detrás. 

_JODER, JODER…_

_“_ JO- _“_

Cad se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el expletivo que casi se le escapa en alto, mientras que con la otra se bajó rápidamente la ropa hasta las rodillas y pasó de un ritmo perezoso a otro acelerado. Se acabó la relajación y dejar la mente en blanco. Summerby se agitaba de tal manera que alguna parte desnuda de su cuerpo golpeaba en el muslo de Cad una y otra, y otra vez. Y entre tanto vaivén y tanto jadeo, la imaginación de Cad, finalmente, se desbocó: en su mente Summerby se subía a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y reducía la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta meter a Cad en su interior. _¡Lo necesito, Cad, lo necesito!_ , jadeaba con desesperación en su fantasía. Cad había subestimado las ganas que le tenía, porque mientras Summerby cabalgaba sobre sus muslos, se lanzó a hacerle todo aquello que podía imaginar, todo aquello que pudiera justificar aquellos gemidos sin taparle la boca. Le hacía simultáneamente cosas que no eran anatómicamente posibles, utilizando todo su cuerpo a la vez. Summerby estaba en su mano, y él estaba dentro de Summerby, y aquello era horrible y delicioso, y Cad era vagamente consciente de que estaba jadeando como un animal, pero él sólo oía a Summerby y sus atroces gemidos desmelenados, _como una perra en celo_ , que lo tenían excitadísimo. _Me gustaría correrme escuchando tu voz todos los días del resto de mi vid_ a, pensó, mirando al Summerby de su fantasía con profunda adoración. Summerby le devolvió la mirada un instante, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar, ¡gritar! de placer. Porque eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en la realidad. Y Cad se corrió de tal manera que se alzó medio metro hacia la pared y emitió un profundo gemido prolongado que no se apagó hasta vaciarse.

Después, se hizo el silencio.

Jadeando, Cad se dejó caer, y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, presa del horror.

_JODER…MIERDA... JODER…_

A su lado, escuchó una risita contenta, un hechizo limpiador, y el ruido de ropa al ser reajustada. Luego, Summerby se tumbó bocarriba junto a él, le dio un caderazo amistoso y restregó la sien contra la suya, como un gatito afectuoso:

“Guau. Gracias por no contenerte, Cad. Tú tampoco te quedas corto cuando estás muy excitado. Confieso que me pone _muchísimo_. Esa ha sido buena, ¿eh?”

 _No lo sabes tú bien_ , suspiró para sus adentros, mientras le devolvía el gesto cariñoso y frotaba sus sienes instintivamente, sintiendo todavía los ecos del orgasmo. En cuanto se pasaron, la proximidad con Summerby comenzó a quemarle por dentro. Se sentía avergonzadísimo y no poco acojonado: _Tío, acabo de follarte mentalmente, por lo que más quieras: no me toques más. No me toques o no respondo de mí_.

En alto, dijo: “¿Tú crees que sin el hechizo silenciador nos habrían oído en la torre de Ravenclaw?”, mientras se apartaba ligeramente para subirse los pantalones, y de paso dejar un poco de distancia entre ellos. 

“Calla, que a mí me habrían oído desde Hogsmeade,” respondió Summerby con cierto tinte de bochorno.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

“Nah, yo diría que desde Londres,” dijo Cad, algo más relajado, recordando la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó Herbert Fleet, seguramente a sabiendas de que algún día esto iba a ocurrir: Era imposible estar tan cerca de alguien como Summerby y no caer en la tentación. Hasta Rickett se veía capaz de caer. “Posiblemente en San Mungo alguien habría agudizado las orejas y estaría lanzando maldiciones por lo que se estaba perdiendo.”

Summerby siguió riendo, pero a los pocos segundos ocurrió lo último que Cad esperaba: enlazó la risa con amargos sollozos y se giró de espaldas a él para desahogarse. 

“¿Qué ocurre?”

Summerby no respondió, siguió llorando desconsoladamente, mientras con cada espasmo chocaba de nuevo contra uno de sus grandes muslos.

“¡Eh, Summerby!” insistió sin tocarle.

Nada.

Todos sus instintos le pedían a gritos estrecharlo en sus brazos y mecerlo hasta que se le pasara, como aquella vez. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, y después de tirárselo en su mente, sabía que eso era lo último que debía hacer. Así que se agarró a las sábanas fuertemente con ambas manos, respiró hondo y se preparó para hacer una cabronada que tenía asegurada una reacción, para bien o para mal: hizo acopio de todo el cariño que sentía en aquellos momentos, e imitando el tono más meloso de Herbert Fleet, volvió a preguntarle: 

“¿Qué te ocurre, chiquitín?”

Al oír aquello, Summerby estalló en sollozos aún más desesperados.

_Bingo._

“No… puedo… más, Cad,” sollozó. “¡¡No puedo más!!”

“Cuéntamelo. Llevas tiempo pendiente de mis penas de amor. Recuerda que yo también estoy aquí para ti.”

Summerby dio un par de respingos y volvió a girarse hacia él. Cad se moría por abrazarlo. _Por favor, no te acerques más. Por favor, por favor, esta noche, no._

“Es todo, Cad. Echo de menos todo. No es solo el sexo, es lo que viene después, los mimos. Necesito su cariño incondicional, esas tonterías vergonzantes que sólo él me dice. Herb me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir atesorado. Yo… hay una parte de mí… Yo no era así, Cad. No era así de necesitado y pegajoso. Herb ha despertado un lado mío que no sabía que existía, y lo complementa a la perfección. Como te dije, sin él me siento… infantil y ridículo. Me siento insignificante. Y detesto esa sensación.”

“A mí no me pareces ni infantil, ni ridículo, ni mucho menos insignificante.” 

“Pero así es como me siento a veces, Cad, y además tengo mucho miedo,” sollozó, sorbiendo los mocos. “Tengo miedo de que se enamore de otro en San Mungo. Uno de esos compañeros interesantes que me presentó durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Más maduro y disponible. Pero más miedo tengo de que le pase algo y no le vuelva a ver más antes de regresar de Hogwarts. Ese pensamiento me aterra y me hace sentir más solo que nunca. Yo también me siento muy solo en Hogwarts, Cad,” siguió llorando.

Cad jamás había sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien como la estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Tuvo que agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas para no hacer lo que estaba deseando: echarse encima y comerle los morros sin técnica ni miramientos. Sujetarle la cara con ambas manos y retenerlo con todo su cuerpo encima, para que no pudiera pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Lo peor era saber que, en aquel momento de máxima debilidad, Summerby se dejaría. Quizá forcejeara un poquito, pero al final se dejaría. Y luego odiaría a Cad y se odiaría a sí mismo. Y para Cad eso era inaceptable. No estaba dispuesto ni a aprovecharse ni a contribuir a su dolor. En su cabeza empezaron a resonar los ecos de sus amigos: Tony (“Al final caerá, te lo digo yo.”), Justin (“Recuerda que está pillado”), Ernie (“Antes o después se sentirá tan solo que bajará la guardia. De ti depende aprovechar esa debilidad y ceder a un impulso o cuidar vuestra amistad.”). _Este_ era el momento más vulnerable, el punto de inflexión, el borde del abismo. _Tenerlo tan cerca, sentirlo tan necesitado…_ Era durísimo. ¡Cuánto debió de sufrir Ernie! ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo tanto tiempo? Pero Ernie, como siempre, tenía razón: en sus propias manos estaba impedir que aquello sucediera y su amistad se fuera al traste.

“Lo siento, tío. Creo que hoy no soy la persona más adecuada para consolarte,” empezó Cad, haciendo acopio de palabras no comprometedoras mientras sentía el corazón a punto de estallar. “Sólo puedo ofrecerte apoyo moral y compañía.”

“No te preocupes, Cad. Bastante tienes con lo tuyo,” sollozó.

 _Yo no tengo nada,_ pensó Cad _. Salvo tu valiosa amistad._

“No, escúchame bien, por favor,” dijo Cad: “Yo no dudo de Herbert. Estoy seguro de que te echa tanto de menos que está contando los días y las horas para volver a verte. Ya sólo por cómo te miraba el día que pasó por aquí, no creo que sea capaz de sustituirte por nadie. Herbert te atesora, y no me cabe la menor duda de que te esperará. Vamos, te lo digo yo que, como amigo, sé que eres una persona a la que _merece la pena_ esperar.”

Summerby dio un respingo muy fuerte y paró de llorar. Cad se preguntó si habría hablado demasiado.

“Todavía lo tienes clavado,” murmuró Summerby, y Cad se relajó al identificar su propio trauma latente.

“Admito que mi ego se ha llevado una buena tunda este curso. Sólo las victorias en el quidditch compensan los duros golpes que me propinan las chicas con su poco interés hacia mí. Pero a estas alturas ya me la pela todo, menos verte llorar a ti por falta de cariño. Eso sí que no lo soporto, sobre todo por la impotencia de no poder solucionarlo. Venga, levanta ese ánimo, que ya queda menos para que termine el curso. En nada estaréis haciendo cochinadas como es debido, en vez de recurrir a pajas furtivas tras las cortinas de Hogwarts.”

Summerby soltó una risa espontánea y sincera que le llenó el corazón de calidez.

“Creo que Herbert es prudente y sabe cuidar muy bien de sí mismo. Pero, si ocurriera lo peor y algo le sucediera, o si alguna vez Fleet te fallara, recuerda que tienes un amigo que jamás permitirá que te sientas solo, ¿me has oído? Recuerda que yo estaré para ti, igual que hoy has estado tú para mí. Me tienes para lo que haga falta.”

Summerby se quedó unos instantes en silencio, sorbió los mocos, se secó las lágrimas, y por fin respondió, emocionado:

“Gracias, Cad.”

“A su servicio.”

“Cad, no te enfades, pero… tengo algo que confesar.”

Cad se estremeció. El corazón empezó a bombearle de forma errática.

“Escupe.”

“Sabes que te he apoyado todo este tiempo en todo lo que he podido, hasta el final.”

“¿…Pero?”

“Pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de que Katie te haya dicho que no.”

“¿Qué?” preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. De algún modo lo había sospechado, pero esta confesión descarnada le pillaba blandito.

“Mientras esperaba a que te declararas, por dentro suplicaba que por favor, _por favor_ , te diera calabazas porque no soportaba la idea de que una chica me arrebatara el poco tiempo que me queda contigo en el colegio. Tengo malos recuerdos de la época en la que Herb tenía novia de otra casa. Y ahora entiendo por qué Rickett no renunció a sus ratos contigo cuando empezó a salir con Applebee. Pero yo no quiero compartirte ni con Katie Bell. Tu amistad es lo mejor que me ha pasado este curso, Cad.”

_¡JODER!_

Esta vez fue Cad el que se echó a llorar en silencio.

“Lo siento, Cad, sé que no es justo,” prosiguió Summerby sin percatarse. “Sé que es increíblemente egoísta, pero para lo poco que nos queda juntos te… ¡te quiero para mí solo!”

“Yo también,” sollozó Cad con la voz tomada.

“Tú también, ¿qué?”

_Yo también te quiero. Te quiero. ¡TE QUIERO!_

Cad no pudo responder, se le escapaban los sollozos. La verdad es que, si había una palabra para definir aquel día, era _catártico_.

“¿Y tú por qué lloras ahora?” le preguntó Summerby con la voz compungida. 

Cad respiró hondo varias veces, se secó las lágrimas y midió muy bien sus palabras para no cagarla:

“Porque en el fondo yo también me alegro de que me haya rechazado. Contaba con ello, pero aun así lo he intentado por amor propio, por no tener nada de lo que arrepentirme cuando un día mire atrás y piense: _¿Por qué nunca tuve novia en Hogwarts?_ y me recuerde a mí mismo: _Lo intentaste, Cad, pero ninguna te quiso. Acéptalo y sigue adelante._ Pero no es con Katie con quien quiero pasar mis últimas semanas como estudiante. Ahora entiendo yo también por qué Fleet fue capaz de renunciar a su novia por ti.”

Summerby dio un respingo muy fuerte y Cad se preguntó si esta vez, sí que sí, habría hablado demasiado, y si lo iba a espantar definitivamente. Así que, como buen cazador, decidió continuar a la ofensiva:

“Prefiero pasar estos ratos contigo. ¿Ves cómo podemos hacerlo? Herbert te animó a venir porque sabía que me necesitarías y confiaba en mí para cuidarte. Me esforzaré para que no se emborronen las líneas. Me esforzaré por los dos si hace falta. Estos ratos contigo me dan la vida, y sospecho que a ti también. No tenemos que renunciar a ellos, Summerby.”

Para entonces Summerby ya estaba sollozando de nuevo.

“He sido un ingenuo y un idiota. No quiero que volvamos a perder esto, Cad, pero me sigue dando mucho miedo. Quería que fuéramos los mejores colegas, pero me he dado cuenta de que no tengo experiencia en esto. Nunca había tenido un amigo hasta ahora, y no sé cómo ser _solo_ colegas. En cuanto cojo confianza me vuelvo… me pongo… ¡Soy un desastre!”

Cad cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco para no abalanzarse sobre él. Con tiento, con calma, controlando la situación.

“Yo sí tengo experiencia. Yo sí sé cómo ser el mejor colega. ¡Y te lo pienso demostrar!”

Sin poder aguantarse más, Cad se giró y agarró la cabeza de Summerby con ambas manos para darle un beso en la frente, sobre los cabellos. Un beso largo e intenso en el que probablemente le estaba diciendo más que todas las palabras que se tragaba. Summerby, hambriento de cariño, lo recibió con un ronroneo de placer.

“Cad…” suspiró, derretido.

“¡Maldita sea! Yo también quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, como _antes_ ,” susurró contra sus cabellos. “Quiero que vuelvas muchas veces, aquí, a mi cama, conmigo, cuando lo necesites.” _No me vuelvas a quitar esto, por favor. “_ ¿Es peligroso? No lo dudes. Estamos más salidos que la Torre de Astronomía, y mi cama incita a hacer cosas muy sucias. Pero si tú y yo juntos hemos podido con Gryffindor y con Slytherin, podremos también con esto. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Yo seguiré dejando que me uses como oso de peluche durante el día,” Summerby rio, y Cad aprovechó para separarse y volver a tumbarse a su lado. “Pero en mi cama, no. ¿Sabes el esfuerzo que me está costando no achucharte hasta estrujarte las costillas? Pues mucho. Dar abrazos de oso es parte de mí, y tenerte delante llorando y no poder darte un mísero abrazo me está matando. Pero no te puedo achuchar, _chiquitín_ , porque yo no soy Herbert. Y porque, en el fondo, soy como tú: me gusta que me mimen, me gusta que tomen la iniciativa. Esto… Espera, que eso ha sonado mal. No me malinterpretes: mi agujero es sagrado.” Summerby soltó una carcajada. “Lo que quiero decir es que yo también necesito una persona que me atesore, solo a mí, pero que _también_ se deje atesorar. Mientras tanto, me conformaré con la buena compañía de mi mejor amigo. Porque tú, querido Summerby, también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado este curso.”

“Jo, Cad…” volvió a suspirar, emocionado. Y entonces, aprovechando que Cad tenía la guardia baja, aprovechó: “Cad, ¿puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?”

_Oh, oh._

“Adelante.”

“¿De verdad que sólo te gustan las chicas?”

 _¡JODER!_ Esta conversación escondía más trampas que las escaleras de Hogwarts. Asumiendo que no había salida digna a aquella pregunta directa, Cad decidió adoptar el enfoque indirecto más brutal y sincero:

“Hombre, yo creo que un hetero no salpica la pared al escuchar a otro tío correrse.”

Summerby soltó una carcajada incrédula.

“¿¡En serio!?”

“Es que, Summerby, esos gritos desenfre-“

“¡Digo lo de salpicar la pared!”

“No sé, yo estoy seco y he apuntado en esa dirección, así que sospecho que en cuanto se haga la luz veremos un buen pegote fantasmal colgando de algún sitio.”

“¡Puaj!”

Summerby soltó otra carcajada y Cad se alegró de que pudieran tomárselo a broma.

“Pero no te preocupes. ¿Te he dicho ya que conmigo puedes estar tranquilo?”

“Solo unas doscientas mil veces,” respondió Summerby, burlón. “Pero confío plenamente en ti. Yo también pienso esforzarme, Cad. No pienso dejarte toda la responsabilidad de ser bueno. Pero tampoco pienso poner distancia entre nosotros. Si alguna vez te molesta, dímelo sin tapujos.”

“Déjate de distancias, que eso es un sinvivir.”

“¡Genial! Tampoco creo que sea capaz, no te voy a mentir. De verdad que eres como un imán de cachorrillos abandonados. Seguro, ¡segurísimo!, que un día encontrarás alguno que se quede a tu lado y vele por ti. Pero esta noche, si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme yo aquí a dormir contigo, como era el plan. Necesito tu refugio.”

Cad rio:

“Claro que sí, ya sabes que mi cama es tuya.”

“¿Cabeza con pies?”

“Cabeza con pies,” asintió Cad, aliviado.

Ambos tomaron posiciones a cada lado de la cama y se arroparon. Cad fue el primero en romper el silencio:

“¿Sabes? Voy a dedicarme al quidditch profesionalmente.”

“Haces bien. Eres un cazador formidable y estás en plena forma. ¿Ya has decidido dónde?”

“Durante las vacaciones de Pascua hice unas pruebas para uno de los equipos locales. El de las Arpías no, evidentemente. Para los Catapults.”

“¿Los Caerphilly Catapults? ¿Y qué tal fue?”

“Parecían realmente interesados. Y el otro día, después del partido contra Slytherin, me llegó la invitación oficial.”

“¿Esa carta misteriosa que escondiste bajo la de Rickett?” Summerby le golpeó cariñosamente con la rodilla en un costado.

Cad sonrió.

“Me invitan a formar parte del equipo de reservas. Empezaré con un contrato de aprendizaje de tres años. Quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta cerrar el acuerdo. A ti te lo habría contado antes, pero no he tenido ocasión.” Era la primera vez desde las vacaciones que gozaban de aquella intimidad. “Pero sí, te confirmo que a partir de este verano voy dedicarme al quidditch en cuerpo y alma.”

El quidditch era lo que más alegrías le había traído en la vida.

Summerby lanzó un grito celebratorio:

“¡Cad el pro!”

“Y no solo aspiro a dedicarme a ello profesionalmente, que lo sepas: ¡Yo aspiro al mundial!”

“Estoy seguro de que algún día te veremos en la selección de Gales, Cad. No me cabe la menor duda.”

“¿Y tú, a qué te quieres dedicar?”

“No lo sé todavía, pero no me quita el sueño.”

“Ja, ja, muy propio de ti.”

“El mundo mágico se desmorona, Cad. De momento lo que más me preocupa es sobrevivir junto a las personas que más me importan. Eso te incluye. Buenas noches, Cad,” bostezó.

Cad se quedó pensativo, con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza. Summerby se removió un poco, como un gatito, para ponerse cómodo a sus pies.

“Buenas noches, Summerby,” susurró por fin, enternecido.

Iba a ser duro, pero lo conseguirían. Entre los dos aguantarían. Cad buscaría apoyo moral en Ernie. Hablaría con él mañana, y todas las veces que hicieran falta. Y sabía que Summerby contaba con Justin.

 _Con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos_ , lo sobrellevarían.

**FIN**

**_Today this could be the greatest day of our lives  
Before it all ends, before we run out of time _ **

**_Stay close to me, stay close to me  
Watch the world come alive tonight  
Stay close to me.  
  
Tonight this could be the greatest night of our lives  
Let's make a new start,  
The future is ours to find. _ **

_(Hoy podría ser el mejor día de nuestras vidas  
Antes de que todo termine, antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo  
Quédate cerca de mí, quédate cerca de mí  
Contempla el mundo llenarse de vida esta noche  
Quédate cerca de mí. _

_Esta podría ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas_  
Comencemos de nuevo  
El futuro está en nuestras manos.)

 **Greatest Day** _, Take That_

**Author's Note:**

> He pasado más de medio año planificando y escribiendo la historia de Cad. ¡Espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo!
> 
> \- Esta historia es paralela al capítulo 18 y final de ¡Hufflepuff Existe!, que está escrito desde el punto de vista de Justin Finch-Fletchley y que continúa hasta el final del sexto curso. Allí se puede leer lo que sucedió al día siguiente y hasta fin de curso, con la perspectiva de Justin y de Summerby.
> 
> \- La perspectiva de Ernie Macmillan y de Herbert Fleet sobre Cad se puede leer brevemente en el capítulo 1 – Ernie, de la versión extendida 2020 de Hufflepuff resiste. Lo que les depara el futuro a todos se sabe en el capítulo final de la saga, el 4. Allí se revela quién será la pareja definitiva de Cad. 
> 
> Canciones:
> 
> \- With a Little Help from my Friends, de los Beatles, que viene que ni pintada para el espíritu Hufflepuff de consolación y apoyo en la situación que vive cada uno, a su manera: uno con su amor lejos, y el otro que no puede encontrar el amor que necesita. Todavía.
> 
> \- Greatest Day, de Take That, que refleja a la perfección lo ocurrido el último día y la última noche de la historia, el reencuentro entre ambos en la cama de Cad tras la fallida heterosex… declaración de Cad a Katie Bell y su necesidad mutua de compañía hasta que se les acabe el tiempo juntos.


End file.
